


Ties that Bind

by SingingButterflyRose



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingButterflyRose/pseuds/SingingButterflyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire destroyed his family and he was made into a monster. However, when Hichigo Kurosaki learns that his brother Ichigo is still alive, everything changes. The only problem is that he doesn't know if it's for better, or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fire crackled around the Kurosaki family as black smoke filled their lungs. They were all huddled together, the six of them: Isshin, the head of the family and his wife Masaki; their two sixteen year old sons, Ichigo and Hichigo; and their two thirteen year old daughters, Yuzu and Karin. Each of them had the same thought in mind, "How did this happen? Why did this happen?"

"I'm going to see if there's a way out of here. There has to be a way," Isshin said as he stood up among the thick smoke.

"Isshin don't," Masaki cried, tugging at his sleeve.

"If I can find a way out for my family to live then I'm going. Even if it means sacrificing myself."

He disappeared into the smoke and fire. Not too soon after Masaki got up to follow him.

"Mom, where are you going?" Yuzu asked in a panic.

"I'm going to assist you father. Don't worry, we'll both return. Ichigo, Hichigo, look after your sisters."

Masaki soon disappeared into the smoke and fire. Isshin's voice rose through the crackling flames.

"Masaki what are you doing? I told you to stay with the kids!"

"I'm not going to let you do this alone!"

There was a loud rumble, followed by a sickening snap that shook the entire house. Yuzu buried her face into Ichigo's shirt and Karin's death grip on Hichigo's hand tightened.

"I'm scared, Ichigo."

Ichigo stroked his little sister's hair, "Everything's going to be ok."

Another snap, followed by a scream reverberated against the walls. Through the rumble they could hear their father shout, "Masaki? Masaki!"

Yuzu's loosened her grip on her brother's shirt.

"What are you doing Yuzu?"

There was another snap, and another wail. That had done it. Yuzu bolted in the direction her parents had gone.

"Yuzu wait!" Karin cried, running after sister.

Ichigo and Hichigo both called after her, "Karin, stop!"

Their sisters didn't get very far. Both of the boys stood in horror as large debris came down and crushed their sisters. More dust and smoke billowed around the house, obscuring their vision.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ichigo shouted as his brother stood up.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find a way out."

"Idiot, there is no way out!"

"Just because you've given up doesn't mean I have."

He began to walk away, only to be stopped by Ichigo again.

"Let go, Ichigo."

Ichigo stood up beside his twin, "I'm not going to let you do this alone."

Hichigo smiled at his brother. The two of them had always been inseparable. They even looked alike too, save for Hichigo having lighter orange hair and lighter brown eyes. The two of them did everything together.

A rumble shook above them, and as debris fell down towards them they both jumped back in opposite directions. The debris landed between the two of them, blocking their view of each other. Smoke and dust entered Hichigo's lungs and eyes. He collapsed to the floor, cough and writhing in pain. His brain fogged up as he began to lose consciousness. The last thing he heard was his brother shouting his name.

"Hichigo? Hichigo!"

* * *

Hichigo heard voices, lots of them. They were loud, and they grated at his ears.

"What's going on?" he thought. "Am I dead?"

Something poked him in the face and his eyes snapped open. He jumped in surprise as a face loomed into view. It was a man who had wavy brown hair and pair of glasses over his brown eyes. His body donned white pants and a white coat, with a black lining.

"Ah, so are you are awake. Excellent."

Hichigo took in his surroundings before noticing he was strapped to a metal table.

"What's going on? Who are you? Let me out of this thing!"

The man smiled at him, "So many questions at once. You'll find out everything in due time."

"Where's Ichigo? I have to find Ichigo!"

The man raised an eyebrow, "Ichigo? Do you mean the other boy that was in the fire? He died along the rest of your family.

Hichigo's breath hitched, "Ichigo's dead? I don't believe you," he began shaking, "I don't believe you!"

He struggled against his restraints, "Ichigo," he shouted, "Ichigo!"

"Yammy, knock him out for me will you?"

Hichigo turned his head to find the largest being he had ever seen coming towards him. The man's dark tan skin was covered by white pants and an open white jacket. On the back of his head he had a large pony tail, the rest being bald with four protrusions on his cranium. His eyes were dark brown and underneath each of them was a red tattoo. His eyebrows were orange, and on his chin was a white jawbone. However, the thing that freaked Hichigo out the most was the large hole in this guy's chest. This guy had a hole. A hole! The guy shouldn't even be alive.

"Who are you? Don't come near me!"

Yammy smirked before swiping his hand across Hichigo's face, knocking him out cold.

"Yammy, I told you to knock him out, not crack his skull." The other man in the room sighed.

Yammy turned to look at Hichigo's face, noticing blood trickling down his face, "Huh. Well I apologize, Lord Aizen."

Aizen removed his glasses and swept his hair back, a sadist look in his eyes, "No matter, He'll go to Mayuri soon. He'll be able to patch him up."

"Is what you told him true? Did everyone in his family die in the fire?"

"That fire I set was meant to kill everyone in the Kurosaki family. I'm surprised he's actually alive.

"Then why is he here if he's supposed to be dead in the first place?"

"You're certainly full of questions Yammy. You'll find out in due time."

"He didn't seem convinced that his brother was dead."

I don't know if his brother survived or not, but he wasn't there so he's as good as dead anyways."

"What if he isn't dead and he's looking for his brother?"

"He won't look for his brother Yammy, because to him Hichigo is dead as well." 


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime Inoue sat in the dimly lit room, her hands folded in her lap. The room was quiet, save for the beeping coming from the monitor, and the heavy breathing coming from the occupant in the bed beside her. Her cheeks were heavily stained with tears and her eyelids were heavy, as if she didn't get any sleep for days.

The door opened. She didn't even look up to see who it was, but continued to stare at the occupant in the bed. His eyes were tightly shut and he looked as if he were in a lot of pain.

"Orihime you need to go home, you've been here for days. Go home and get some sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere, Uryū," Orihime replied quietly.

Uryū gave a sigh and sat down beside her, "Well if you aren't going to leave I might as well keep you company. This is my father's hospital after all."

She gave him a small smile, only to have her expression return solemn again soon after. Uryū's blue eyes looked at her in pity. The four of them—Ichigo, Hichigo, Uryū, and Orihime—were an inseparable group.

Ichigo was the protector. He didn't care who it was, if someone threatened his family or friends they would be introduced to his fist. He was brash and defiant, but he had a heart of gold. He was all heart and no nonsense.

Hichigo was even more brash and defiant than his brother. He was a self proclaimed badass, a tease, and a delinquent. Despite these things he was also the one who usually made them laugh. They could always count on him to brighten up their day. Hichigo was the punk wisecracker, and the other three wouldn't change him for the world.

Uryū had no idea how he became friends with the Kurosaki twins, but he was. He was the one who made sure the two of them didn't do anything too irrational, though that always ended up being a waste, most of the time he argued with the two of them. If they did something stupid, Uryū would remind them of their growing stupidity. He argued with them, but if it weren't for Uryū the Kurosaki brothers would be in trouble more often than not. Uryū was the mind of the group, always keeping the two boys that made up the heart in control.

And then there was Orihime. Although the boys sometimes worried about her insanity—with her silly antics and odd taste buds—Orihime was the core of their group. She was the glue that held them together. The other three could always count on Orihime to comfort them when the world had become too much for them to handle. She was their shoulder to cry on, and their peace maker. If Ichigo and Hichigo made up the heart, and Uryū made up the mind, then Orihime definitely made up the soul.

The fire destroyed everything. The heart was broken into pieces—one half being destroyed completely; the mind kept asking why and failed repeatedly to come up with any conclusion; and the light, the soul had been snuffed out. The once strong group of friends had been reduced to ashes. Ashes that Uryū knew would eventually go their separate ways in the wind.

"I loved him."

Uryū jumped at Orihime's statement, "What?"

"Hichigo, I loved him. I tried to keep it to myself, but deep down I think he knew."

"He did," Uryū confirmed for her.

"I was going to confess to him, tomorrow actually. But now I…now I…"

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she was on the verge of breaking down, until a groan from the bedside caused her and Uryū to go on the alert.

"Ichigo?" she whispered quietly, taking a hold of his hand.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, "Orihime? Where am I?"

"You're in my father's hospital," Uryū said, sitting on Ichigo's other side.

"Uryū, you're here too?"

"Idiot, why wouldn't I be?"

"What happened? Why am I here?"

Orihime scrunched up her face in confusion, "Ichigo there was a fire. Do you not remember?"

Ichigo quickly sat up. Uryū made a move to make him lay back down but Ichigo slapped him away, "Don't touch me, Uryū."

"Ichigo you-"

"Where is Hichi? Is he here?"

Uryū and Orihime were silent. Tears started to brim Orihime's eyes again and she began to bite her lip.

"Tell me where Hichi is. Please."

"Ichigo, you were the only one we found alive at the scene. Isshin, Masaki, Yuzu, and Karin—they were all dead. Hichigo was nowhere to be found. All we found of his was this…"

Uryū placed a silver chain in Ichigo's lap. The chain had a simple, black square charm at the end. Ichigo, Orihime and Uryū had matching necklaces with different colored charms. Ichigo's was red, Uryū's was blue, and Orihime's was white.

"What are you saying, Uryū?"

"We looked everywhere for Hichigo. We have to assume that he's-"

"Don't. Don't say that he's dead."

"Ichigo, it's the only logical explanation."

Ichigo roared, his eyes blazing, "He isn't dead!"

The room was quiet, eerily so. Ichigo placed his head in his hands and choked back a sob, "He can't be."

* * *

Hichigo gave a groan. His head was throbbing, his gut felt like someone whacked it with a bat, and his throat was dry and parched.

"Ah, it looks like you've finally woken up."

Hichigo looked around frantically for the source of the voice. A frightening face came into view, to close for Hichigo's comfort, and he staggered backwards. The man, or whatever it was, was quite the frightening sight. His face was painted black and white and his eyes, which looked genetically altered, were a golden orange. His outfit consisted of a black and white lab coat with a dark purple scarf. On his head was an odd hat. In Hichigo's opinion it looked like a toilet seat. And were those gold cups on his ears? Did they just cover them up, or did they replace them completely?

"Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?" Hichigo asked in a panic, backing away from the strange…person.

"My my there's no need to shout. Did Yammy bash your head that hard?"

"What? Yammy?" Hichigo wondered in confusion.

The fire, the strange brown haired man, being strapped to a metal table; everything came rushing back to him. Hichigo's eyes blazed and he grabbed the man by the collar, shaking him back and forth.

"Where is Ichigo? Tell me where he is!"

Electric shocks ran through his body, causing Hichigo to drop to the ground, writhing in pain.

"You dare attack your creator? You incompetent fool."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hichigo gasped, glaring up at the man.

"My name is Mayuri Kurotosuchi, and I am your creator."

Hichigo continued to stare up at him with a confused expression, causing Mayuri to sigh.

"It seems you still don't understand. You have been genetically altered by me to be part of a special force of genetically altered soldiers."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Would you like to see? Very well."

The east wall opened up to reveal a large mirror. Hichigo stared at his reflection in horror. His hair and become white and his once brown iris had also turned white. Was his sclera turning black? He could see it creeping along. On his neck was a strange silver collar.

"What have done to me...What have you done?"

He lunged at Mayuri, ready to rip his head off, when Mayuri pushed a white button on a black remote of many colors causing Hichigo to collapse to the floor once more in pain.

"You should learn your place, Hichigo Kurosaki."

Hichigo craned his neck to look at who spoke. It was the brown haired man from before. Only this time he wasn't wearing glasses and his hair was slicked back.

"Why am I here? Tell me damn it."

"Were you not listening? You have been genetically altered to become part of an army.  _My_ army."

As the brown haired man spoke several doors opened, revealing occupants behind them. Hichigo looked at the people in shock. All of them genetically altered, and all of them having a silver collar around their necks, and all of them having a different weapon. What was worse was that every single one of them had a gaping hole on their body, as if they were born with it.

"I don't want to be a part of this, damn it! If you don't let me leave-"

"If I don't let you leave then what? You'll run to your family? You'll tell the law? You have no family, and I  _am_ the law. You really don't have much of a choice."

He held up a black remote like the one Mayuri had, "See this? This is used to control you. As long as you have that collar on your neck I own you. My name is Sōsuke Aizen, and I am your master. From now on your name will no longer be Hichigo Kurosaki. From now on you will go by the name Shiro."

"Shiro?" Hichigo thought to himself, "What the hell kind of name is that?"

"Fuck off," Hichigo replied, sneering at Aizen.

The electric shocks ran through his body once more. It hurt like hell. Did they turn up the voltage?

"I told you to learn your place, Shiro."

Hichigo glared up at him, unable to move. Aizen lips curled in self satisfaction,

"Welcome to the Arrancars Shiro, the Army of the Masked Beasts."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ichigo, the police are here to see you."

Ichigo looked up to find to men standing in the doorway. He wanted to curse the world. He didn't want to talk to the police. He didn't even want to go to school. He wanted to wander the town and be left alone.

He had been released from the hospital three days prior and Uryū was kind enough to let him stay at his place. It's not like he could go anywhere else though. He didn't plan on staying at Uryū's place for very long though. He'd get a job, and find himself his own place. He wasn't going to make his burden the burden of everyone else.

"What can I help you with?" Ichigo asked, stepping out into the hall.

"Is there somewhere we could talk more privately, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo didn't even look to see who asked, "Yeah," he replied, "follow me."

He led them to roof of the school. It wasn't exactly the most ideal place, but he couldn't think of a better place.

"You led us to the roof? Is that the best place you could think of?"

Ichigo slowly turned to glare at the officer who spoke to him. He could tell immediately who it was by just looking at his stature. The man was tall, probably a head taller than Ichigo, and he had a smug smirk that stretched across half his face. His hair was a ridiculous shade of red and it was pulled back in a ponytail with a bandana wrapped around his forehead. From what Ichigo could see, the officer had his fair share of tattoos. He could see some hidden under the bandana and some peeking under the collar of the officer's uniform.

"I was just looking out for you, officer. The other students might make fun of your ridiculous mug. What happened during your training? Did your fire arms backfire on you and singe your eyebrows? Is that why you have those ridiculous tattoos on your face? And your hair, it looks like the follicles had sex with a pineapple."

The officer grabbed Ichigo harshly by the shirt, "You punk. I could easily take you down right now."

"Go ahead, I'll just take you down with me."

The other officer placed his hand on Tattoo Face's shoulder, "That's enough Renji. Control your emotions."

"Control his emotions indeed," Ichigo thought to himself as this Renji fellow released him. He got a good look at the other officer with him. This one screamed emotionless. Or rather, didn't scream it. The officer's black hair came down to his shoulder, and his grey eyes seemed to pierce Ichigo. His frowning lips didn't make Ichigo feel any better. It's like he was judging him. This man was the complete opposite of his partner, Ichigo had a hard time imagining them working together.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, and this is my partner Renji Abarai. We'd like to ask you few questions regarding the fire."

"What's there to ask? There was an accidental fire. My family is dead. End of story."

"Will you shut up and listen?" Renji barked, thumping him across the head.

Ichigo turned to give him a piece of his mind, but was stopped by Byakuya, "Settle down Ichigo Kurosaki. We're only trying to help you."

"You can't help me."

"What if we told you the fire might not have been an accident?"

That had Ichigo interested, "What do you mean?"

"Over the course of three years there have been house fires caused by a number of things. Each one of them seems like an innocent accident. However, at each house we've noticed the same thing. Do you recognize this emblem?"

Officer Kuchiki held out a coin to Ichigo. It was small, about the size of a half dollar, made of gold, and a large H was engraved in the foreground while a C was engraved in the background.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked, running his finger over the coin.

"That's the emblem for Hōgyoku Corporation. Have you heard of them before?"

"No. What's that? Are you saying they're responsible for the fire?"

"That's information we can't share with you."

"Whoa, hold up. You drag me out of class, ask me if I know what this Hōgy-whatever thing is, only to tell me you  _can't_ tell me anything about them? You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Hey, watch your mouth kid," Renji growled.

"We can't share information with you because we have no information to share, Ichigo Kurosaki. That is done by our Detective Specialists. They're the only ones keeping tabs on them."

"And they can't share their information with their own comrades?"

"It's a very complicated situation."

It was silent between the trio, awkwardly so.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me? I have to back to class."

"No, that will be all."

The two of them beginning to walk towards the door of the roof. Ichigo's mind was buzzing. If these Detective specialists are the ones keeping tabs on these people who quite possibly destroyed his family, then maybe…

"Wait," he called after them.

"Yes?"

"Is there a way I could work with these Detective Specialists?"

"We don't take anyone who is still in high school. I'm sorry."

"No, you don't understand. If I train with them then I could-"

"You could what, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"I could find Hichigo."

"I'd hate to break it to ya kid, but your brother's dead."

"No he's not. He's not dead. He's out there somewhere, and I'm going to find him no matter how long it takes. Please, there has to be someone I can talk to."

Byakuya was silent. The boy was young; did he really know what he was getting into? And the commander of the Detective Specialists was quite the handful, would he be willing to work with him?

"I will let them know of your request. If they approve of you, then they will come to you. If they don't,  _do not_ try and find them. You will fail in vain."

"How can they come to me when they don't even know who I am?"

"They will find you. Good day, Ichigo Kurosaki."

They left, leaving Ichigo on the roof. He couldn't believe it, he actually might be given a chance to find his brother.

"I'll find you Hichigo, even if I have to go through hell, I'll find you. I promise."

* * *

Sōsuke Aizen and the toilet head freak had left the room, leaving Hichigo and the …whatever they were alone.

A hand reached down to Hichigo in a friendly gesture to help him up. After looking at the owner he cringed, "Get away from me."

The owner of the hand had the body of a horse. A fucking  _horse._ The fur was a light brown with a tinge of grey and a black tail. The humanoid part was that of a female. Her body was covered in a white, tight fitting uniform with a black lining, and armored shoulder pads. Her hair was a bluish-green and came down in waves over her shoulder. Over the bridge of her nose and under her hazel eyes was a red tattoo. On her head was the skull of a goat or a ram. Hichigo couldn't see a gaping hole in her body, but he knew she had to have one somewhere.

"I'm not here to hurt you," she replied.

"Like hell I'd believe that, especially when you're standing there with a giant lance in your hand."

The woman dropped her weapon and held out her hand once more, "Better?"

"No."

Before she could respond a giant scythe flew in their direction. The centaur-like woman whirled around in rage and stopped the weapon with her bare hand, not even getting a scratch.

"What are you doing Nnoitra? He's our comrade now, you can't just go and attack him."

"Don't be so sensitive Nelliel. There's a reason Aizen chose him so he has to have some potential. I'm only judging his abilities."

Hichigo got a good look at the Nnoitra fellow. The man had an extra pair of arms, all four of them holding a giant scythe. He too was wearing a white uniform with black lining. On his head were a pair of horns, the left side being taller than the right, and both of them curved. His black hair reached to his shoulders and part of it partially covered his eye. Hichigo wished it covered the entire eye because if he was seeing things correctly then this guy had a hole in his  _head._

"How the hell is he even alive?" Hichigo thought, "And what's with the mask on his face? Why do they all have mask?"

"Nnoitra you're such an idiot."

Hichigo looked around for the sound of the voice and saw another…thing walking towards them. This guy had the same white uniform, only his seemed like a full body suit. His hole was in his stomach and there were sharp looking blades coming from his elbows. The man's hair was a light blue that reached to his waste, with other strands falling over a bony crown. Under his blue eyes were green tattoos that extend to his cat ears. The guy had cat ears. And a tail. He had cat ears, a tail, and claws. Even his teeth took on a cat like appearance.

"You shut the hell up Grimmjow," Nnoitra sneer. "You were wanting to test him out too, I saw that look in your eyes. You looked like a cat stalking a mouse."

"I, unlike you, wouldn't attack a man when he's down. Doing so makes you a coward."

Nnoitra glared raising a scythe, "What was that?"

"That's enough you two. We're trying to win Shiro's trust, not drive him away," Nelliel stated firmly.

"My name isn't Shiro," Hichigo growled, standing up.

"But that's what Aizen-"

"I'm not going to answer to that name. My name is Hichigo, and I will answer to that name only."

"Well Hichigo, my name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. To my left is Nnoitra Gilga and to my right is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Come, I shall introduce you to the others."

"I'm not interested in meeting anyone else."

"You really have no choice. We are your family now. The family you once had is now gone."

"Shut the hell up. Like any of you would know how I feel."

"You mean like losing our families?" Grimmjow snapped, "I'd hate to break it to ya kid, but we all lost our families the same way you did."

"An accidental fire? That seems highly coincidental."

"An accident? Hichigo, the fire at your house wasn't an accident. The fires that destroyed our own families were not accidents."

Hichigo eyed Nelliel suspiciously, "What do you mean they weren't accidents?"

"I'm going to tell you something. Something you might not want to hear. It involves Hōgyoku Corporation, the very organization that we are now a part of."

Hichigo blinked in confusion, "Hōgy-what?"

* * *

The hour was late as Ichigo stared at the ceiling while Uryū worked on some last minute homework at the desk across the room. There was silence, save for the scritch-scratch of Uryū's pen.

"What did the police want to talk with you about?" Uryū asked, not looking up from his work.

"The fire. They said they found an emblem of the Hōgyoku Corporation at the scene."

"What's the Hōgyoku Corporation?"

"They wouldn't tell me. They said its classified information that only these Detective Specialists know of."

"You asked if you could speak with these specialists, didn't you?"

Ichigo sat up surprise, "How did you-"

"Because it's written all over your face. What are you expecting them to do for you, Ichigo?"

"I want them to train me. I want them to train me so I can find Hichigo."

"You really believe he's alive?"

"Of course I do."

"I might be jumping to conclusions, but just by their name they'd seem like a hard group to even get a hold of. What makes you think they'd even take you in?"

"It's worth a try Uryū."

"What about Orihime?"

"What do you mean 'what about Orihime'?"

"Will she approve of this? This sounds dangerous to me Ichigo. You know how Orihime feels about things like this."

"If it's for Hichi she'll understand."

"You knew didn't you, about her feelings for Hichigo?"

"Of course I knew. She even came up and asked me if it was alright if she confessed to him. Silly girl."

"How did that make you feel?"

"What is this a counseling session? It doesn't matter how I feel about Orihime's feelings for my brother because it really isn't any of my business."

"Ichigo-"

"Drop it Uryū."

Uryū stayed silent while staring at his friend. It was obvious that Ichigo liked Orihime. Well, at least it was obvious to someone as observant as Uryū. He wondered how Ichigo felt, or what he was thinking when Orihime admitted to liking his brother. Was it jealously? Did he wish she was confessing to him? Now that Hichigo was gone would Ichigo go after Orihime, or would he respect his brother—whom he believed to still be alive—and let him have her?

A knock at the door shook Uryū out of his thoughts. Who would be coming to his house at midnight? It couldn't be Orihime, she always went to bed early. It certainly wouldn't be his father. So who could it be?

"I'll get the door Uryū, you need to finish your school work," Ichigo said, rolling off the bed and heading towards the front door.

Ichigo peered into the darkness, not seeing anyone, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

A shadow moved and Ichigo turned to see the silhouette of a man sitting on the porch railing. It was too dark for Ichigo to see the stranger's face.

"I hear you want to become a Detective Specialist, eh Ichigo?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo looked the mystery man over. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the light of the moon, he could see him more clearly. He was wearing a pair of baggy, faded jeans, a wrinkled shirt that looked like it had been pulled out of the dirty clothes hamper, a pair of flip flops—in the middle of winter, no less—and a green and white striped hat that shadowed the majority of his face.

 Ichigo could see grey eyes peeking out from under the hat and pale blonde hair as well. The man also had a five o’clock shadow. In short, he looked like he spent his nights without any sleep. Either that or he was homeless.

“Who the hell are you?”

The man pouted. “How rude. I come all this way to find you and this is how you greet me?”

Uryū, who had grown impatient, joined the pair. “Who are you? Is he homeless?” The mystery man’s eye twitched. “Homeless? Do I really look that grungy?”

 “I don’t care what you look like, just tell us who you are,” Ichigo grumbled.

“Geez, so impatient.” The man sighed while hopping off the railing. He took off his hat and gave a low bow. “Kisuke Urahara, Commander of the Detective Specialists, at your service.”

Ichigo blinked.

“Wait—What? You already found me?”

“That’s our job. Finding people is what we do.”

Uryū looked at him questionably. “Just how many of you are there?”

Kisuke shrugged. “A handful. Well Ichigo, why don’t we go inside and talk the Hōgyoku Corporation.”

“I don’t want to talk about that. I want to talk about how I can find my brother.”

“You heard Officer Kuchiki, didn’t you? Their emblem was found at your house. There’s a high possibility they could be connected to the disappearance of your brother.”

 

* * *

 

“The Hōgyoku Corporation,” Nelliel repeated.

“Okay... What the hell is that?”

She sighed, “10 years ago, Sōsuke was a part of the Detective Specialists. A secretive branch of the Karakura Police Force. During his time there, Aizen was in the process of created something legendary. A serum of sorts.”

“For what, exactly?” “The serum was going to be used to create super soldiers… Individuals who were strong enough and smart enough to withstand whatever was thrown at them. They would be used as a last minute solution should there ever be a war.”

“And this Hōgyoku was the base of the serum?”

“It was.”

“So what happened?”

“Aizen’s idea was well received by his colleagues, at first. In fact, they praised him for it. That is, until the results began to backfire. Aizen had gotten volunteers from the police force to try out the serum. The results seemed to work, but two days after, all of the volunteers died. During the autopsy they noticed one continuous thing: certain cells had been transformed into super cells. These super cells drained the normal ones completely dry of nutrients. They were like parasites. In other words, the bodies of the volunteers were eating themselves from the inside out.”

“They did stop him, didn’t they?”

“Not without a fight. Aizen kept on saying he could perfect it, make it safer. He tested out each new serum on animals, and all of them had the same result.  Death. The other Detective Specialists tried to tell Aizen countless times that his serum was dangerous, to just forget about it, but Aizen began to sprout nonsense, saying they were all jealous of his idea.The other Detective Specialists had a meeting and they concluded that Aizen was dangerous. They kindly asked him to leave. The night he was asked to leave, Aizen forcefully tested out his serum one more time, on a group of Detective Specialists. There were eight of them. The serum worked. They didn’t die, but it changed them. The commander of the entire forces, Genreyūsai Yamamoto ordered their execution because he deemed them dangerous. No one knows if they are alive or dead.”

“Did these people look like you?”

 Nelliel shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never met them. “

“What happened to Aizen?”

“Aizen was subdued and arrested for his crimes. Four people were in charge of his arrest: Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki.

 

* * *

 

Ichigo glared. What did this man know about his parents? “My parents weren't Detective Specialists. I’m sorry, but you’re wrong. My father was a doctor, and my mother was a preschool teacher. You must be mistaking them for someone else.”

“I’m sorry Ichigo, but they were. Detective Specialists must have two jobs in order to keep our identity a secret. We have our regular jobs by day, and at night, we devote our time to our Detective Specialist duties.

“At night huh?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“When Hichigo and I were younger, before Yuzu and Karin were even born, the two of us woke up in the middle of the night because we heard them leaving. When we asked them what they were doing, they said they were going to look at the stars. Naturally, Hichigo and I asked if we could go too. I guess we prevented them from going to work that night, huh?”

“The four of you were their pride and joy. They talked about you kids all the time.”

“Did you agree to see me, because my parents were one of you?”

“I’m here to help you find your brother. If I can help bring the Kurosaki family back together then that will be my greatest accomplishment. Though, I was surprised to hear at least one of you was still alive. I was sure that…” Kisuke couldn’t finish his sentence.

 Ichigo wasn’t particularly upset about it. He relived that nightmare enough already.

“So he went after my family, because they were the ones who arrested him?”

“Aizen went after everyone in the Detective Specialist unit. He’s been picking us off one by one.”

“How many of you were there in the beginning?”

“There were thirty of us.”

“And how many of you are there now?”

Kisuke got a solemn look on his face, making Ichigo regret even asking.

“Eleven.”

 

* * *

 

“How did he escape prison?” Hichigo asked curiously

“Everyone knew Aizen was smart. They were foolish to think he wouldn’t be able to escape. He was toying with them, biding his time. Aizen had a cellmate while in prison... Mayuri Kurotsuchi.”

“The freaky guy with the painted face? What was he in prison for?”

“He too, had been doing dangerous experiments, on himself and on his daughter. Mayuri  gave human experimentation a new _meaning.._.”

Hichigo looked disgusted. “His own daughter? What happened to her? Is she still alive?”

“None of us know.”

“Sick bastard.”

“Aizen was fascinated with Mayuri’s progress. The two of them began to form ideas of mixing Aizen’s Hōgyoku serum with Mayuri’s. The night they escaped they began working on the final product. As you can see, they've tested it out on each of us, whether it had been perfected or not."

“So Aizen burned the houses of the people who defied him, and if there were any survivors, he turned them into mutants? How come nobody tried to stop him? How come _you_ guys didn’t try to stop him.”

“Do you not see the things around our necks?”

Another voice spoke… The one with the cat-like features. What was his name again? Grimmjow…?

“They don’t come off. No matter how much we want to defy them, we get a fucking electric shock that hurts like hell.”

“Aizen also promised us freedom and power if we agree to work for him,” Nelliel added.

Hichigo scoffed. “Freedom and power huh? And how’s that working out for you?”

“All of us had everything taken away in an instant. What else did you expect us to do?”

“Fight back.”

“Believe me, some did),” Grimmjow countered, “You however, are still weak. Even if you were already physically stronger than Aizen or Mayuri, you can’t do anything to them as long as that collar's around your neck. They make us strong enough to destroy anything except for the collar.”

“Then, I’ll wait.”

“On what?”

“One of these days, they’ll make a mistake. They’ll slip up. So until that day comes, I’ll wait. Don’t get me wrong, I will continue to fight, because I refuse to let them control me, but I’ll wait.”

“What will you do if that actually happens?”

"That should be obvious. I'll avenge the death of my parents, and my sisters Yuzu and Karin. I'll find Ichigo, and the Kurosaki family will stand once more.”

* * *

 

“We know Aizen is behind these attacks. There’s no telling when it will happen again, because the others have been so sporadic. They’ve been happening over a span of ten years. The Hōgyoku Corporation is elusive. As soon as we have a grasp on them, they slip away.” Kisuke pounded his fist on the table they were all seated at and the room got silent.

“What are you going to do, Ichigo?” Uryū asked in an attempt to ease the tension.

“Isn’t it obvious? No matter how long it takes me, I’m going to find this Hōgyoku Corporation. I’m going to find Hichigo, and he and I will show Sōsuke Aizen what happens to people who mess with the Kurosaki’s.”


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime waited patiently by the swing set on behalf of Ichigo's request. He had approached her during school that day and asked her to meet him at the park they used to go to as kids. She wondered what he wanted to talk about.

“I hope everything’s alright. He seemed troubled.”

The wind bit into her skin and the tips of her ears, making her regret not wearing ear muffs. The sun hadn’t even finished setting. There was still plenty of light and yet there wasn’t a soul at the park other than her. There weren’t any children playing, nor were there couples cuddling on the various benches. Even the birds were quiet.

“Strange. I wonder why it’s so quiet?”

“Orihime!”

Orihime turned and smiled as she saw Ichigo running towards her. He stopped in front of her, bent over with his hands on his on his knees, inhaling deeply.

“Are you alright?”

Ichigo smiled slightly, “Yeah, I’m fine. Running in the cold is surprisingly difficult though.” He noticed Orihime’s arm wrapped tightly around her body and placed his jacket over her shoulders, “Here, you must be cold.”

Orihime began to wave her arms franticly and Ichigo had to lean back to avoid getting hit in the face, “You don’t have to give me your jacket Ichigo, I’ve already got mine on. What about you? You’ll get sick, or you could get frostbite, or-”

“Orihime, I’m alright. I’m not going to get sick, and I’m certainly not going to get frostbite. Running over here warmed me up.”

“But Ichigo-”

“I’m alright Orihime, I promise. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll asked for my jacket back when I start to get cold again.”

“Well…if you say so. What did you want to talk about? You seemed troubled at school today.”

Ichigo’s face became solemn and Orihime immediately regretted bringing it up.

“Let’s go sit down.”

There was a long silence as the two of them sat on one of the many benches. Orihime swung her legs and wrung her hands together nervously while Ichigo sat stiffly.

“If you don’t want to tell me Ichigo, that’ll be alright,” Orihime spoke up quietly.

“No, I need to. I just don’t want to upset you.”

If he was trying to avoid upsetting her, he'd already failed just by _mentioning_ he didn’t want to upset her. She put on her best fake smile.

“You could never upset me, Ichigo.”

He wasn’t fooled by her facade, “Orihime, I’m dropping out of school.”

Her smile waivered, “What?”

“Orihime, I-”

“You can’t!”

Ichigo was taken aback by her outburst, “Orihime…”

“You can’t just drop out of school, not when you have so much potential. What about your dreams of becoming a doctor like your father? You always talked about that and now you’re going to give it all up?”

“Some things have to take a back seat in life.”

Orihime whispered something unintelligible and Ichigo raised a brow in response, “What was that?”

“Please don’t leave me.”

Ah, there it was. Ichigo knew Orihime was holding something back. Her eyes started to brim with tears as she looked up at him. Ichigo had a hard time not looking away, he hated to see her cry.

“Please don’t leave me. I-I don’t want you to go away. I can’t keep an eye on you if you’re not around. I won’t be able to keep you safe. I won’t be able to protect you, just like I couldn’t protect Hichigo and the rest of your family.”

“Orihime, nothing could have prevented that fire from happening. It was bound to, one way or another.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, “The fire was an accident, Ichigo.”

He shook his head. He was going to tell her everything that Kisuke told him. He figured that the information was confidential, but he didn’t give a damn. Orihime had the right to know. She _deserved_ to know the truth.

“Listen carefully, Orihime, because you need to know what really happened that night.”

* * *

 

_The fire crackled around Hichigo as he searched blindly through the smoke. He could hear someone faintly calling him. Whoever they were sounded frightened._

_“Help me, Hichigo!”_

_The voice kept getting louder and louder._

_“Hichigo…Hichigo…Hichigo!”_

_A silhouette came into view, it was a woman. He squinted into the smoke and fire and finally saw her face. She was trapped behind fallen beams and there was no way for her to escape._

_“Orihime.”_

_“Help me, Hichigo…”_

_He began trying to move the beams, getting his hands severely burned. He didn’t give a fuck. He was going to get her out if it killed him._

_The beams wouldn’t budge. No matter how much muscle power or adrenaline he had, they refused to move. Tears began to sting his eyes. Whether it was from the smoke or because he was getting frustrated, he couldn’t tell. Either way it annoyed him. He was Hichigo Kurosaki, damn it. He was supposed to be strong, and he was failing._

_“I can’t get you out, Orihime. I’m sorry…I’m sorry.”_

_She smiled at him. It was a brave smile, but a stupid one. There was an opening big enough for her arm to reach through and she held out her hand to him. He grabbed it without hesitation. Neither of them cared if the flames were closing in, they weren’t going to let go._

_There was a splintering sounded from above them; Another beam fixing to fall. They didn’t know where, but it was inevitable._

_“Please don’t leave me,” She whispered._

_“Never.”_

_There was crack and as the two of them looked up, another beam began to fall._

Hichigo’s eyes snapped open. He was covered in sweat and his heart was beating erratically.

“What the hell was that? Was that a dream, or a nightmare?”

He sat up in his bed, or what as suppose to be a bed. A cheap, eight inch plastic mattress on top of a metal table was all it was.

Nelliel showed him his new room the night before. They each had their own and they were as boring as a rock. The walls were white and there wasn’t a window in sight. Hichigo wondered if they were underground. The only furniture other than the bed was a worn down couch and a rickety coffee table. Whoever furnished these rooms obviously didn’t give a damn about they were doing. Or maybe that was the whole idea.

“Fuck. What the hell was that?”

He was still trying to figure out if he just had a dream, or a nightmare. Any dream about Orihime was obviously bliss, because it featured Orihime, but dreaming about her death was a nightmare straight from hell.

Thankfully, it was just a dream.

Orihime didn’t die in the fire. She was safe and sound, probably mixing up another strange concoction that some poor soul would end up trying. Uryū and Ichigo would. Hell, even _he_ would. They knew the risk that came with trying her strange foods and listening to her even stranger fantasies, because they’d done it before, and they’d do it again and again. They couldn’t say no to Orihime. One look from her was all it took.

Hichigo smiled slightly as he remembered the first time he tried one of her weird creations. He was sure his tongue was going to shrivel up the second the ‘whatever it was’ touched his taste buds. But he did it anyway, for her.

His hand reached up to grasp the necklace around his neck, the one with the black square at the end. He panicked when all he felt was the damn collar. The necklace was gone. Probably lost in the fire.

“Tch, like I care. It was a stupid necklace anyways.”

Hichigo was lying to himself. That necklace meant everything to him. It was Orihime’s suggestion that they’d all get matching necklaces as a sign of their unbreakable bond. Hichigo thought it was a stupid idea at first. Little girls wore friendship necklaces, not people like Hichigo. Still, he agreed to it, for her. He’d do anything to make her happy. He got his necklace last, and she gave it to him personally.

How fitting it was for her to have a white charm and for him to have a black one. The two were as opposite as night and day, but Hichigo was sure that he couldn’t live without her. He knew the way she felt about him. It was blatantly obvious. It was more than enough that they were friends, but having her _love_ him truly baffled him. She was perfect in every sense of the word, and he was Hichigo— punk ass delinquent.

He found her crush to be cute and amusing.  He figured it would go away in time. But it didn’t. He didn’t want to see Orihime as more than a friend, but she was making that rather difficult for him.

Orihime was beautiful. There was no doubt about that.

Hichigo and Ichigo, and sometimes Uryū would beat fellows senseless if they even looked at her in a suggestive manner. They were like a family. She was their sister and they were the over protective brothers. Hichigo realized that he thought of her as more than a sister when Ichigo stated that she looked rather pretty one day. It was a simple compliment, one that Ichigo didn’t mean any harm by, and yet Hichigo had punched him in the face because of it. Orihime was his and his alone. Any guy who even _thought_ about her as more than a friend, would get their asses kicked by him, even Ichigo.

Still, he never acted out on his feelings. He never showed her how he really felt about her.

“You don’t have to fight off every guy who looks at me, Hichigo. Not all of them are out to get me.”

She told him that one day and he scoffed at the idea.

She was painfully naïve, “Be realistic, Orihime. Men are animals. When it all boils down to it they all want is two things: domination and sex. You, being the type of person that you are, you're the perfect target.”

“I don’t think that’s true. You don’t think that way…do you?”

_Of course, I do. Why do you think I’m doing this in the first place? To show those bastards that you're mine._

 He didn’t dare say that aloud.

“Hichigo?”

“Don’t try and figure out the mind of a male, Orihime. You’ll hurt yourself.”

She never asked him again.

“What are you afraid of? If you love her so much then do something about it.”

Ichigo had told him that one day.

 “I’m not afraid of anything.”

That was a lie. Hichigo knew that Ichigo felt the same way about Orihime as he did. If either of them got together with Orihime then their bond of friendship would be strained. The two of them ended up making a deal: She’d be off limits to them. No matter how much they each liked her they wouldn’t act on it.

But now…now Hichigo had a different reason to be afraid. No thanks to Aizen and that Mayuri bastard. The effects of the serum were already obvious despite the fact that he had only been injected once, unlike the others who had been injected many times. He had already changed so much. He could feel a strange, unknown power coursing through him. His appearance made him look like ghost. White on white on white with a hint of black. What more were they going to do to him? What _thing_ would they turn him into? Would he end up having a mask on his face and gaping hole in his body?

They were making him into a monster. Hichigo knew that. He didn’t want Orihime to see what he was becoming. Hell would have to freeze over twice before that happened.

 

* * *

 

Orihime couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She didn’t _want_ to believe what she was hearing. How could anyone deliberately attack the Kurosaki family? It was something she couldn’t fathom. The Kurosaki’s were some of the nicest people she had ever had the fortune of knowing. It didn't make sense.

“Do you understand now, Orihime? These people from Hōgyoku Corporation might have taken Hichigo. That’s why I’m dropping out of school, to join the Detective Specialist. I’m going to find those bastards and I’m going to bring Hichigo back. It might take a while, but I promise we’ll all be together again. Just wait and see.”

She sniffled. “How do you know? How do you know he’s even alive? What if this is all in vain?”

Ichigo furrowed his brows at her, “Since when did you become such a pessimist? He’s alive Orihime, I know he is. I don’t know _how_ I know, but I know. I suppose it’s a twin thing.”

He reached up and wiped a tear away with his thumb, “There’s no need to cry, Orihime. It’s not like I’m going away forever. I’ll still come and see you and Uryū as often as I can.”

He reached into his pocket, “Close your eyes.”

“O-ok.”

Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt his arms wrap around her neck as he whispered in her ear, “No peaking.”

She blushed. What on earth was he doing? Something cool tickled her neck. Was he putting a necklace on her?

“Ichigo?”

“Ok, open your eyes.”

She felt for the necklaces, both her own white one and the mystery one. She gasped when she saw it. It was Hichigo’s.

“Ichigo, I can’t take this. You need this more than I do.”

He shook his head in disagreement, “No, you deserve to have it. Hichigo has always had his own special place in your heart. I was thinking, if his necklace is _near_ your heart, he’d be closer to you, figuratively speaking.”

She blushed, he was right. But this was Hichigo they were talking about. If anyone deserved something of his it was Ichigo. “But Ichigo-”

“I don’t need it, Orihime. I don’t need a necklace to keep Hichigo close to me, figuratively or literally. We’re twins. He’s _always_ with me.”

On the other side of the park, a man in a white and green striped sat down on one of the benches. A black cat hopped in his lap and he began to stroke it affectionately. Ichigo raised a brow. Was that Kisuke?

“I have to go Orihime. Will you be alright walking home alone?” he asked, holding out his hand to help her stand.

“Yes.”

“Alright. I’ll be seeing you.”

Orihime watched as he began to walk away. The wind whipped at her hair and was drying the tears slowly trickling down her face.

“I-Ichigo, wait!”

She ran towards him and collided with him just as he turned around to look back at her. He grunted at the impact.

“Orihi-”

She cut him off by placing her hands on his cheeks and her lips softly on his. Ichigo blinked in surprise. Did she just kiss him? But Orihime was in love with Hichigo, not him. He was very confused.

“Orihime, why did you do that?”

“You have to bring Hichigo back. You _have_ to.”

He hugged her tightly, “I already promised you that I would. Now go home, Orihime.”

She slowly let go of him and backed away. He gave her one last smile before turning around. As he was walking away he turned to her once more, “When I find Hichigo, I’ll be sure to relay your message.”

“What message?”

He placed a finger to his lips and gave her a teasing wink before continuing on his way. She was still confused.

 

* * *

 

Hichigo was bored. Very, very  bored. What the hell was he supposed to be doing anyways? Was he allowed to leave his room?

“Tch, like I give a damn if I’m allowed to leave or not. I’ll break down my own door if I have to.”

The door opened with ease. It wasn’t locked at all.

“Hmm, maybe I am allowed to wander around this place.”

Where he would wander, he still had no idea. He hadn’t a clue how big this place was, and he didn’t exactly pay attention to his surroundings when Nelliel led him to his room the night before. There was no telling where the halls would lead him.

He shrugged in indifference before walking in a random direction. “Whatever, like I give a fuck.”

“What are you doing?”

Hichigo nearly jumped out of his skin and whirled around. He came face to face with another one of Aizen and Mayuri’s creations. This man’s skin was a pale grey, he had black fur on his forearms, waist, and legs, and his hands and feet were clawed. In the middle of his chest was a hole, and thick black streaks formed at the base of the hole and ended at his waist. He had large bat-like wings and a long whip like tail. On his head were a pair of bat-like ears and his black hair reached his waist. But the thing that unnerved Hichigo the most was his eyes. Hichigo thought his own new eyes were frightening, but this guy took the cake. His irises were a bright yellow and were surrounded by green sclera while thick, black “tear marks” streamed down his face. The man’s eyes were cold, empty and emotionless, and they were creeping Hichigo out.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Ulquiorra Cifer. Why are you wandering around the corridors?”

Hichigo became defiant once more, “What’s it to you?”

“If you have no business out here, then return to your room.”

"What are you, the corridor police? My door was unlocked, so I thought I’d look around. Is that a crime?”

 “There is nothing out here worth seeing. Now, go back.”

Hichigo narrowed his eyes, “Are you threatening me?”

“It’s alright, Ulquiorra. I was just about to come and get Shiro anyways to introduce him to your fellow Espada.”

Hichigo stiffened before slowly turning around. Sōsuke Aizen was walking towards him like a pompous god. It made Hichigo want to punch him the face.

"I don’t give a fuck about your _Espada._ I have no desire to meet them. And my name is _Hichigo_.”

“Being so defiant this early, are we Shiro? We’ll need to get rid of that brash attitude of yours.”

“Stop calling me that!”

A strong current of shocks ran through his body and Hichigo dropped to his knees, glaring up at Aizen, “Damn you, you bastard.”

“Ulquiorra, would you take Shiro to the Espada meeting room? I’ll be there shortly.”

“Yes, sir.”

The Ulquiorra guy tossed Hichigo over his shoulder with ease, “What the hell do you think you’re doing bat-boy? Put me down, damn it!”

They arrived in a room and he was tossed unceremoniously into a chair. Ulquiorra took a seat next to him. As Hichigo got up to leave, he was pushed him back down, “Sit down, boy.”

“ _Boy_?”

“Hey Ulquiorra, did you make yourself a new friend?”

Hichigo recognized that voice. It sounded like Nnoitra. His suspicions were confirmed when he turned around and saw him enter the room. He was followed by other people. Some of them he recognized, like Nelliel and Grimmjow, but he didn’t know who the others were. They all took a seat around a table.

Nnoitra leaned over and grinned. “So, the new kid decided to join us, huh? Tell me, how do you like being seated with the mighty Espada? Do you feel honored? Intimidated? You should be.”

Hichigo raised an eyebrow, “Why would I feel intimidated by a group of people who look like they belong in a freak circus?”

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes, “What was that?”

A grin spread across Hichigo’s face, “I didn’t stutter.”

Nnoitra’s eye twitched. Was this punk mocking him?

One of his four hands gripped a scythe tightly. Nelliel took note.

“Don’t do anything rash, Nnoitra. You’re pride is clouding your judgment. They’re only petty insults, you shouldn’t let them get to you.”

“Shut the fuck up, Nelliel. Like I’d listen to orders from a weak woman.”

Nelliel simply looked away from him though Hichigo sworn he saw her mouth the word “idiot.”

“Nnoitra, control yourself,” Aizen’s smooth voice spoke as he entered the room. He sat down at the table and two other men that Hichigo didn’t recognize flanked his side.

“Good evening my Espada. As you can see, we have a new comrade. Let’s introduce ourselves to him while we drink tea. “

 

* * *

 

They were driving down the Highway, Kisuke and Ichigo. Ichigo didn't have a clue where they were going, but it was clear that it was a ways out of town. The ride was silent save for the black cat’s purring. It was perched across Ichigo’s shoulder and its tail was flicking under Ichigo’s nose, much to his annoyance.

“Stupid cat, get off me,” he grunted as he pried the cat off his shoulders. Kisuke looked offended.

“That wasn’t nice. Yoruichi is a very smart cat.”

Ichigo looked at him incredulously, “The Yoruichi you were telling me about the other day is a _cat_?”

“No, I’m the Yoruichi he was talking about. He just named the cat after me.”

Ichigo jumped before turning around to see a woman sitting up in the back seat of the car. She had dark skin, purple hair and golden eyes.  How had he not noticed her before? The thing that shocked Ichigo the most was the woman’s complete lack of clothing.

“Did you have a nice nap, Yoruichi?” Kisuke smiled at her through the rear view mirror.

She smiled back and stretched, “Glorious.”

Ichigo didn’t know what to do. There was a naked woman in the back seat. A gorgeous, naked woman. Ichigo couldn’t look away from a certain aspect of her body. He had never been in a situation like this before and his cheeks were heating up considerably.

“Would you like to touch them? I won’t mind.”

Ichigo’s eyes looked quickly at Yoruichi’s face. She was grinning in a teasing manner.

“Don’t encourage him, Yoruichi. I wouldn’t want to have to kill my newest recruit.”

Yoruichi laughed, “Oh lighten up, Kisuke.”

Ichigo had enough. Neither of them seemed bothered by her lack of clothing, “Would you please put some clothes on!?”

The two them laughed as Yoruichi began to put on a pair of pants and a shirt, “Was that the first time you’ve seen a girl naked? I’m surprised. I would think someone as handsome as you would have seen a lot of naked woman by now.”

Ichigo blushed some more, “Shut up.”

“What about that girl you were with at the park, hmm?” Kisuke joined in on Yoruichi’s teasing.

Ichigo looked appalled, “O-Orihime? Never. I’ve never seen her naked. Why would you even ask me something like that? She’s like a sister to me.”

“Really? The two of you seemed pretty chummy. Do you always kiss your ‘sisters’?”

“ _She_ kissed _me_ , and I don’t know why she did that.”

“Did you tell her what you were going to be doing?”

“Yeah…”

Kisuke got a solemn look on his face. “This is bad. You shouldn’t have done that Ichigo. We’re going to have to kill your friend now.”

“What?!”

Kisuke grinned, “I’m joking, I’m joking. Geez, kids these days have no sense of humor.”

Ichigo glared, “That wasn’t funny in the slightest.”

They pulled in front of an old, abandoned warehouse.

“Alright Ichigo, get out of the car.”

Ichigo did as he was told and looked around, following Yoruichi and Kisuke inside, “What is this place?” he asked, looking around curiously.

Kisuke grinned, “It’s an abandoned warehouse. Obviously.”

A vein ticked in Ichigo’s forehead.

“Everything you're asking in that head of yours will be answered, follow me.” He opened a large, trap door. Ichigo peered down into it. He couldn’t see or hear anything.

“What’s down there?” he asked wearily.

“Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!” Yoruichi teased.

Another vein ticked in Ichigo’s forehead.

“Relax, Ichigo. Nothing is going to kill you down here…maybe.”

He was pushed inside and the trap door slammed shut before Ichigo had the chance to escape.

The long corridor they were walking down finally opened up to a large training ground. Ichigo was baffled by what he was seeing. He knew they were underground, but it looked like they were outside. There were rocks, cliffs, and even a fake blue sky.

“Welcome to our headquarters, Ichigo.”

“ _This_ is your headquarters? This place is huge.”

“This is only the training grounds. There are still the offices and labs.”

“How did you find this place?”

Kisuke laughed, “Find it? I built this place.”

“One person can’t build something like this all on their own.”

Kisuke shrugged, “I had a lot of free time.”

He looked around the grounds. There wasn’t a soul in sight, save for the three of them and the cat.

“Is there something-”

“Shh,” Kisuke cut him off. His eyes slowly swept the area. Ichigo didn’t know what to do. He was beginning to feel really awkward.

“Ichigo, raise your right hand. When I tell you to close it, close it, and quickly.”

Ichigo did as he was told, “Ok? Why?”

“You’ll see.”

Ichigo felt rather silly with his hand up in the air. "Was there a point to this?”

“Close!”

Ichigo closed his hand quickly. His brow furrowed when he felt something inside. He didn’t see anything coming towards him, so what could he have grabbed? He opened his hand to reveal a dart.

“What the hell?”

“Hiyori, that wasn’t very nice. You shouldn’t use your poison dart gun on new comrades.”

“Tch, as if I care.”

A person came out from behind one of the boulders. Ichigo gawked, it was a girl. A _girl._ She didn’t look any older than thirteen.

“You have a _kid_ working for you? Are you insane?” He exasperated at Kisuke.

This girl came charging at Ichigo and whacked him in the face with a flip flop whilst screaming, “What did you just call me?”

“Ow! You little runt, what the hell was that for?”

“Who are you calling a runt? I’m twenty-two years old, dumbass.”

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. There was no way that was true.

“What’s wrong, dumbass, did I hit you too hard?”

“Stop calling me dumbass, snaggletooth!”

That was the first thing Ichigo noticed about her. She was the same height as his sisters and her blonde hair was pulled into pigtails with barrettes pinning her bangs back. Her brown eyes were glaring at him and he could have sworn he heard her snarl.

“Hiyori, why don’t you gather the others? They have a new comrade to meet after all.”

Hiyori cupped her hand against her mouth, “Hey guys, Kisuke wants you all out here!”

Kisuke smacked his hand against his forehead.

Ichigo glanced around as he saw people walking towards them. Were these his new comrades?

“Something the matter boss?” A man with white hair asked. He looked over at Ichigo? “Who’s the kid?”

“Kid?”

Kisuke slapped Ichigo on the back, “Everyone, this is-” he stopped and looked around the group of people, “Where is Shinji?”

“I’ll go get him,” Hiyori sighed.

She disappeared behind a boulder. Not a minute later they could hear her shouting, “Get up, dumb ass!”

“Ouch! Hiyori, you little bitch,” Another voice, a male, shouted back.

“Kisuke wants us to meet our new comrade, now come on.”

“Damn it, Hiyori, let go of my ear, that hurts!”

Ichigo watched in amusement as Hiyori drug a man who was clearly taller than her over to the group. From what ichigo could tell, the man had blond hair that came to his chin.

“There, we’re all here,” Hiyori declared, letting go of the guy’s ear.

“Stupid bitch,” he mumbled while rubbing his ear. That earned him a slap in the face via flip flop.

“Alright, settle down everyone. I’d like you to meet your newest comrade.”

All eyes turned on Ichigo and he was beginning to feel self conscious.

“Him? He still looks like a high school student,” A girl with braided black hair and glasses said.

“He’s…special.”

“Special huh?” a man with long, wavy blond hair chimed in. “He looks pretty normal to me.”

“I don’t know, Rose, he has this punk aura to him,” another man with an odd shaped black afro and sunglasses added.

“He looks suspiciously familiar, huh Love?” The glasses girl asked the man with the afro.

“You’re right Lisa. I feel like I've seen him somewhere…” The white haired man added.

A girl with green hair tugged at the white man’s shirt,” Hey Kensei, his hair’s an odd color, don’t you think?”

The largest man Ichigo had ever seen spoke up, “You’re hair is green Mashiro. I don’t think you have a right to say his is odd.”

“Well, your hair is _pink_ Hachi,” The afro guy-Love?- said.

“What do you think, Nemu? Does he look familiar to you?” The glasses girl-Lisa, wasn’t it?- asked another girl with black braided hair.

“He does look familiar…” Nemu answered

“You got a name kid?” It was the man that Hiyori had pulled over to them. He heard her call him Shinji, right?

“Ichigo Kurosaki.”

There was silence.

“What did you just say?” Shinji asked.

“Ichigo Kurosaki,” he repeated.

The white haired man spoke up, “Kisuke, is this…”

“Isshin and Masaki’s son? Yeah…”

“How did you find him, Kisuke? I though all of the Kurosaki’s died.” Kensei asked.

“So did I. Kuchiki and Abarai did mention something about us Detective specialists to him and he requested to see us. So I found him, and here we are.”

“So you decided to join us to avenge your family, huh?” Lisa asked.

Ichigo shrugged, “Pretty much. My ultimate goal is to find my brother, and then he and I will show Aizen that messing with the Kurosaki family was the biggest mistake of his life.”

“Your brother? Rose asked.

Yoruichi spoke up, “Ichigo thinks his brother Hichigo is still alive.”

“I don’t think, I know. He’s out there somewhere.”

“Since Hichigo wasn’t found at the crime scene, it was safe to assume he’s dead. However, because the fire was caused by Hōgyoku Corporation…”

Hiyori looked at Urahara in shock “Are you saying that Aizen kidnapped him?”

“It’s a possibility.”

“If that’s the case then there’s no telling what Sōsuke Aizen and Mayuri Kurotsuchi turned him into,” Hachi spoke up.

“I don’t care if Hichigo looks like a monster now. He’s my brother and that’s all that matters to me.”

“So everyone, are we going to help him out?” Kisuke asked.

They all shrugged in unison, Shinji spoke, “ We’ll give him a shot.”

Kisuke clapped his hands together, “Great! Now Ichigo, I know you’ve been hearing their names off and on, but let me introduce everyone to you officially. This is Yoruichi Shihōin: My second in command.”

Yoruichi grinned enthusiastically, “If you ask politely, I’ll let you see me naked again.”

Kisuke snorted at Ichigo’s blushing face before continuing on, “Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sarugaki are my senior field agents. If Yoruichi and I aren’t around, then they’re in charge.”

Hiyori poked Ichigo in the chest, “That’s right. And just because you’re Isshin and Masaki’s son, doesn’t mean I’m going to be nice, you got that?”

Shinji flicked her in the cheek, “Shut up, Hiyori.”

Kisuke continued on, “My stealth force is made up of Lisa Yadōmaru and Mashiro Kuna.”

“You’re welcome to borrow my erotic Manga,” Lisa said. Ichigo blushed once more.

Mashiro, who also looked as old as his sisters, gave a pout, “This isn’t fair, now I’m not the baby of the group anymore.”

“Kensei Muguruma is my weapons specialist.”

Ichigo found Kensei, the man with the white hair, to be rather intimidating. He reminded him of a drill sergeant.

“Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi are my bomb technicians.”

“Call me Rose, if you will,” Rōjūrō bowed.

“Rose can be dramatic sometimes so ignore him when he begins acting that way,” Love commented.

“Last but not least, are my forensic scientists, Hachigen Ushōda and Nemu Kurotsuchi.”

Ichigo looked surprised, “Kurotsuchi?”

Nemu bowed, “There’s no need to feel threatened. I do not agree with my father’s way of living.”

“Ichigo, there’s something else you should know.”

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“I told you that Aizen experimented on eight detective specialist, did I not?”

“Yes.”

“Excluding myself, Yoruichi, and Nemu, these are those same people.”

Orihime paced back and forth in her apartment. Why did she do that? Why did she kiss Ichigo? She was in love with Hichigo, wasn't she? Did she kiss him _because_ he looked like Hichigo?

“His lips were so soft though…” she said as she lay down to go to bed.

Orihime ended up falling asleep with her hand grasping Hichigo’s necklace and her face buried in Ichigo’s jacket.


	6. Chapter 6

Aizen scanned the table, “Does everyone have their tea? Good, let us begin with the introductions.”

Hichigo rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to be introduced to anyone. He didn’t give a fuck about anyone here.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Aizen, “You should be more respectful to your comrades, Shiro.”

“My name is _Hichigo._ Say it with me, Hi-chi-go. It really isn’t that difficult of a name.”

Aizen merely smiled and Hichigo hated it. That smile was so condescending, and arrogant.

“Coyote Starrk is our Primera Espada. He’s our top gunman.”

Hichigo looked at the end of the table. _Well doesn’t he seem like a barrel full of monkeys…_

Thankfully, this Coyote guy seemed to look more human than the people he had met previously. He had shoulder length, wavy brown hair and a goatee. His grey eyes were giving off an “I’m tired” aura and Hichigo wouldn’t be surprised if the guy fell asleep. Like all the other strange beings that he had met, this guy also had a hole—his being on his chest—and a mask on his face that resembled an eye patch.  He was wearing the generic black and white outfit as everyone else with a few alterations: His white jacket, which was opened at the chest, had grey fur along the collar— that connected to a furry cape—and forearms. His black pants also had grey fur along the shin and calf area. The way he was sitting, Hichigo could see two gun holsters on each hip.

“A gunman huh? Big fucking whoop. Like I’d give a damn about someone as cowardly as a-”

Hichigo was interrupted as a loud shot was fired and a blue orb flew past his head. He didn’t know what it was, but it certainly wasn’t a bullet.

He sent a glare at Starrk, “What the hell was that?”

“Listen kid, I know you’ve got a lot of pent up rage right now, but you’re loud, and I’m tired. So shut up, would ya?”

Hichigo held his tongue. He didn’t know what Starrk had fired at him, but he didn’t want it to happen again.

Aizen continued with his introductions, “Our Segunda is Baraggan Louisenbairn. He is the oldest Espada.”

_No shit, Sherlock._

 It was obvious this Baraggan guy was the oldest in the room. He looked like a stern grandpa. His hair was grey, he had thick eyebrows, and a bushy mustache. The mask on his face resembled a crown and although Hichigo couldn’t see the hole, he assumed it was probably on his chest, which seemed to be the most common place. The man looked like a grumpy, war veteran, evident because of the scar running down his right eye. His black and white outfit was lined with black fur along the collar and he had short sleeves compared to the others.

“So tell me, old man. What sort of ‘special’ thing can you do?”

“Old man? You cocky, little brat. My powers will forever put whatever you have brewing inside you to shame. I am a time lord. I age things at a rapid rate. In that since, I am like a god. You’re a fool for believing my ‘age’ holds no power against you.”

“You sure an arrogant one, aren’t you? So you age things, huh? Doesn’t seem all that threatening.”

Baraggan didn’t respond, he merely lifting his hands, which were hidden under the table, and placed them on the surface. If Hichigo had been drinking his tea, he would have spewed it everywhere. The man’s forearms and hands were bone. There wasn’t a trace of skin or muscle on them, just bones.

Aizen spoke from across the table, “Baraggan, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t disintegrate my table.”

There was a pause before Baraggan lifted his hands, “Of course, sir.”

Hichigo stared, unblinking at the spot Baraggan’s hands were. The table _had_ begun to disintegrate. In fact, it looked like it was rotting. Wasn’t this table marble?

Aizen gave Hichigo that same, condescending smile, “Shall I go on, Shiro?”

Hichigo replied with a withering glare, “I think you should go fuck yourself with an egg beater.”

“Shiro, I will not tolerate any more of your crude outbursts. I’ll have to severely punish you if you do it again.”

He flashed a challenging smirk, “I can’t wait.”

Aizen continued on, much to Hichigo’s annoyance.

“There are two Trecero Espada… Tres Espada A, Tier Harribel, and Tres Espada B, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. They’re sisters.”

Hichigo glanced back and forth between the two of them. He had already met Nelliel, and she didn’t look anything like Tier. Tier's skin was tan compared to Nelliel’s paler tone. Her hair was a bright yellow in a messy style.  Underneath, and off to the side of her green eyes, were a pair of blue lightning bolts. She too had the same white and black outfit, but she took hers to a completely different level.  Her breasts were barely covered by a hard looking, white material and her shoulders had thick, blunt spikes. Her midriff was exposed, save for a thin, spine-like line running down the center. She had on a short black skirt that was covered with the same hard material that was on her breast. It looked like bones. She had on white boots that went past her knees and white gloves that extended to her elbows. Her neck also had a thick, white collar.

Either she had no qualms in showing off her body, or it was a requirement for females to dress this way for the enjoyment of the males. Hichigo assumed it was the latter. Nelliel wasn’t exposing herself like Tier was, but her outfit was so tight fitting that it left little to the imagination, even if she did look like a centaur, Hichigo was disgusted by it.

“You don’t look like sisters to me.”

“We’re step sisters.”

It was Tier who spoke. Her voice was cold and aloof. It wasn’t anything like Nelliel’s who had a little bit of brightness in her tone.

“So what sort of “special ability” do you two have? Are you some sort of Horse and Rider duo? An Amazon princess and her noble steed? Or are the two of you just here for the sole purpose of giving the dominant male population something to masturbate to?”

Tier shot Hichigo a chilling glare and Nelliel looked appalled, “Hichigo, that was rude.”

“It’s the truth though, isn’t it?”

Neither of them responded.

“ _Isn’t it?”_

“I’m sure Lord Aizen has a very good reason for giving us these clothes…”

“I’m sure he does, Nelliel,” He sent a glare towards Aizen, “I’m sure he does.”

Aizen continued to go down the list. The Cuatro Espada was Ulquiorra Cifer. Hichigo didn’t think much of him. He screamed indifference. Or rather _didn’t_ scream it.

Nnoitra Gilga, whom Hichigo dubbed ‘The Bug Man’, was the Quinto Espada. Hichigo hated him. He was a womanizing ass and chauvinistic. Hichigo hated people like that. He couldn’t stand men who looked at females as if they were pieces of meat. He had younger sisters after all.

Sexta Espada was ‘Kitty Boy’ Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Hichigo wasn’t really sure what to think of him, but there was a destructive look in his eyes. It was as if he would snap and start beating everyone in the room for sheer enjoyment.

The Septima Espada was Zommari Rureaux. He was a dark skinned individual with bony spikes on his bald head. He also had on a pair of earrings and a bony necklace. His eyes were deep set and golden yellow. His lower body wasn’t visible to Hichigo, but Hichigo wasn’t sure he even wanted to know what the rest of him looked like if it was as strange as everyone else.

The Octava Espada looked like a mad scientist and according to Aizen, worked in the lab. Szayel Aporro Granz was his name. He was seated right next to Hichigo—to Hichigo’s dismay—so his entire appearance was visible. His lower half was covered in purple tentacles that barely exposed his feet and overlaid by a white skirt thing. His torso was covered grey material and long white sleeves that had four purple droplets on each one. His hands were white and his fingers were purple. Around his head was an odd head piece that looked like a piece of bone that extended over his ears and a smaller portion on his brow line. His eyes were also orange, like Mayuri’s, and his left eye had purple markings around it while the right was covered by his pink hair. On his back, there were four long, grey protrusions that had red droplets hanging from them.

“I see you’re captivated by my appearance. Of course, it’s natural, this is what perfection looks like.”

Hichigo gave a snort, “Perfection? You look like the love child between a butterfly and an anemone.”

There were a few snickers across the table, but they didn’t last long after what Szayel said.

“You do realize that I have full access to all the labs here? I can experiment on you any time I want. And that serum that was injected into you? I have access to that too. Don’t under estimate me.”

The Noveno Espada was Aaroniero Arruruerie. His face was covered by an elongated white mask. Hichigo was glad about this though, because he could have sworn he heard bubbling sounds come from behind there. He could have also sworn he heard _two_ voices from behind the mask.

The Decimo and final Espada was Yammy Llargo. The man Hichigo met when he first got to wherever this was. The guy was huge, but Hichigo could tell he wasn’t all that bright. Like the majority of the other Espada, he had an air of arrogance to him.

“These are now your brothers and sisters, Shiro. Once you finish your training, you will be our Cero Espada.”

The other Espada looked at Aizen in shock. Apparently, being ranked the Cero Espada was quite the honor. Hichigo however, had an indifferent look on his face. He didn’t give a fuck about being the Cero Espada.

“Sorry to disappoint you, _Lord Aizen,_ but I have no intention or desire to become your Cero Espada.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

Hichigo got up from the table and began to walk away.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving, obviously. My business here is finished, so I don't see a point in staying.”

“Sit down, Shiro.”

Hichigo ignored the command.

“Did you not hear me? I said to _sit down.”_

Once again, Hichigo felt that unbearable pain course through him.  It made his entire body go numb and his knees buckled.  He panted heavily and sent a glare up at Aizen,” You… fucking bastard!”

“Szayel. Why don’t you do the honor of injecting him with more of his special serum? I have it right here with me.”

Szayel's grin turned demonic as Aizen handed a syringe over that was filled with a thick, black liquid, “It would be an honor and a pleasure, sir.”

“Get the hell away from me, you tentacle _freak…_ ” Hichigo growled.

Szayel laughed. “Resistance is vain, Shiro. Now, be a good little test subject and hold still.”

“I have to warn you, Szayel, some of the effects might take place immediately. Keep your guard up.”

“Understood, sir.”

If Hichigo had any feeling left in his arms, he would have started swinging, anything to get away. Szayel held him down with one of his twisting tentacles and injected the serum.

It fucking _hurt_ , burning through his veins, scorching even hotter than the flames that took his family. It was so much worse than the electric shocks. He began thrashing under Szayel’s weight, screams escaping his lips. His blood was boiling and he felt like his muscles were being pulled, ripped and stretched. What the hell was happening? He hadn't had to feel the pain the first time, because he had been unconscious and he wondered how long it would last.

Slowly, the burning pain subsided into a dull ache, and Hichigo stopped thrashing. He fought for breath, covered in sweat.

Szayel released the pressure of his tentacle and walked back to his seat, leaving Hichigo on the floor. Every breath that he took sounded strange, but he couldn’t exactly point out why.

The meeting went on while Hichigo lay on the floor. The dull ache was still there, but he was slowly regaining a sense of feeling back in his limbs and he managed, albeit painfully, to get on his hands and knees.

“Lord Aizen, when are we going to burn another house down?” Nnoitra asked with freakish glee.

“Patience, Nnoitra. We only have two houses left. We’ll get to them in due time.”

Nnoitra continued to blab on, “Personally, I think the most recent house was the best.”

The other Espada shot him a look. The last house they burned down was Hichigo’s. They knew he was trying to rile him up. Ever since Hichigo had arrived, Nnoitra wanted to get a piece of him.

“Hey, Shiro, I saw you had a couple of sisters. How old were they?”

Hichigo raised his head enough to glare at him and Nnoitra laughed, “Oh, I see. Since you’re giving me that look, that must mean they were old enough for boys to notice them. They still looked pretty young though. I’m going to take a wild guess and say they were around thirteen. Am I correct?”

When Hichigo didn’t answer Nnoitra cackled once more, “So that’s a yes? It’s a shame they died and you didn’t. I always liked the younger ones. They’re so _innocent_. You know what I mean?”

“Nnoitra, stop it. You’ve said enough,” Nelliel scolded.

He waved her off, “The blonde one seemed especially _nice._ She’d probably be easily manipulated if you catch my drift—”

Nnoitra didn’t even know what hit him. One minute, he was laughing his head off and the next, he was flying across the ground. Hichigo watched him with murderous intent. Nnoitra grinned gleefully.

“Ah, so you _can_ fight, eh? This should be fun.”

Hichigo only had one thing on his mind: _Kill_. It was as if his brain went onto autopilot. He felt a raw power welling up inside him, and it felt good.

Nnoitra rolled to his feet and charged at him with scythe in hand, swinging it down on Hichigo. He caught the blade in his hand, slicing his palm before wrenching Nnoitra’s weapon out of his grip, tossing it aside. Nnoitra looked dumbfounded for a moment before smirking.

“Ha, think you’ve got the upper hand just because you got rid of my weapon? I can beat you to shreds with my own bare hands! You’re _nothing_ compared to me, noth-”

Hichigo punched him in the gut, forcing him to the ground with a thud. He dropped on top of him, digging his knee into an accommodating diaphragm while his hands wrapped around Nnoitra's throat and he squeezed.

Nnoitra thrashed under him, trying to escape but Hichigo didn’t release. A warped grin started to spread across his features. This felt good. All of his pent up anger and frustration finally being let loose and who better to take it out on than a bug? Hichigo took in the sight of Nnoitra’s face slowing turning an unhealthy shade of blue. He liked the feel of Nnoitra thrashing helpless under him. A predator conquering his prey. It excited him, gave him goose bumps. He started to chuckle a little bit. It was a sound he hadn't heard before. His own voice was watery, almost hollow.

Footsteps approached him, but he paid them no heed, “That is enough. I think he gets the point. If you do that any longer, you’ll kill him.”

He didn’t know who was speaking to him and he ignored their request. He _wanted_ to kill.

“It’s all right Kaname. Nnoitra’s strong enough to find a way out. He’s not my Quinto Espada for nothing.  Besides, this is good exercise for Shiro. Release your anger.”

It was as if a gear had been snapped back into place. “Release your anger” is what Aizen had told him to do.

Hichigo’s grip on Nnoitra relaxed. What the hell was he doing? Why had he been that gleeful? He didn’t mind beating up a few punks here and there in the school yard, but not once did he want to kill someone. And now here he was doing exactly that and _enjoying_ it? It had already begun. They really were turning him into a monster. He felt sick. He couldn’t move.

He felt a shove from under him before being kicked in the gut. Nnoitra stood over him, breathing heavily, “You’re a fool for stopping when you did. Just look at you now. You can’t even bring yourself to move after realizing what you can do.”

 He kicked him in the gut again, “You’re so pathetic. Do you really frighten yourself that much? Ha! You’ll never win if you’re scared of what you are.

Another kick to the gut, “Get mad.”

Another, “Get mad, I said!”

“That’s enough, Nnoitra,” Aizen spoke up. He turned to the man on his right, “Gin, I believe it’s time to start Shiro’s training.”

The man called Gin grinned, “Of course sir, I’ll begin right away.”

“Very good. The rest of you may leave.”

The Espada filed out. Nelliel turned back around to look at Hichigo, a worried expression on her face before exiting the room.

 

* * *

 

“Y-you’re the ones he experimented on?”

“It’s rude to point and stare with your mouth open, Ichigo.” Kisuke informed him.

“But I thought you said The Commander of the police force ordered for their execution?”

“He did. I had to pull a lot of strings for him to agree to this. Even now, the agreement is still strained. There are few and far between on the other police branches that trust them.”

“But why? They did nothing wrong.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kensei replied, “We’re still a danger to everyone around us.”

Ichigo glanced them over, “You don’t look so dangerous to me.”

“We _change_ in certain situations. That’s the best way I can explain it.” Shinji replied.

“Change? How?”

“You’ll find out in due time,” Urahara answered, “right now we need to begin your training. Ichigo, are you willing to be away from civilization life for four years? You won’t be able to contact anyone during that time. You will be here, day in and day out, until I say you are ready to take on the world.”

Ichigo blinked at him stupidly, “Four years? Did you just say _four years?_ ”

“I did. It takes four full years to train to become a Detective Specialist.”

“I can’t wait that long!” Ichigo shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “I have to find Hichigo _now_. There’s no telling what will have happened to him in four years.”

“It’s either four years or we’re not helping you at all. If your brother was really taken by the Hōgyoku Corporation then you’re dealing with a completely different animal now. This isn’t like beating up a couple of guys in the school yard for messing with you. These guys _run_ the school yard. If you’re not for them, you’re against them. You can’t expect to run out into enemy territory and not get shot.”

“I can’t contact _anyone?_ ” Ichigo had a desperate look on his face.

“I’m sorry but that’s the rules. I will however give you this one night to say your goodbyes and sort things out, but this night only. Do you understand?”

Ichigo nodded.

“Good. Now follow me. I have much to show you.”

 

* * *

 

Uryū waited outside his house. He was annoyed. _Very_ annoyed. Just what the hell did Ichigo want to talk to him about at three in the morning?  Uryū knew that Ichigo went to train, or whatever, with those Detective Specialist, but couldn’t Ichigo talk to him when the sun was up? Or was the message that important that it couldn’t wait?

Crunching gravel came from his left and he looked to see Ichigo walking towards him.

“You’re late,” he said, crossing his arms.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, “Sorry…”

“What’s so important that I had to meet you at this hour? Couldn’t you just talk to me over the phone?”

“No, I had to do it in person. I need to give you something.”

“And you couldn’t have done this at a more decent hour?”

“They told me I had tonight only to take care of business.”

Uryū frowned, “What do you mean ‘take care of business’? What’s going on, Ichigo?”

“Urahara told me that I’ll be gone for four years. During that time, I won’t be able to contact anyone. I’ll be closed off from the outside world.”

Uryū adjusted his glasses, “I see. Does Orihime know about this?”

Ichigo hesitated before pulling a sealed letter from his pocket, “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about…”

“No.”

Ichigo blinked in shock at his friend’s bluntness, “Uryū, I’m begging you, _please._ ”

“Why can’t you do it yourself? You’re telling me just fine. Why can’t you just talk to Orihime?”

“You know how Orihime is…”

“The Orihime I know is understanding and trusting. Which Orihime are you talking about?”

“It’ll lessen the blow if she reads it in a letter…”

“Do you really believe that? What’s the real reason, Ichigo? I know you’re not giving me a full explanation.”

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. Uryū was one of his close friends, but he hated how he could see right through him. Ichigo might as well have been transparent.

“Ichigo?”

“I don’t want to see her cry.”

Uryū looked at him as if he was stupid, “And you think I do?

“You can always handle it better than Hichigo or I. You’re…you’re more stable than we are during those moments. You always made sure to take her feelings into account first. The only thing Hichigo and I would do was beat up the person that made her cry.”

“You’re the one that’s going to make her cry, Ichigo.”

“Which is why I’ve been beating myself up all day, believe me.”

Uryū squinted. When he looked closer, Ichigo did look rather roughed up, “What did you do, have a fight with your own shadow?”

Ichigo gave an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his head, “I started training today. I pissed off one of my comrades, because I thought her exercise was stupid and she got mad.”

Uryū couldn’t suppress his eye roll, “So you’re already causing problems, huh? That doesn’t surprise me.”

“Shut the hell up, Uryū. If you saw the machine she put me on, you would have thought it was stupid too. Besides, she’s a snaggletooth bitch anyways.”

“Who exactly do you work with?”

Ichigo merely shrugged, “I’m not obligated to say.”

A black cat started rubbing against Ichigo’s legs and he knew his time was ending. He placed the letter in Uryū’s hand, “Please, just…give this to her.”

Uryū pursed his lips, but pocketed the letter nonetheless.

The two friends stood there awkwardly, looking anywhere but at each other and unsure of what to do. Were they supposed to hug? Or shake each other’s hands? They were best friends, sure, but neither one of them were very touchy feely. So what’s a person to do when they won’t see their friend for four years?

Ichigo shuffled his feet, “Well, I guess I’ll see you later or something…”

Uryū stood there for a moment before jabbing his fist into Ichigo’s jaw. Ichigo stumbled back a bit, a bewildered expression on his face.

“What the fuck was that about?”

“Like you said, you and Hichigo always beat up the person who made Orihime cry. I thought I’d give it a shot for a change.”

Ichigo smirked, “Then you should have hit me harder. Later, Uryū.”

As he walked away, Uryū  spoke quietly to himself, “You’d better come back, Ichigo. Both you and Hichigo better come back.”

* * *

 

Orihime stood dumbfounded in her living room, still clothed in her pajamas, the unopened letter in her hand. Uryū was there too, sitting on her couch with his head in his hands. He had gone to Orihime’s not long after Ichigo had left, figuring it would be best if he didn’t wait.

“I don’t understand. Why did Ichigo want to give this to me? Why couldn’t _he_ just give it to me?”

“Everything you want to know is in there.”

“Did you read it, Uryū?”

He shook his head, “I’m just the messenger, but I have a pretty good idea about what it says.”

Orihime bit her lip, “I don’t know if I want to read this. I- I have a bad feeling about what’s inside.”

“You might not want to, but you need to, Orihime.”

She took a breath, “Well, here it goes.”

_Hey Orihime, it’s Ichigo, though you probably already knew that._

_I’m not really sure how to put this without making you upset, so I’ll just come out and say it._

_I’m not coming back. At least, not for another four years. My new comrades say that training takes four years, and then I can become an official Detective Specialist. During that time, I’m going to be cut off from the outside world and from you._

_I don’t like it, but I have no say. You have every right to be upset with me. I told you I wasn’t going to leave, but I am._

_But I promise, I’ll come back. I’ll come back and I’ll bring Hichigo with me._

_When you need something, ask Ury_ _ū. He’ll be able to help more than I ever could._

_Make some new friends while I’m away. Perhaps, they’ll be better friends than I was._

_Take care._

The letter fell from Orihime’s hands. Her eyes were downcast and she was quiet.

Uryū got up and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, “Orihime, are you alright?”

She shrugged off his hand and bolted out the door. Uryū called after her, but to no avail. She kept running. She ran, and ran, and ran. Tears were beginning to cloud her vision, but she continued to run. She didn’t have a clue where she was going, but she had to get away. She didn't even know _what_ she was running from. Maybe the truth.

Orihime ran until her legs buckled underneath her and she collapsed in the road. There wasn’t another soul insight. It was still a few hours before the sun came up. She didn't have a clue where she was, but as she looked around, she got a good idea.

The house was right in front of her, plain as day. _Their_ house, still damaged from the fire. It looked awful.  The windows were busted, the roof was falling apart, the outside was blackened with ash, and the beams were bent and splintered. She didn’t know why it hadn’t been taken down by the city. Maybe Ichigo requested it not to be destroyed. Maybe it was being used as a memorial. It wouldn’t surprise Orihime, Isshin and Masaki were very well known throughout town, and loved by most everyone they came across.

Orihime laughed bitterly at the irony of it all. She wanted to scold her feet for bringing her all the way there. She began shouting towards the house,

“You two had better come back. I will never forgive either of you if you don’t come back. Promise me… you’ll come back.”

She knew her shouting was in vain. They couldn’t hear her. But she did it anyways, hoping that maybe, just maybe, wherever the two of them were, they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

 

 

In two different locations the twins were bloodied and battered. Sweat dripped off them and their breathing was hard and labored. But determination was in their eyes. Despite not knowing where the other was, the two of them had the same thought in mind.

Finding each other, and making an oath that they would return…for her.


	7. Chapter 7

 

A fox, that’s what he was.

That was the best way Hichigo could describe Gin Ichimaru, the man whom Aizen put in charge to train him. He always had a wide mocking smile, and his eyes were always in slits. Hichigo could never tell whether or not he was looking at him. Not to mention the way his silver hair fell into his eyes, obscuring them. He was tall and lanky and seemed to mock with every movement. Hichigo didn’t know much about the guy, but from the way he looked, he could tell he was a rather creepy fellow. He pissed him off to no end, and if he didn’t know any better, Hichigo would have thought he was doing it on purpose.

Gin took another swipe at him, catching Hichigo across the ear.

He was fast. Hichigo had no problem out maneuvering punks in the school yard, but this guy was another story entirely. Hichigo was always on the defensive, and even then it seemed pointless to keep his fist up because he was going to get hit anyways. Gin _always_ found an opening.

“Come now, Shiro, you’re boring me. Surely, you can do better than that.”

Hichigo growled, “That’s not my name, damn it. And I don’t _want_ to do this.”

Gin laughed, “You don’t have a choice. You belong to Aizen now, and he wants you to be his Cero Espada. Whatever Aizen wants, Aizen gets.”

Gin took another swing. His eyes widened slightly before going back to their usual slits. Hichigo had caught his fist in his hand and was glaring at him from the corner of his eyes.

“I don’t fucking belong to anyone.”

“Interesting. Very interesting.”

Hichigo stepped away from Gin and raised an eyebrow, “What the hell are you blabbing about now?”

“It seems you fight best when you’re not thinking rationally.”

“…What?”

“When you were beating the shit out of Nnoitra earlier, what was going through your mind?”

“I wanted him dead. I didn’t even know what I was doing to him. It was like I was on auto pilot. All I know is that I wanted to see his blood on my hands.”

“And just now when I said you belonged to Aizen. How did you feel?”

Hichigo looked at Gin, “I felt the same way.”

Gin’s smile grew, “Exactly.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“It’s called instinct, my friend. _Instinct._ When instinct over takes you, all you think about is crushing those that stand in your way. You say you want to escape this place. You can’t do that with reason and logic. If you want to get out as much as you say you do, then you have to let your instinct guide you.”

“Instinct.”

The word seemed to roll off Hichigo’s tongue, as if he wore born to say it. He repeated over and over again in his head. Instinct…Instinct…Instinct. He liked the sound of the word. A grin spread across his face.

_“Instinct.”_

Gin eyed Hichigo suspiciously. He had gotten quiet. Too quiet. Was he planning something?

Gin didn’t even have time to react. One moment he was on his feet, the next he was pinned on the ground. Hichigo loomed over him, an insane grin on his face and he chuckled.

“Very good, Shiro. You’re learning rather quickly.”

Hichigo blinked in surprise, released Gin from his grasp and got up quickly.

He left the room without looking back.

Gin’s smile fell from his face as soon as the door closed. This boy was learning fast. Too fast. Aizen had better hope he knew what he was getting himself into.

 

* * *

 

“98, 99, 100. How are you feeling, now, dumbass.”

“I’d feel fine if your fat ass wasn’t lounging on my back, snaggletooth.”

Hiyori slapped him across the face with her flip flop, “Just for that comment you get to do 100 more.”

Ichigo swore under his breath before beginning another round of pushups. He thought the entire thing was stupid. How did working out count as training anyways? Didn’t detectives walk around with a magnifying glass and a pipe, or something?

“Is there any point in this physical labor?” he wheezed, “When am I going to learn how to do things you guys do?”

“We’ve already told you, Ichigo, training takes four years. Everyone starts on the bottom rail. We’re going to beef you up first, then work on your endurance,” Shinji replied.

Ichigo proceeded to stand up, causing Hiyori to roll of his back. She shouted a stream of curses at him but he just waved her off.

“Beef me up? Unless it’s gone unnoticed by you lot, I’m already “beefed up”. What are you going to do, turn me into a body builder?”

“We’re not denying that you already have strength, Ichigo. However, these guys you’re going to be dealing with, they’re something else entirely. Who knows what sorts of things Aizen and Mayuri have created. You’re going to have to be as strong as them, as fast as them, and as smart as them if you ever want to defeat them.”

“And don’t think of it as getting ‘beefed up’, think of it as… _toning_ ,” Kensei added.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, “Toning?”

The others nodded and Ichigo shrugged, “Whatever.”

As he began his round again, with Hiyori perched on his back, Yoruichi turned to Urahara,

“Do you really think he’ll be on par with them by the time he’s done training? He’s just a boy, a _human_ boy. The things he’s going to face, who knows _what_ they are. “

“We can only hope for the best, Yoruichi."

 

* * *

 

Orihime woke up that morning with her hair a ratty mess and her eyes red and puffy.

Two days had gone by since she'd read Ichigo’s letter and she had spent those nights crying.

“I’m such a pathetic mess.”

She grasped the two necklaces she wore. Hers and Hichigo’s. Ebony and Ivory. Night and Day. An obvious sign of their differences.

Around her shoulders was Ichigo’s jacket. It was warm, and it enveloped her, as if it were protecting her from harm. Just like Ichigo.

Orihime decided she was in quite the pickle. She had feelings for Hichigo from the very beginning, but these feelings for Ichigo seemed to pop out of nowhere, and proceeded to whack her across the face. It was too much to handle for a girl who wore her heart on her sleeve.

It was also a distant dream, for _both_ of them. Orihime knew she was the equivalent to Yuzu and Karin in their eyes. She wasn’t in the “friend-zone”. She had been put in the “sister-zone”, which was ten times worse.

She knew she should be grateful for being their friend in general. She knew that being their friend _should_ have been more than enough.

But it wasn’t.

She sighed, “Yes, a pathetic mess indeed.”

She clapped her hands together, “Well, time to put on a smile and get ready. After all, you have school today.”

Water ran down her body as steam rose up around her.

_“Yes. Put on your smile, Orihime. Put on your smile and become the girl everyone expects to see. The girl who’s always bright. The girl who’s always happy. The girl who doesn’t have a problem in the world. The girl who **always** smiles.”_

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, Orihime!”

Chizuru Honshō, the resident lesbian at Karakura High had her advances blocked by Uryū. She scowled at him in annoyance.

“Please give it a rest, Chizuru.”

“Humph! Orihime doesn’t mind. Right, Orihime?”

Orihime didn’t answer as she looked out the window and watched the clouds.

Chizuru snapped her fingers, “Hello? Earth to Orihime.”

Orihime blinked rapidly, “Huh? What?”

“Geez, what’s with you this morning? Is everything alright?”

Orihime put on a bright smile, “Oh, everything is fine. I stayed up late last night finishing school work, so I’m a little tired is all. Everything’s alright though, I promise!”

Chizuru frowned, “Orihime you really shouldn’t push yourself too hard. It worries me.”

“There’s no need to worry, Chizuru.”

“Still…” Chizuru looked around the room, “Hey, where is Ichigo this morning?”

Uryū saw panic flicker in Orihime’s eyes, “ _Damn It, Chizuru. Why’d you have to bring him up?”_

“Ichigo decided to go backpacking in Europe,” he said aloud.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow, “Backpacking?”

“Yes, he wanted to get away for a while. I don’t blame him, really,” Orihime replied, grateful that Uryū had thought of the white lie so quickly.

“This is really out of the blue. He could have at least said goodbye to everyone. He is going to write to the two of you, isn’t he? You are his best friends after all.”

“Yes, he’ll write,” Orihime smiled.

“And he’ll send pictures, won’t he?”

Uryū smirked, “I highly doubt it. Ichigo’s not one to take pictures. Besides, knowing him he probably doesn't know how to work a camera in the first place.”

Orihime couldn’t help but laugh lightly. It was probably true.

The spark in her eyes didn’t last very long, and Uryū took notice.

“ _Those two owe me big time.”_

“Orihime,” he said, “let’s go.”

She scrunched her nose at him, “Go? Go where? Class is about to start.”

“Trust me,” he said, holding out his hand.

When she didn’t immediately take it, Uryū sighed and grabbed it himself, pulling her out of the classroom.

“Uryū, what are you doing? Class is about to start, we’ll get in trouble.”

“I know.”

Now, Orihime was more confused. She never imagined Uryū skipping class, and yet here he was, doing exactly that. _Initiating It,_ no less.

They ended up in a grocery market of all places. Uryū went down random aisles grabbing various sorts of things ranging from wasabi to bean paste, chili oil to chocolate syrup, and sesame seeds to yuzu berries.

“Uryū, why are you getting all of these things?” she asked as they walked down another aisle.

“Because we’re going to have ice cream sundaes,” he replied, pulling various flavors of ice cream from the freezer.

A small smile graced her lips, _“Ah. Now I undersand.”_

She should have known that Uryū would have spotted something wrong with her. Out of the four of them, he was the most observant.

He must have also realized that no matter how bad someone’s day is, a little bowl of ice cream can make it all better.

 

* * *

 

Hichigo arrived in his room, and punched the wall in frustration. He blinked in surprise at the dent that appeared before cursing,

“Fuck.”

It had happened again. He had lost control and had turned into some sort of beast. The worst part? He still wanted to kill something. Despite the fact he was thinking logically again, he truly wanted to rip someone, _anyone,_ to shreds.

He didn’t know what was happening to him. It was frightening. Did the other Espada and Arrancar go through the same thing? Did they try to fight off their beastly instincts, or did they embrace them like a long lost friend?

What was in that serum exactly? Did he even want to know?

What about Aizen? Why did the others seem to not care that he controlled them? And those who did care, why didn’t they do anything about it?

He punched the wall again, enlarging the dent. He didn’t know what else to do, other than hit something.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Grimmjow stood in Hichigo’s doorway, looking at him with a smirk on his face.

“Tch, I’m not doing anything.”

“Clearly you are. You seem angry about something.”

“You could say that.”

Grimmjow sauntered in and proceeded to make himself comfortable on Hichigo’s bed, as if he owned the place.

_“How very cat-like,”_ Hichigo mused.

“So tell me, Mr. Cero Espada, what seems to be troubling you?”

“What are you, a therapist? And I’m not the Cero Espada.”

“Not officially. You won’t be until you’re marked.”

“Marked?”

“All of us Espada have a tattoo on our body that designates our rank. Mine’s on my lower back.”

“Well, I’m not going to be marked, because I’m not going to be the Cero Espada.”

Grimmjow snorted, “You don’t have a choice.”

A pair of hands wrapped around his throat. Hichigo stood over him, glaring intensely.

“What gives anyone of you the right to tell me what I can or cannot be? Despite what you may believe, you don’t _own_ me.”

Grimmjow smirked, “But you’ve already fallen under their grasp. That serum they inject in you has two purposes. The first is to change you into heaven knows what. The second thing the serum does is warp your mind, causing you to _always_ be on auto pilot. To sum it up, they’re making you into a mindless beast.”

“How do I stop it? How come none of you seem mindless? What’s your secret?”

A feral grin warped Grimmjow’s face. He grabbed Hichigo wrists and threw him off. The tables had been turned. Now Grimmjow had Hichigo pinned, his clawed hand wrapped around his throat.

“I can teach you.”

Hichigo raised an eyebrow before giving Grimmjow a feral grin of his own.

 

* * *

 

Ichigo panted heavily, and was covered in sweat. He had been training for hours and his muscles ached profusely, but he didn’t stop. He was currently training with Kensei. The drill sergeant was coaching him on the best punches and kicks he could use to take down an opponent. Ichigo already knew most of them, having figured them out during the times he had scuffles at school.

He didn’t even know what time it was. The training ground they were in was always light. Was the sun still out, or had it already gone down?

“Ichigo, why don’t you take a break? You’ve done enough for today.”

Ichigo smiled gratefully as Kisuke threw him a bottle of water. He began drinking it as if he hadn’t had water for days. The bottle was downed in a minute, and he wiped his mouth, satisfied.

He looked around at his comrades. They were an interesting bunch of people, that was for sure. But, he was used to hanging out with strange people.

Still, these _were_ new people he was going to have to deal with. Other than their names, and bits and pieces of their personalities, he really didn’t know much about them.

He wandered into the forensics room, spotting that girl—her name was Nemu, right?—doing…something. He didn’t know exactly what and he’d probably be confused if he asked. He decided to get to know her first. Out of everyone, he guessed she was the easiest to talk to.

At least, she seemed that way.

“Um… Hi.”

“Hello,” she replied, not looking up from her work.

“You’re name is Nemu, right? Is it alright if I talk with you? I’m trying to get to know everyone better here.”

“That’s fine, though I can’t promise your safety in the lab.”

“Oh, um, ok.”

It became quiet. Awkwardly quiet. Ichigo was wrong. Talking to her was a lot more difficult than he thought.

“So, have you always liked this science stuff?” he asked, trying to strike up a good conversation.

“I suppose so. But the main reason I’m in here is because I can handle toxins and poisons better than the others.”

Ichigo furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

She was silent and Ichigo was afraid he offended her.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me.”

“No, it’s alright. My father, Mayuri, he used to experiment on me.”

“He _experimented_ on you?”

“Mhm. My father has always been different, but after my mom passed away, he… changed. He first started to experiment on himself to ease his pain. Overtime, it became enjoyable, and he then started to experiment on me.

“He would inject various things in my blood stream. It would always be just enough to hurt each time, but never enough to kill me.  After so many days with whatever he put in my body, he would cut me open and see how it affected my organs.  He would then give me other things to counter whatever was in my body, and I would more or less be healed. And then he’d start the process over again.”

Ichigo couldn’t believe, didn’t _want_ to believe what he was hearing. How could anyone cut up their own daughter?

“How many times did he cut you open?”

“I lost count, but he always did it in the same spot.”

She lifted her shirt to show him. Just seeing the scar made Ichigo hurt. It was long, going from her breastbone to her hipbone, and it was jagged, as if he'd cut her in a zigzag.  His fist clenched.

“You don’t think he’s doing this to Hichigo, do you?”

She shook her head, “No. To him, the things he did to me are child’s play. My father’s a very brilliant man, and he’s probably changed some things since the last time I’ve seen him.  Also, he’s probably combined his serums with Aizen’s own Hōgyoku based serums. Whatever he’s doing to your brother, if he’s still alive, is something horrible.”

“You say he’s doing, has done, all of these horrible things and yet you call him _brilliant?”_

“He is brilliant.”

“He experiment on you! He treated you, his own daughter, like an animal. Did he even _care_ about you at all?”

“No.”

His jaw clenched and Nemu took notice, “There’s no need to feel upset. What’s done is done and neither of us can change what happened to me. It’s alright though, because I’m safe now.  I never have to see him again.”

“How did you escape in the first place?”

“Some of our neighbors reported suspicious activity to the police force. They put the matter in Mr. Urahara’s hands. He found me and brought me here.”

“I see. If I ever come across your father, I’ll be sure to put a stop to him, once and for all.”

“You don’t have to make yourself a hero for me.”

Ichigo laughed, “Hero? I’m no hero. I’m just a guy who puts family above all else. You have a new family here, and I won’t let Mayuri or Aizen take that away from you. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Orihime hummed contently as her spoon stuck out of her mouth.

“Are you enjoying your sundae, Orihime?” Uryū asked.

“Oh, yes! Would you like to try a bite of mine?”

“As tempting as strawberry ice cream mixed with wasabi and drizzled with chili oil sounds, I think, I’ll pass. I’ve had enough ice cream for the evening.”

_“How you haven’t gotten food poisoning really baffles me, Orihime.”_

Orihime smiled, she knew Uryū was being a lot kinder than he could have been.

“Thank you for today, Uryū. I appreciate you taking away from your own time for me. You didn’t have to.”

“Of course, I didn’t have to. I did it because I want to. I’m your friend, Orihime, and I notice when you’re not being yourself.”

“Uryū…”

“All this stuff that’s happened so quickly—the fire, Ichigo dropping out of school and leaving to find Hichigo—I know that it’s been tough for you, I really do, but you have to remember you’re not in this alone. I know how you feel, because they’re my best friends as well. Don’t try to bear this on your own when I’m right here to bear it with you.”

Orihime’s eyes widened. How could she have been so stupid, so heartless? She had believed, no, was ignorant enough to think that she was going through this difficult time by herself, when in reality Uryū was feeling the same pain she was. And she didn’t even notice.

She sniffled, her eyes becoming cloudy, “Uryū, I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He wrapped his arms around her in a friendly embrace.

“Don’t cry, Orihime.”

_“Note to self: remember to ask Hichigo and Ichigo to beat you up when they get back.”_

* * *

 

Hichigo followed Grimmjow down the hallway. It was quiet, save for the echo of their footsteps. Grimmjow’s tail flicked back and forth and Hichigo couldn’t help but snort in amusement.

“What the hell are you laughing at?”

“Nothing.”

“Tch.”

“Where exactly are we going, anyways? Better yet, _when_ are we going to get there?”

“So impatient. We’ll get there when we get there, now shut up and walk, we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.”

“It was just a question, and what do you mean ‘we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves’?”

“What part of ‘shut up’ don’t you understand?”

They arrived at a door and Grimmjow knocked. The door swung open to reveal Ulquiorra, looking as deadpan as usual.

“Yes?”

“The new kid wants an escape.” Grimmjow replied, nodding his head towards Hichigo.

“Were you seen?”

“No.”

“You’re absolutely sure?”

“Positive.”

“Very well, follow me.”

They followed him inside his room and Hichigo watched as they moved Ulquiorra’s bed to reveal a trap door.

“Well don’t just stand there like an idiot, come on,” Grimmjow grumbled, noticing the look of stupor on Hichigo’s face.

The three of them arrived in some sort of training ground. Hichigo was surprised to find other people there: Nelliel, Tier, and Starrk.

“What is this place?”

“I said you wanted an escape, didn’t I? Well this is it, _this_ is our escape. This is the place we come to without the watchful eyes of those bastards. This is the place we train… for freedom.”

 

* * *

 

Aizen, Mayuri, and Gin watched Hichigo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra on their surveillance before being cut off from them, as if they were taken off radar.

“Well, this is interesting.” Gin mused.

“Very interesting. Should we take action? I would personally love to run more tests on our newest subject. This serum is doing far more than I could have imagined, and so quickly too.”

Aizen smiled, “No, don’t do anything, yet. We’ll let them have their fun. Besides, it’s been rather dull around here lately. Perhaps things will spice up a bit.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Wait, wait, _wait_. _All_ of you want to escape this place?” Hichigo just stared.

Grimmjow sneered. “Did I stutter?”

“This just seems too unreal to me. Why should I trust any of you?”

“Haven’t I already told you that some of us have tried to escape countless times?”

“Like who, you? What about Bat-Boy over here, or Ms. Amazon and her Noble Steed, or the Lazy Gun-Slinger?”

“Do you honestly think we don’t want to escape?” Harribel glared, apparently not liking the fact that Hichigo had insulted her and Nelliel again.

He glared back. “You haven’t given me a reason to think otherwise.”

“We have tried to escape, Hichigo. The rest of us just aren’t as… _vocal_ about it as Grimmjow,” Nelliel answered.

“Tch. I am _not_ vocal _.”_

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. “The last time you tried to escape you shouted, and I quote, ‘Ha, ha, ha. This is the day when I, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez escape from all you motherfucking bitches. You can all go to hell.’ After your little speech Aizen shocked you so hard you were comatose for a week, and you got your weapon privileges revoked. Quite frankly, you probably would have succeeded in escaping had you not given your victory speech before, oh I don’t know, _escaping.”_

Hichigo wondered how Ulquiorra kept a straight face through all that.

“Shut the hell up, Ulquiorra, I was in the heat of the moment. Besides, like I give a rat’s ass about having my weapon privileges revoked. I don’t _need_ any weapons. I’m a cat for fuck’s sake. I have claws.” He grinned.

“Why would Aizen give you weapons in the first place? Didn’t he take into consideration that some of you might want to leave?”

“The Hōgyoku Corporation is a very interesting organization. We’re like an underground mafia.”

“An underground mafia? So what, there are people working for you?”

“Exactly. We do more than just burn houses. We control a whole connection of businesses. Those of us with more _human_ appearances, such as Starrk, Baraggan, and Harribel, work as spies on occasion to make sure things are running the way Aizen wants them too,” Grimmjow replied, “It’s also their job to warn us of any potential dangers and how they might threaten our organization.”

“Human? Every single one of you has a gaping hole somewhere in your body. That would turn a few heads, I’m sure.”

“You idiot, we don’t walk around like this all the time.”

Harribel was getting annoyed, Hichigo could tell.

“So what about the rest of you? What purpose do you serve?”

It was Ulquiorra that spoke when no one else volunteered. “Some of us are known as the enforcers. Those people are Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and myself. Our job is to intimidate people into doing what Aizen wants,” he answered, “But we go out at night. We’re meant to strike fear in people, and what better time to do that than under the cover of darkness?”

“Others,” Nelliel said, “Zommari, Szayel, and Aaroniero—work with Mayuri in his lab, and find new ways to perfect the serum. Because there are eleven of us, now twelve including you, there are twelve serums. Each of them share a common trait since the base is the hōgyoku serum, but  they also have a small twist, which is why none of us look the same. At least, none of the Espada do.”

“What do you mean? There are more than just the Espada here?”

“We Espada are a subdivision of a larger group known as the Arrancar,” Starrk answered. “They only have the Hōgyoku serum in them, so they have a more human appearance than we Espada.”

_That’s right,_ Hichigo remembered Aizen mentioning something about the fact he was now part of the Arrancars, or Army of the Masked Beast.

“And what purpose do they serve?”

“I suppose you could call them our scouts. They do things that Aizen doesn’t deem worthy enough for us Espada.”

“So what about the other Espada? That leaves, you and Yammy,” Hichigo asked, turning to Nelliel.

“Yammy is nothing more than a giant brute. He really serves no purpose with the Espada. However, Aizen gave him a rank because he whined too much. His ‘job’ is to make sure the rest of us stay in line. As for myself, I have a very interesting role. Because of my appearance, I’m mostly used as a form of transportation, particularly for Tier. But my most important role is…”

Something about her hesitation set him on edge. “Is what? Tell me, Nelliel.”

“I’m…” There was another moment of indecision before her resolve set and she looked him in the eye. “I’m the one who’s in charge of which houses to burn. I do my scouting at night, and when I find a family that Aizen wants destroyed, I do so.”

Hichigo lunged at her, only to be held back by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

He snarled. “You bitch.”

“I’m sorry, Hichigo.”

“Oh, you’re _sorry?_ Tell me, what was going through your mind when you were standing outside my house before deciding to burn it down?”

“Calm down. We all take part in burning down the houses, not just her,” Grimmjow said.

“But she’s the one who initiates it.”

“Believe me Hichigo, I don’t like to do what I do, but I do have to do it. We might be looking for a way to escape, but we still have our jobs.”

“Tch. Well you can’t always have had that job. So who was in charge of burning your house?”

“The only other Espada that were here were Starrk and _Barragan_. They were in charge of scouting until Harribel and I arrived.”

“You still haven’t answered my question about why Aizen gives you weapons. Surely he knows that some of you will revolt… So why?”

“That’s just Aizen. He likes to test things. He’s testing our loyalty to him. If we revolt, all he has to do is put us in a comatose state and take control of our minds again. If we don’t revolt, we won’t be punished. If we do, he might as well make us mindless robots with that serum,” Starrk answered.

“What Aizen didn’t take into account though was the fact that some of us embraced our instinct, instead of letting it control us,” Harribel added.

“There’s something else,” Nelliel  said. “All of us Espada have managed to embrace our instinctual side; there’s no doubt about that. But some of us, those of us that are here, have something worth living for. That’s the reason we’re escaping. The other Espada don’t have anything worth living for. If we were like them, then we wouldn’t be trying to escape.”

“Something worth living for? Like what?”

It was quiet among the group. Hichigo raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

“I’m living for Lilynette.”

Everyone turned their heads to look at Starrk, waiting for him to continue.

“Lilynette?” Hichigo asked.

“My daughter. She wasn’t at the house when it was set on fire by Aizen. She was on a school trip. My wife was the one who worked with the Detective Specialist, which is why Aizen targeted our house. She obviously died, and I was forced here. I can only imagine what it must have been like for Lilynette to arrive to a destroyed home with no one there. She was only a small child when it happened, not even five… It’s been 10 years since I’ve seen her. She might not even accept me as I am now, but as long as I get to see her, alive and well, I’ll be happy.”

“What about you two?” Hichigo asked, looking at Harribel and Nelliel. “You’re living for each other, right?”

“Yes, that’s right,” Harribel responded. “Nelliel’s father and my mother married each other when we were three. They were single parents and both of them worked for the Detective Specialist.”

“We’ve been together for such a long time,” Nelliel continued, “If Aizen was to split us apart…”

Grimmjow scoffed. “This is getting really mushy.”

Nelliel glared. “So what? Hichigo asked what we were living for, so we gave him our answers. You have an answer too, don’t you, Grimmjow? Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”

“Yes, please enlighten us.” Hichigo grinned in his direction.

“Wipe that smile off your face, kid. I’m not living for anything other than myself. My entire family was killed in the fire, so I can’t be living for them. But when my dad worked as a Detective Specialist, I had freedom. Now that it’s been taken away from me, I want it back.”

Everyone turned to look at Ulquiorra, who was staring off into space with a bored expression.  Noticing the others looking at him, he asked, “Is it my turn?”

The others nodded.

“The reason I want to escape is to _find_ my reason for living. My dad was a drunk, and my mother was a Detective Specialist, so neither was really around. My mother tried to form a solid relationship with me, but so many years had passed by that I wasn’t willing to try. That was my own fault. After she died, I realized it was too late. The two of us weren’t close at all, so I’m not living for her memory, but since I can’t live for her, I want to find someone I can live for.”

“Hopefully someone who can loosen you up and get you laid, unemotional stiff,” Grimmjow mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Hichigo only to hear.  Hichigo smirked.

“And the other Espada have nothing worth living for?” he asked.

“No. Baraggan’s daughter worked for the Detective Specialist, and from what I’ve heard, the two of them didn’t get along. He’s probably glad to be rid of her. Nnoitra heard about the Hōgyoku Corporation through unknown means and asked to burn down his house himself, the sadistic fuck.”

The others looked at Nelliel with bewildered amusement. She was the last person they’d expect to drop an “f” bomb.

“I’m sorry. He just doesn’t sit well with me.”

“What about the others? Zommari, Szayel, Yammy and  Aaro…Aaroni…the 9th Espada, the one that sounds like he has a fish tank on his head? What’s behind that mask of his anyways?

“You don’t want to know,” the others said quickly.

“Oh. Okay then.”

Starrk yawned. “To answer your question though, we haven’t a clue about Zommari. He doesn’t talk much. Szayel actually met Mayuri on the street one day, was intrigued, and was interested in what we did. He’s the only one of us who didn’t have a house burned and who didn’t have a member of their family in the Detective Specialist. Yammy is... _Yammy_. There really isn’t a way to describe him other than he gets angry. That’s probably why he wants to stay, because he can vocalize his rage here. As for Aaroniero… After we burned his house, he ate the bodies of his deceased family members. We’re pretty sure he’s insane.”

_I’m pretty sure I’m going to be sick,_ Hichigo thought to himself.

“But when you arrived, we knew you were going to be different. You put up one hell of a fight, and you kept on saying your brother’s name. We knew that you would be like us. He’s your reason, right? Wanting to find your brother is your reason for escaping?” Nelliel said.

“Damn straight it is.”

“I think I’m safe in assuming there’s someone else, right?” she continued.

Orihime’s smiling face came to Hichigo’s mind. He sighed and looked away. “Yeah...”

“What’s her name?”

Nelliel had an awfully mischievous look in her eyes.

_“Her_ name? What makes you think I’m talking about a girl?”

Harribel gave a snort. “A blind person would be able to tell you’re talking about a girl. What is her name?”

“Orihime. Orihime Inoue.”

“Well, she must be one hell of a looker then, huh? Thought you were about to have an orgasm just thinking about her.”

“Grimmjow!” Nelliel looked appalled.

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes. “Hey, I’m just calling it like I see it. I’m right though, aren’t I? I know I am, because you’ve got a defensive look in your eye and you just balled your hands into a fist, Hichigo. She must have been something special to get a response like that. Was she your girlfriend?”

“Orihime is far too perfect for a delinquent like me. I’m surprised we’re even friends.”

Grimmjow got a devilish grin on his face. “Oh, she’s single?”

“If I find out you went anywhere near her, you’re head will be a mounted to my wall. Out of the four of us—Ichigo, Uryū, Orihime and I—Orihime was the most innocent. I’m not going to let her be tainted. Not by anyone, not by you, not by Ichigo and Uryū, and especially not by me. No matter how much I might want her.”

“You love her, don’t you?”

Hichigo was glad he wasn’t easily embarrassed. “Yeah, I do.”

Nelliel beamed. “Well then, lover boy, we’d best get started on you. First, we need to get Aizen to administer you a weapon. Every white knight needs a sword to protect his princess.”

Hichigo raised his eyes suspiciously, “You are entirely to chipper right now.”

“Of course I am, now that I know your reason for living.”

Hichigo groaned. He wished he hadn’t said anything to this bunch.

 

* * *

 

“Aizen, it looks like the renegade bunch is back on the radar,” Gin said when their signals came back on screen.

Not long after, a video surveillance showed the six of them walking down the corridor.

“Ah, so they’ve finally finished their little meeting. I suspect they want me to give Shiro his weapon now. Tousen, why don’t you round up the other Espada?” We’ll have Shiro test out his new weapon on all of them.”

“Sir.”

“Do ya think that’s a good idea? Giving them what they want?” Gin asked.

“If anything, it’ll provide us with entertainment. There’s nothing more entertaining than watching your subordinates fight against one another.”

 

* * *

 

“Just how many meetings do you guys have?” Hichigo asked after the six of them heard the message from Tousen echo throughout the halls.

“Twice a week. At the first meeting, he gives us a mission, and at the second, we give him a report on that mission.”

“So he’s going to give you all an assignment this time?”

“Probably.”

The door to the meeting room opened and they walked inside, noticing the other Espada already seated.

“Well this is interesting. Seeing the six of you together seems highly suspicious,” Nnoitra voiced.

Hichigo raised an eyebrow. “What the hell are you talking about? We simply ran into each other in the hall. I want nothing to do with them. They’d most likely be in my way.”

_Oh, he’s good,_ the other five thought to themselves as they sat down.

“Is everyone here? Good, let’s have a cup of tea,” Aizen said as he, Gin, and Tousen took their places.

_What the hell is with this guy and tea?_ Hichigo thought to himself.

“It has come to my attention that our newest member hasn’t received his weaponry yet,” Aizen continued while tea was placed in front of the Espada. He scanned the table, watching the six renegades look slightly shocked for a moment. His lips curled. “Gin, why don’t you bring it out?”

Gin exited the room then came back with a sword in his hand. It was a sleek, white katana. The blade’s edge was slightly serrated and it was partially hollow. At the end of its hilt was a chain, and its guard resembled a swastika. Gin placed it on the table in front of Hichigo, who stared down at it.

“What the hell am I supposed to do with this?”

“I want you to test it out.”

“How the hell am I supposed to do that? I’ve never used a sword in my life.”

“It’ll come to you naturally, Shiro. You see, every weapon an Espada has, has a bit of them inside of it. When you arrived here, we took a bit of your DNA and injected it into the metal of the sword while it was still hot. The Hōgyoku serum is also injected into it. A part of you is in that sword. You’ll know how to use it.”

Hichigo stared down at the white blade. _This has my DNA in it? How is that even possible?_

He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know.

“So what do you expect me to do, use it on them?” He gestured towards the Espada. He wasn’t being serious either. Surely, Aizen wouldn’t make him fight against people who’d had far more training than he had.

“Precisely.”

“… _What?”_

You will fight against each of the Espada. Right here, right now.”

Aizen glanced over at the renegades, noticing a flicker of panic. He wondered if they’d hold back.

“You can’t be serious? There’s no way I’m going to fight against a bunch of genetically enhanced freaks.”

“I am serious, and you will. You are a pawn in my army now, if I want you to fight until you can’t move, then you’ll fight until you can’t move. If I want you to kill, then you’ll kill. If I want you to sacrifice yourself, then you’ll sacrifice yourself. If I want you to do anything, then you’ll do it. Do I make myself clear?”

“Like hell.”

Hichigo stood up, and began walking away, leaving the sword on the table.

“Where are you going, Shiro?”

No answer.

Aizen snapped his fingers. Moments later, something heavy collided with Hichigo’s stomach and he slammed against the wall, his head cracking loudly against it.

“Son of a bitch,” he seethed, rubbing his head, “Who the fuck did that?”

There was a clatter and the white sword was thrown at his feet.  Yammy loomed over him. “Pick up your sword, Shiro.”

When Hichigo didn’t act quickly enough for Yammy’s liking, he kicked him in the stomach. “Pick it up, I said!”

“Damn you, fucking, ugly brute.”

“Pick it up!”

Hichigo swung his sword, colliding it with Yammy’s tree trunk legs and slicing it open. “Shut up!”

Yammy howled and Hichigo stared as blood squirted on his face. He couldn’t believe he just did that. He didn’t even have time to completely register what he had done because Yammy back handed him once again, sending him flying across the room.

 

* * *

 

Aizen watched with amusement as the event unfolded.

The other Espada sat around, waiting patiently, and not so patiently for their chance to battle Hichigo.

“Harribel, come here please.”

“Sir?”

It will be a while until it’s your turn, I want you to do some investigating for me. There’s a small run down bar owned by a mafia member. He’s informed me that there’s been some strange activity there lately. A strange man has been coming there with a young man, and the two have been acting oddly suspicious. I want you to check it out, and report back to me.”

“Yes, sir.”

As she began walking away, Nelliel followed.

“Not you, Nelliel. It’s far too light outside for you to be out in public.”

She looked momentarily pissed before taking her place. “Yes, sir.”

Harribel looked back once more and exited the room.

 

* * *

 

The bell rang as Harribel walked through the door of the bar.

“Um, uh, what can I get you, Miss?” The bar tender stammered as she sat down on one of the stools

“A Shirley Temple is fine.”

“Anything else? An Amaretto and Coke? A Screwdriver? Perhaps-”

“I _said_ , a Shirley Temple is fine,” she responded coldly.

“Y-yes, coming right up.”

Harribel looked around the bar.

She was the only other customer here save for a couple of men in one of the back booths. One of them, who’s hair was bright orange and spiky, had his back towards her, the other was facing her. His white and green striped hat shaded his eyes, but Harribel could have sworn the man was staring at her—or rather, glaring—as he conversed with his orange haired companion.

Minutes turned to hours before the two men in the back finally got up from their seats. As they walked past Harribel, she did a double take. The orange top…there was no mistaking that look. She followed them out. She had to check again, just to make sure.

“That was a mistake, following us out here.”

She stopped and turned. The guy with the hat and the orange top were leaning against the wall. Harribel vaguely noticed a black cat circling their feet.

“Everyone in the Detective Specialist knows that that bar is owned by Aizen. It was only a matter of time until he sent one of his lackeys to investigate it,” the man with the hat spoke.

“Do you think it’s wise to reveal who you are you to me?” she countered.

“I have no shame in revealing I’m a Detective Specialist, much less their leader. Aizen already knows that.”

_Ah, so this is Kisuke Urahara_ , she thought to herself.

“So tell us, Miss...”

“Harribel.”

“Miss Harribel, did you find out anything worth sharing with your leader?”

“Well, that depends on who he is,” she replied, pointing towards the orange top, who’s scowl had deepened.

“You’re Ichigo, aren’t you?”

He didn’t answer.

“I know you are. You look so much like your brother.”

The scowl dropped from his face. “You know Hichigo?”

“Of course I do, we’re comrades now. Tell me, has he always been so brash?”

Ichigo gave a snort before scowling once more. “Tell me, what has Aizen done to him? Has he changed much?”

“He’s changed, but not near as much as my other comrades,” she replied before walking away.

“Wait, what does that mean? Where are you going?” Ichigo called after her.

“What do you mean? I’m going back to my base of operation.”

“You’re not going to tell us where it is?” She could hear the desperation in his voice.

“Stupid boy, of course not.”

 

* * *

 

“Stop. Stop!” Ichigo called as she continued walking away. He made a move to follow her, but Urahara grasped his shoulder firmly.

“Let her go, Ichigo.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me? She knows where Hichigo is, we’ve got to follow her!”

“Listen to me Ichigo, right now, following her is a death trap. I know you’re hell bent on saving your brother, but right now, you don’t stand a chance against Aizen, and he’s surely not going to give up Hichigo that easily. If you go in there now, both you and he are likely to die.”

“But Kisuke, I’ve been training for months now. I’m ready.”

“You’re not ready, Ichigo.”

“Kisuke-”

“You’re not ready, Ichigo! I brought you here with me because I had a feeling there would be something worth seeing or hearing, and I was right. But you are not ready to take Aizen on. I’m sorry.”

There was silence before Ichigo punched their car, creating a dent on the hood.

 

* * *

 

Harribel walked through the doors to the room where everyone was still gathered. Hichigo was battered and bloody and was currently fighting Ulquiorra, who was  above him, throwing green, glowing lances. Hichigo countered by swinging his sword and a white light outlined in black erupted from it, enveloping Ulquiorra.

_It seems he’s gotten the hang of things_ , she thought to herself.

“Welcome back, Harribel. Do you have anything worth sharing with us?” Aizen greeted.

“Yes. Ichigo Kurosaki is alive.”

Hichigo and Ulquiorra stopped their fight, with the former staring at Harribel with a mix of apprehension and excitement.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Go on.”

“He’s been training to become a Detective Specialist, and he’s hell bent on rescuing his brother.”

“I see.”

Hichigo began to laugh.

“Is something funny, Shiro?”

“He’s alive, my brother is alive. You just wait, Aizen, Ichigo and I are going to kill you, together.  We’ll both get stronger, and we’ll destroy everything and everyone here, but mostly you.”

Aizen didn’t like what he was hearing, and in retaliation he sent electric shocks through Hichigo’s body, who doubled over, writhing pain.

“Don’t be a fool, Shiro. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be such a monster that your brother will want to kill you instead.”

He walked away as Hichigo lay on the floor, breathing heavily.

 

* * *

 

“You seemed a little angry out there, boss,” Gin said as he walked into Aizen’s office.

“Gin, I want you to up the security here. If our newest member wants to escape that bad, then we’ll make it a challenge.”

“And if he does escape to find his brother?”

“ _If_ he escapes? Well then, we’ll send him to the outside world, and we’ll lock him and anyone who helps him in cages so the entire world can see what monsters they’ve become. They want to go out into society, let’s see if society accepts them.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

White light clashed with a glowing green. While the smoke dispersed, there was a sharp clang as Hichigo's sword clashed with Grimmjow's claws. The two grinned maniacally at each other. Hichigo was about to sawing his sword to collide with Grimmjow's stomach, but he was caught off guard by Ulquiorra's tail wrapping around his ankle, slamming him to the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hichigo saw Harribel shoot a ball of yellow light towards Nelliel. He was confused until he saw Nelliel swallow the yellow light then shoot her own pink light--which looked more powerful than the yellow-- towards him. He countered just in time, his own white light from his sword clashing with the pink, and the two canceled each other out. The entire hideout seemed to shake at the explosion.

"Maybe we should avoid doing that for now," Starrk said, scratching the back of his head, "I wouldn't be surprised if the others above ground felt that explosion."

"What was that by the way?" Hichigo inquired. "I've seen you guys use it, but what is it, exactly?"

"It's called a cero," Harribel answered. She noticed that Hichigo was about to ask questions, but she continued on. "I know that sounds confusing, considering Aizen wants you to be the Cero Espada, but take into consideration what "cero" means. Do you know?"

"It means 'zero' in spanish, right?"

"That's right. In your case, it indicates rank. The number zero has no equal, because technically, it isn't a number. It negates both the positive and the negative, and at the same time it combines both the positive and the negative. It is both order and chaos, and is therefore the highest rank in existence. All of us, if we were to enter an alternate universe would find someone completely opposite of us, but those people would have our own abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. All of us would have an equal. All of us, accept you, because in an Alternate world, zero, is still zero."

"And why is that blast thing called a cero?"

"I stated before that zero negates, and combines the positive and the negative, and is both order and chaos. The same can apply for the cero blast. A cero blast is, in short, concentrated energy. When we use it, we combine the energy around us, and create order, and when we release it, the energy around us negates and order becomes chaos."

"...Wow."

Nelliel chimed in. "Each of us can use ceros in a different way. At least, those of us in here. To everyone else, there's no point in learning the various ceros, because it does the same thing in the end. But those of us who aim for freedom, we strive to create more chaos, because we hope it'll gain us more freedom. For example, I can use Doble cero, which is what you saw earlier. Grimmjow likes to use Gran Rey Cero− a technique that all of the Espada use, though his most powerful attack is Desgarrón.”

“And what does that do?” Hichigo asked.

“It has the same qualities of a cero, but instead of a blast it’s like…claws,” Grimmjow replied.”

“Huh…”

Nelliel continued with her explanations. “Ulquiorra's is cero Oscuras, though he doesn't use his very much. My sister can fire hers with her sword, and Starrk fires his from his gun. The more powerful ceros are used for more destructive purposes, especially for when we have to-"

"Burn down a house?"

"Yes. That's right."

“So the white blast that comes from my sword, is that a cero?”

“I don’t think it is,” Ulquiorra said. “I’ve been hit by them enough to know that the energy is different from a cero. The cero is developed between the 5th and 6th injection of the hōgyoku serum. You’ve only had two. No, the blast from your sword seems to come from your sword alone. Harribel and Starrk can fire ceros out of their weapons because they transfer the energy from their bodies onto their weapons, and because everyone’s weapons have a bit of their DNA in them, they manipulate the ceros and their weapons react accordingly. I wouldn’t be surprised if you could channel your own cero, with the energy blast from your sword to create a more destructive power.”

A grin stretched across Hichigo’s face. “I see. Well then, my attack should have its own name, since it’s so different from everyone else. Let’s call it…Getsuga Tenshou.”

Grimmjow laughed, “Getsuga Tenshou? What kind of name is that?”

“I’d like to see you come up with a better one. It looks like a moon when I fire it, hence the name.”

“I like the name, Hichigo. Don’t listen to Grimmjow,” Nelliel smiled.

“Good. Now, let’s begin where we left off, shall we? Oh, and by the way, I expect to see these specialized ceros of yours.”

Grimmjow grinned, a blue cero began glowing in his hand. “Sure thing.”

 

* * *

 

Ichigo ducked as Shinji fired a pistol at him. The bullet—which looked like a red beam—hit the boulder behind him, sending debris every which way.

Ichigo stared at his own pistol, almost certain that his shot out regular bullets, before glaring up at Shinji.

“What the devil was that?”

“That was a combination of two highly developed density beams called Kido and Bala,” Urahara said, as he walked up to Ichigo.

“Huh?”

“Were you not listening, stupid? He said they’re highly developed density beams,” Hiyori spat.

“I get that, snaggletooth, I just don’t understand what that means. Are they laser beams or something?”

“Yes…and no. Kido was developed by yours truly,” Urahara pointed to himself, “and that is simply, as I said, a high density beam that can have a different effect if chanted with an incantation. A Bala on the other hand is something that only Shinji and the others can do because of their interaction with the Hōgyoku serum, thanks to Aizen. I’m not quite sure what it is, but it seems to be a density beam created by their own nervous system. I created weapons especially for their use that combines both Kido, and their Bala. Since you weren’t exposed to the Hōgyoku, you can’t use the same technique they can. You can however, still use Kido.”

“So this gun in my hand can shoot some sort of high density beam, and each one changes depending on the name I call it?”

“Try one out if you don’t believe me,” Urahara said, handing him a paper with a list of words.

Ichigo scanned through the list, and pointed his gun in a random direction. “Byakurai.”

A thin, pale-blue light erupted from the gun in Ichigo’s hand. He watched in wide-eyed fascination as the beam effortlessly sliced through a rock.

“There are two types of Kido’s. The one you just used was part of the Hadō group, which is for direct combat. The other is called Bakudō, which is used for things like binding, sealing, etc,” Urahara explained.

“Binding?”

“The one’s that are Bakudō have a bold ‘B’ beside them. Just choose one of those and you’ll see what I mean. Oh, and this time, use it on one of your new comrades. They’re training you for a reason.”

Ichigo scanned through the list once more, before pointing his gun at Hiyori.

“What do you think you’re doing, baldy?”

“…Hainawa.”

This time, a rope like beam emitted from the gun, and wrapped itself around Hiyori, immobilizing her completely.

Ichigo’s mouth gaped open at what had happened before staring at the gun with a stupid expression on his face. “How on earth did you accomplish something like this?”

Urahara smiled, tapping his head. “Ah, that’s my little secret. I can’t reveal everything ya know? Oh, and by the way, flip flop projectile at 12 o’clock.”

“Huh?”

Ichigo’s realization at what was happening was a second too late as one of Hiyori’s flip flops collided with face.

“You little…” Ichigo seethed, holding his nose, which he knew would be bruised later.

“Next time, pay attention to what’s going on around you, stupid.”

“How did you escape that?”

“Practice,” Rose chimed in, “You’ll be able to do it yourself, after a while.”

The door to the training ground opened, and everyone braced themselves, preparing for the worst. When they all realized that it was only Nemu, they relaxed.

_When did she leave?_ Ichigo thought to himself.

“Oh, it’s just you, Nemu,” Love said, “We were worried for a bit.”

“I apologize, I should have announced myself.”

Kisuke waved the apology off. “No worries, no worries. So, did you find anything?”

“Unfortunately sir, I have not found out where their hideout is. However, I did find something that might be of use to you all.”

Nemu fished a photo out of her pocket and handed it over to Urahara. “I took this picture during my search. As you can see, the Hōgyoku symbol has been engraved on the side of a building.”

“And what building was that, Nemu?”

“Karakura High.”

“Is that a joke?”

“No, I’m afraid not.”

“Damn it,” Ichigo said, punching the closest thing to him, which, unfortunately for Shinji happened to be his arm.  
“Ouch. Watch where you’re swinging, Ichigo.”

Ichigo ignored him and began walking to the door.

“Stop, Ichigo,” Yoruichi called after him.

“Stop? My friends go to that school. Do you expect me to just sit here and not warn them of the danger they’re in?”

“I expect you to calm yourself and think more rationally. All of your school friends think you’re backpacking in Europe, do they not? If you come barging in, telling them that the school could blow up, they’ll think you’ve gone mad. We have to plan an evacuation in an orderly fashion. More importantly, we don’t even know when it’s going to happen.

“I think I might know,” Nemu piped up. She pointed to some numbers that were under the symbol: 1-31.

“That could be a date for the thirty-first of January.

“But that’s tomorrow!” Ichigo exasperated. _Have I really already been here for a month?_

“We know, Ichigo.” Urahara turned to Yoruichi. “Would you accompany Ichigo to the main station and tell them of our discoveries?”

“Of course. Come on, Ichigo.”

Ichigo tailed her as she walked out of the training grounds. The others watched them carefully.

“Are you sure this is ok, Urahara? That boy seemed like he was in a panic. If the station doesn’t believe us, who knows how he’ll react.

“I know. The best thing we can hope for is that they do believe us."

 

* * *

 

Ichigo looked around the police station. He had never been in here before, and he must say it didn’t look as orderly as he expected it to. In fact, it didn’t look orderly at all. Through a window of an office to the left, he saw a petite girl with short black hair and two longer braids wallop a rather large man across the head, waking him up from his slumber.

In another office, he saw a woman revealing way too much cleavage and slurping on a beverage, which he was sure had alcohol in it. A boy with white hair was doing paper work. Why was a boy here? Was he that lady’s son? If so, then why was she making him do the paper work?

“You’re wondering why there’s a kid working in the office, huh?” Yoruichi asked, noticing who Ichigo was staring at.

“Ah, yeah…”

“He’s not a kid. That’s Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. He’s actually 23 years old.”

“Oh, I see. So he’s like Hiyori, huh? Looks younger than they actually are?

“Yeah, don’t let him hear you say that. He’s very self conscious about it. He just hasn’t had his growth spurt yet. He’s a very capable captain though, so it’s best if you don’t get him upset.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.

The station was still bustling. Did these people know that somebody had just walked in?

“Is there something I can help you two with?”

Ichigo turned and saw a short girl with black hair and purple eyes staring up at him.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it, Rukia?”

The Rukia girl smiled at Yoruichi. “Yes, it has. What brings you here, Yoruichi?”

“The Detective Specialist’s have found something that’s very important for the safety of the community.”

At the mention of the Detective Specialist, all movement in the station stopped, and things became silent.

“Is this a usual occurrence?” Ichigo whispered.

“Kisuke mentioned that the relationship between us and the main branch is strained, remember? This is a normal reaction. Don’t let it bother you, alright?”

“Alright.”

It did bother Ichigo. Some of the deputies had looks of disgust on their faces, as if the Detective Specialists they had heard about had some sort of disease. It wasn’t their fault, the tragedy that happened to them.

“What are you doing here?”

Ichigo noticed that Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai had come out of their office.

“Oh! It’s you, Little Bya.”

“Little Bya?” Ichigo asked curiously.

“Oh, I used to be Byakuya’s neighbor when we were kids. We had lots of fun together, didn’t we?”

“No, I didn’t.”

Abarai was glaring at Ichigo, probably still bitter about the comment Ichigo made on his hair.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Renji, that was rude,” Rukia said, hitting Abarai in the gut.

“Ichigo here has joined our ranks, Renji,” Yoruichi said, ruffling Ichigo’s hair.

“Oh?”

“I’m sorry for not introducing myself properly,” Rukia said, holding out her hand. “I’m Rukia Kuchiki, deputy of the 13th guard.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you,” he replied, shaking her hand.

“Well? Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” She stamped her foot impatiently.

“Oh, sorry. Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Her hand went limp and fell to her side. “Oh… I’m terribly sorry about what happened to your family.”

Ichigo was silent. What was he supposed to say?

“I’ll ask again. What are you doing here?” Byakuya looked rather miffed that he was being ignored. “The Detective Specialists don’t come here unless it’s an extremely important matter.”

“You’re right, it is important,” Yoruichi said, her once playful expression now serious. We must speak to the head captain. It’s urgent.”

“How urgent is urgent?” Renji asked.

“It’s about the Hōgyoku Corporation. Is that urgent enough for you?” Ichigo replied. “Can we please stop wasting time? This is important to me.”

“Very well. Follow me, please.”

Byakuya led Yoruichi and Ichigo to the head captains office. A sign on the door read, “Genreyūsai Yamamoto: Captain Commander of the Gotei 13.”

“Enter,” a gruff voice answered after Byakuya knocked.

The door opened and Ichigo saw a rather frightening looking man with a long white beard, the longest eyebrows Ichigo had ever seen on a human being, and a crisscross scar on his forehead above his right eye. What was even more disturbing was that this guy was ripped. He was ridiculously old looking, and he was _that_ ripped. Ichigo concluded that this guy must have been one hell of a badass.

The old man cracked an eye open to look at who had just intruded on his office. “Yoruichi Shihōin? It’s rare for you to come here.”

“Hello, Head Captain. We have news regarding when and where the Hōgyoku Corporation will attack.” She placed the photo that Nemu had taken on his desk. “That right there, is their symbol carved into the side of Karakura High. Underneath is when we think the attack will be− The thirty-first of January. We need your permission to evacuate the school.”

Yamamoto stared at the photo. “Is this the only evidence you have?”

“Yes.”

“In that case, we can’t do anything about it.”

Yoruichi blinked. “Excuse me?”

“This photo is far too little evidence. How are we certain that the date that’s been engraved into this is pertaining to tomorrow? It could have been done last year, and they forgot about it. However, we will patrol the school and if we see any signs of danger we’ll act immediately.”

“That’s bullshit,” Ichigo said angrily.

Yamamoto looked at Ichigo for the first time. “Hmm?”

“Signs of danger? You’ve got to be kidding me. Those people attack without warning. By the time you notice something is wrong, the entire school will have already been blown up. Evacuate the school.”

“We don’t have enough evidence to make such a-”

“Evacuate the fucking school!”

“Ichigo!”

Ichigo breathed heavily. “People have family members in that school. Those students and teachers are going to be dead before they knew what hit them, and if they don’t die, than you can guarantee that this Aizen guy will add them to his mini army. Please, evacuate the school. I have friends there.”

The atmosphere was tense. After the silence proved to be too long for Ichigo, he gave a sigh. “Excuse me, I need to get some fresh air.”

Ichigo walked out of the office and into the main part of the station. It was quiet. They must have heard his outburst.

“Is there something you should be doing other than staring at me?” he asked, annoyed.

The silent room became bustling with activity again. Ichigo scoffed and stepped outside.

 

* * *

 

Hichigo yawned. These weekly meetings with Aizen and the Espada were such a drag. He really didn’t give a flying fuck about their reports. He didn’t care much about anything anymore, except getting out of there. He had already been there a month, and he was losing patience.

Grimmjow elbowed him in the stomach when the humanoid feline noticed that he was about to fall asleep at the table.

“You seem tired, Shiro. Care to explain why?”

“No reason other than masturbating takes energy. I’ve got to relieve myself somehow.”

Aizen’s eyes narrowed slightly at Hichigo’s rude comment before a smile graced his lips, “Well, it seems you finally made yourself at home.”

“As if,” Hichigo mumbled under his breath.

“Now, on to more important matters. Tomorrow, we’ll make our next attack. Shiro, you’ll be leading it.”

“Hmm?”

Aizen pressed a control button and a holographic projection of Karakura High came into view.

“Is this a fucking joke?” Hichigo asked, his hand tightening on the hilt of his blade.

“A joke? No, of course it isn’t.”

Hichigo watched the projection, which seemed to be connected to a hidden camera in the school, switch between various classrooms. The students and teachers went about with their day, unaware of the danger that would happen to them.

The projection switched to another scene: A student standing on the roof of the school. Hichigo could recognize that long, copper brown hair anywhere. She turned, and he saw her angelic face. She looked like she had been crying.

_Please don’t cry Orihime. I’ll come back to you soon. You’ll see._

The door to the roof opened, and a boy with glasses stepped out.

_Oh good, it’s Uryu._

Hichigo watched as Orihime put on a brave, smiling face. Uryu noticed her farce, but let it go and sat down with her to eat lunch. She was having a red bean paste sandwich with wasabi and honey. Typical Orihime.

Hichigo just continued to stare at her, not noticing that the other Espada, Aizen, and Gin were staring at him as well. He noticed what she had around her neck; his black charm, side by side with her white one.

_Ah, so that’s where it is. That’s good. That’s the best place for it to be._

The projection vanished, and the smile that had found its way onto Hichigo’s face dropped in an instant.

“Care to explain how you managed to plant hidden cameras in the entire school?”

“That was Gin’s doing. He posed as a janitor there before you came to be with us. As I have said before, Shiro. This will be your first job.

“I refuse.”

Aizen looked amused. “You refuse? Is that so?”

“No one in that school is connected to the Detective Specialists, so you have no business attacking them.”

“You don’t know that. You didn’t even know that you yourself were connected to them, did you?”

Hichigo stayed silent, the grip on his sword tightening.

“However, you did guess correctly, none of these students or teachers are connected to the Detective Specialists.”

“Then what purpose do you have in attacking them?” Hichigo asked through gritted teeth.

“What purpose? I’m expanding my army, that’s all.”

“I am _not_ going to help you blow up this school just for the sake of expanding your army. No way in hell.”

“So you still want to refuse me, is that it? I wonder, why are you so adamant in saving the school? Or is it, you’re more interested in saving only a few people? Could it be, that boy in the glasses? Or even more so, that girl?”

Hichigo nearly choked on air. Had they seen the way he looked at Orihime? Was he that engrossed by her that he didn’t even pay attention to his surroundings?

Aizen grinned at Hichigo’s panicked state. “Ah, it seems like you have a weak spot other than your brother, Shiro. That girl, it seems as if you love her, don’t you? I’ll be sure to make her your companion, if that’s what you want? Although, a few experimentations will be necessary first, of course. She’d have to fit in, after all.”

Nelliel looked over at the other rogue Espada in a panic. Hichigo had become eerily quiet.

“I think you hit nerve, Lord Aizen, talking about his lady friend like that,” Nnoitra sneered across the table.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of her.”

Hichigo didn’t know who said that, nor did he care, but the thought of these people “taking care of” Orihime made him snap. Images of them torturing her flooded his mind. He stood up abruptly, taking his sword out of his sheath.

“What the hell are you doing?” Grimmjow hissed at him.

“Getsuga-”

“Hichigo, no!

“Tenshou!”

 

* * *

 

Ichigo stood silently outside of the police station, waiting patiently for Yoruichi. He ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t believe he’d made such a scene back there earlier.

“God, I’m such an idiot.”

“Yeah, you are.”

He turned to glare at whoever had agreed with him. It was that short girl. Rukia was her name, right? She handed him a drink.

“Thanks,” he said, popping the top.

“From the way you reacted, it seems that you have a lot of people you care about at the school.”

“Not a lot, just a couple. Regardless though, the people in that school and their families should not have to go through the same thing I did.”

“I promise, we’ll all do everything in our power to make sure everyone is safe.”

Ichigo stayed silent and Rukia frowned. “Well, I should get back to work.”

“…Yeah.”

She gave a sigh, going back inside.

Moments later Yoruichi came outside. “You made quite the spectacle in there huh?” she asked, clapping him on the back.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, I would have done the same thing. Luckily for you, Captain Yamamoto is willing to overlook your brashness for now. And, he’s giving a city wide ordinance to shut down the school for 48 hours.”

Ichigo looked at her, shocked. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Thank goodness,” he replied, smiling slightly.

“Come on, we’d best be getting back.”

 

* * *

 

The meeting hall was in total chaos. The rogues were fighting against the other Espada while Aizen, Gin, Mayuri and Tousen watched, highly amused an interested in what was going on.

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” Grimmjow said as the two stood back to back, one fighting Nnoitra, and the other fighting Szayel.

“An idiot? How did you expect me to react? Anyone that thinks about hurting her is just asking for their blood to be on my hand.”

“The attack wouldn’t have worked anyway, Hichigo,” Nelliel replied, rearing up and kicking Baraggan in the chest. “During one of mine and Harribel’s rounds, we put a warning on the side of the school after we over heard Aizen talking to Gin and Mayuri about his plans. Someone might have noticed it by now.”

“But because of the way you reacted, we can guarantee that Aizen will target your friends now,” Ulquiorra said, before blocking an attack from Aaroniero.

“In the mean time, we’ve got to get you out of here, Hichigo. You need to leave, and find your friends−”

Harribel convulsed as a shock shook her system. She fell to her knees.

“Harribel!” Nelliel screamed, rushing over to her. She too fell to her knees, gasping.

Grimmjow noticed Aizen standing amongst all the chaos, the remote in his hand. Grimmjow sneered before charging, and he too was stopped in his tracks.

Ulquiorra and Starrk doubled over as well.

Hichigo felt his own shock coming on. He fought off the pain, but he ultimately gave in. He coughed up blood, and panted heavily.

“My, my, that was quite the show the six of you put on. Especially you, Shiro.”

No answer.

“I expected so much more from you all, but it seems that you still don’t understand who is in charge here. I do not tolerate traitors. However, you are all very important to my army so maybe some separation will set you all straight.”

“What do you mean by separation?” Nelliel gasped.

Aizen ignored her. “Kurostuchi, how would you like to have your own traveling freak show?”

“Oh? That does sound quite interesting.”

“A _what_?” Hichigo seethed.

Aizen grabbed his face roughly. “You want out into the real world, don’t you? Well, I’m putting you out there, to show the world what a monster you are. They’ll think of you as a freak, even your friends won’t want to look at you. You’ll come to realize that they’ve stopped caring about you from the moment that fire destroyed your home. The world will brush you aside, and you’ll learn that the only place you belong is here with us. Or, you can cooperate now, and I’ll just put this whole mess behind us.”

Hichigo spat in his face. “You can rot in hell.”

Aizen sneered and Hichigo felt a white hot pain before blacking out.

 

* * *

 

Orihime sat on her couch that night, watching a movie in the dark. Well, she wasn’t exactly _watching._ She was just staring at the screen, while the noised around her became drones. The screen flashed and she eyed it suspiciously as the cities chief of police came on the screen.

“Due to recent evidence of a bomb threat found by one of our special units, I am hereby ordering that Karakura High be closed for 48 hours. Further details will be given at a later time.”

The screen went back to Orihime’s movie, but she didn’t pay attention. She was still taking in what had just been said. Was someone really threatening the school? Who would do such a thing? Did Ichigo know anything about it?

The ringing of her phone made her jump and screech in fright. She placed her hand over her heart.

_Get a hold of yourself, Orihime._

“Hello?”

“Orihime? It’s me, Ichigo. Are you alright? You sound flustered.”

She beamed at who was on the other line. “Yes, I’m fine. I’m so happy to hear your voice! I-”

“Listen, Orihime, I need you to do something for me,” Ichigo said, interrupting her.

Orihime didn’t like his tone on the other end. “What is it, Ichigo?

“I need you to leave Karakura.”

“Leave? But why?”

“The people that targeted the school, they’re the same ones who targeted my house, and the ones who took Hichigo away. If they find out that you’re connected to me, then they’ll come after you.”

“But Ichigo, what about you? You can’t expect me to just leave you behind? I-”

“Orihime, please. I don’t care where it is you go, but get out of here. I don’t want you to get hurt. I already told Uryu, and he’s on his way right now to get you.”

There was silence between the two of them.

“Orihime?”

“If this is what you really want, then I’ll do it. But what about you, Ichigo?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“How will I know when it’s safe to come back?”

“…You won’t.”

Silence once more.

“I have to go, Orihime. My comrades don’t know I snuck out. Please stay safe. Once I find Hichigo the two of us will come back to you. I promise. Until then stay close to Uryu. He’ll protect you.”

“Alright, Ichigo.”

“Goodbye, Orihime.”

There was a click and the line went dead.

“Goodbye, Ichigo,” she whispered.

 

* * *

 

Hichigo rubbed his head, his ears pounding as he heard voices around him.

“What is going on?”

He blinked rapidly, taking in his surroundings. He was in a cage. There were groups of people staring at him in awe, disgust, and fright. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nelliel were also in cages.

“What’s going on?”

“Mommy it talks!” A little boy pointed his dirty finger at Hichigo, walking a bit closer to the cage.

The boy’s mother scooped him up. “Get away from him sweetie, he’s dangerous.” She glared at Hichigo, as if he were to blame.

Hichigo ignored her.

“Grimmjow, what’s going on?”

“After you blacked out, the rest of us fought tooth and nail against Aizen, but because of these stupid collars, he gained the upper hand and won. Because of the more animalistic appearance that Nelliel, Ulquiorra, and I have, we were placed in these cages to be a part of Mayuri’s traveling little freak show, along with you.” He was interrupted as a little girl stuck a stick inside of his cage, poking him in the face. He snarled at her and she ran off crying. “They took away Harribel and Starrk. We don’t know what’s happened to them.”

Hichigo looked at Nelliel, who was curled up in the farthest corner of her cage, sullen and depressed.

Ulquiorra spoke up. “These cages are impossible to break free from. They’re made from the same material our collars are. We’re stuck here. And they took our weapons too.”

Hichigo was silent, and then he screamed.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The noises were ringing in his ears. He knew that various people were viewing the cages in which he, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nelliel were confined in. He knew that his job was to provide entertainment for these peoples sick pleasures. But he didn't care that they wanted him to wake up, just so he could see the looks of disgust and awe they were giving him. There was no point in seeing how they looked at him when he already knew what they thought about him just from what they were saying.

_How long have I been here? Four years? How many times have I tried to escape?_

Hichigo smirked to himself, his eyes stilled closed. Enough times that now I have chains on my wrists and ankles staked to the floor. He felt the chains between his fingers. They were long enough that he could stand and sit, but just short enough to where he could not reach the bars on the cage.

"Honey, don't get so close to the cage, that thing is dangerous."

_Thing, huh?_  Hichigo really didn't understand why people feared him the most. He still looked the most human out of the Rouge Espada that were confined in these cages. In fact, none of them had changed their appearance in the past four years. Hichigo figured he was feared the most because he was the most human.

"But he's just sleeping momma. And he looks really sad."

"He's just a monster. He doesn't have any emotions."

_Not anymore I don't._

There was silence, and then the child's voice spoke, "Excuse me, sir?"

Hichigo cracked an eye open. The child, a little boy, had gotten even closer to his cage. his small hands were wrapped around the bars. The boy's mother had a look of panic on her face. She was calling to her son, telling him to come back, but the little boy continued to ignore him.  
Hichigo sat up and glared at the boy, "What is it, kid?"

"Why do you look so sad? My momma said that creatures like you can't be sad, but you look sad."

"I'm not sad boy, I'm empty. I've experienced things that would be your worst nightmares. I've drained my emotions dry."

The boy looked scared, but he pressed on with his questions, "What happened?"

Hichigo raised a brow. No one had ever been interested enough to hear his story.  
Hichigo laughed and slowly stood up, "You want to know what happened? My family was taken away from me and I was made into nothing more than a tool. My identity was stripped from me, and now I am just an empty shell."

The mother pulled her son away from the bars and covered his ears, "Beast! Stop feeding lies to my child. You are nothing more than a monster. How could you possibly know what it is like to have an identity?"

"Do you honestly think any of us asked to be in this situation?" Hichigo gestured to the other cages around him, "We once had families too. But if you see me as a monster, that's fine. People like you are the reason why I've become so monstrous, you bitchy, old hag."

"Old ha-" the woman stopped and composed herself. "Well, it seems to me that "family" of yours knew you were a monster from the beginning. I do not blame them for tossing you out."

Hichigo snarled and lunged at the bars, and the woman screamed. The chains on his wrists and ankles yanked him back to the floor with a thud. Not two seconds later an electric shock coursed through his body. He writhed, and gritted his teeth, refusing to audibly show how much pain he was in.

"Tsk, tsk. Even with those shackles you still try to get near the bars. You never learn, Shiro."

Mayuri rounded the corner, holding the remote in his hand that controlled each of the prisoners collars. His appearance had changed over the years. Instead of a toilet seat looking hat atop his head, he had an Egyptian style headdress, and his face was painted to match this style as well. Behind him stood Szayel––who decided to join Mayuri and help keep the Rogues "in line"––who looked no different than he did four years ago. In fact, none of the Espada here looked any different, save for Grimmjow who had cut his long blue hair. Hichigo couldn't say the same thing about the Espada who were still under Aizen's rule.

Mayuri turned to the woman and the boy. The two of them took a slight step back, frightened by his appearance too, "Do not be frightened my dears. He will not harm you. Or, he can't harm you, as long as I have this." He waved the remote in the air, "Though I have to wonder what you did to provoke him? He is usually a very apathetic creature."

_Creature?_

"Provoked him? I did nothing of the sort! My boy and I were just walking by his cage when he lunged at us."  
You lying bitch.

Mayuri turned to look at Hichigo, "Oh? Care to explain, Shiro?"

"She insulted my family," Hichigo growled, "and my name is Hichigo."

"What family? You don't have a family anymore. They're dead. They died in a fire, remember? And your identity along with it, Shiro."

"Shut up. Shut up!" Hichigo lunged at the bars once more, and that horrible shock ran through him again. He fell to the floor, breathing heavily.

He glared up at Mayuri, and then he looked around at the other faces in the vicinity. The civilians had looks of horror on their faces, he was used to that. The looks that bothered him the most were the looks that his companions were giving him. A look of pity, as if they had already given up.

_Stop it. Stop looking at me like that._

"You know, I've been thinking that you haven't had your third injection since we left Las Noches," Mayuri said rubbing his chin. "Szayel, do you have the serum?"

"Yes sir, I do," he grinned , pulling out the vile from between one of his tentacle. "Shall I do the honors?"  
Mayuri shrugged, "Oh, why not?"

"Stop it!" Nelliel cried.

Hichigo turned to look at Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nelliel, who had looks of rage on their faces. It looked like they were still passionate after all.

"What are you all getting so excited about? Calm down."

Mayuri pressed their respective buttons on the remote and they collapsed against their cage floors.

"Hey!" Hichigo roared.

The backdoor to Hichigo's cage, which could only be opened from the outside, swung open and Szayel walked inside.

"Get away from me," Hichigo growled, still weak from the last shock.

"Resistance is futile, Shiro," Szayel grinned as he pinned him down, and readied the needle.

"Stop it. Stop!"

The needle pierced his skin and the black liquid flowed into him. It hurt, a lot more than last time too. Just how much was Szayel pumping into him? Hichigo thrashed around, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he was screaming as if he saw death. Finally, it was over, and he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

_"Hichigo...Hichigo."_

_Hichigo rubbed his eyes, and Orihime standing before him came into view_

_"Orihime is that you?"_

_"Hichigo, Doesn't that look beautiful?" She pointed to a red and gold sunset._

_"Yes, it does."_

_"I want to get a better view, come on."_

_"Hichigo laughed at her excitement. Alright, alright, I'm coming."_

_He tried to move, but he found he had shackles on his legs that were staked to the floor._

_"Come on, Hichigo!" Orihime called after him._

_Hichigo looked back to Orihime, and was horrified when the sunset was no longer a sunset, but a blazing inferno that seemed to be advancing on the unsuspecting Orihime._

_"Orihime...stop."_

_She continued to run towards the flames._

_"Stop, Orihime! Come back!" Hichigo screamed after her, fighting against he shackles, desperate to rescue her._

_Orihime stopped just in front of the flames, her arms outstretched. "See, Hichigo? It's beautiful."_

_Hichigo's eyes widened in horror as he watched her close her eyes and fall backwards into the awaiting flame, disappearing._

_"ORIHIME!"_

Hichigo jolted awake, sweating profusely. It was nighttime now, and clouds were blotting out the stars. There was a rumble in the distance. A storm was brewing.  
What a nightmare. What the hell was that all about? Did I just see Orihime commit suicide?

He shook his head in denial.

_No, Orihime would never do something like that._

"Hichigo?"

Hichigo turned to look at Nelliel's cage, "Oh, did I wake you Nelliel? Sorry, I had a nightmare."

"Well yes, but that's not it. Hichigo, have you taken a look at yourself?"

"No, why?"

"I think Szayel used too much serum on you," Ulquiorra added. He too having been woken up by Hichigo's screaming.

"Huh? He did?"

"Well take a look at yourself. You look fucking terrifying," Grimmjow added.

Hichigo turned to look at himself in the mirror placed in his cage. Mayuri had mirrors installed in all of their cages. Why, Hichigo didn't know. He suspected it was to mock their beastly appearance.

And beastly he had become. Hichigo's ghost white hair was a bit longer, touching the base of his neck, On the left side of his face was a bony mask that stopped just above his upper lip, with three pointed black stripes above his eye and two stripes on his cheek bone. His hands and feet were now clawed and he had black tufts on his wrist and ankles, and spikes on his shoulders. Behind him was a long, reptilian tail that had four black spikes on the end. What he found most shocking though was the gaping hole in the middle of his chest that had four, two on each side, black stripes coming from the hole and ending at his shoulder.  
He looked stronger. He felt stronger.

"Hichigo?" Nelliel said, concerned.

Hichigo turned to look at his companions, a warp grin on his face, "I feel strong. I feel very strong. It feels great!"

The three of them just stared, eyes wide.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You look like a fucking psychopath with that grin on your face," Grimmjow replied.

Hichigo narrowed his eyes, "Like you have any room to talk, Grimmjow" He grasped the collar around his neck, "Fuck, this thing itches."

At that moment the collar cracked in two and fell to the floor with a thud. The four of them looked at it four a moment until Hichigo began to laugh gleefully. It was a horrifying laugh. Even Ulquiorra got chills from it. Hichigo then broke the shackles on his wrist and ankles, and then forced open the bars on his cage and climbed out.

"Man, I never realized how cramped it was in there," he said, giving a stretch before he began walking in the direction of the small house Mayuri and Szayel were in.

"Wait a minute, where the hell do you think you're going!" Grimmjow called after him.

"Don't get your tail in a twist, I'll come back for you guys. I'm just going to get revenge is all."

* * *

There was a harsh pounding on Mayuri's door. He cursed, wondering who on earth could be bothering him while he was working on one of his experiments, "Szayel, answer the door."

"Right away sir."

Szayel left and Mayuri continued to do his work. Minutes passed and Szayel still hadn't returned, "Well, who was at the door? Szayel?" He gave a groan, "Honestly, making me do all the work. Can't he see I'm busy?"

He arrived at his front door to find Hichigo holding Szayel in the air by his throat. Szayel thrashed, gasping for breath while Hichigo squeezed harder, grinning manically. Mayuri watched with an expressionless look on his face. Finally Szayel went limp and Hichigo threw him to the floor.

"Hmm," Mayuri said, looking at the now dead Espada, "it seems he gave you at least eight dosages worth of serum yesterday. This is troublesome."

"I just killed one of your subordinates, and all you care about is how much serum he gave me?"

"Subordinates? You all are nothing more than my experiments, tools. When you've served your purpose, you've served it. He merely served his purpose. As for you well, I still expect great things. I shall inform Aizen of your condition."

He began to walk away, but Hichigo, suddenly appeared in front of him, shocking him.

"Out of my way," Mayuri spat, getting out the black remote. He dropped it when he saw the collar was no longer around Hichigo's neck. Hichigo grinned and grasped Mayuri around his throat.

"Wait, we can talk about this! Let's make a negotiation, shall we?"

"I'm not going to make any negotiations with the likes of you," Hichigo replied, tightening his grip.

"I could bring back your family," Mayuri wheezed.

The grip loosened slightly, "What?"

"That's what you want, isn't it? Of course, there would have to be a price. I'll bring them back for you, and you can all be a happy family again, but I'll get to experiment on them. How does that sound?"

Hichigo snarled, and tightened his grip. A red orb began to form in his other hand and he grinned gleefully at the look of horror Mayuri had.

"Die."

The cero was released and engulfed the house in red light. Hichigo dropped Mayuri, now a bloody mess, onto the floor and walked up to a display case he had noticed earlier. Inside it were the weapons he, Nelliel, and Ulquiorra had. He shattered the glass and took out Zangetsu.

"Hello, old friend."

* * *

"So he's got himself a cero now, huh? I thought that didn't develop until the 5th injection?" Grimmjow said as he Nelliel, and Ulquiorra watched the dust settle after the cero blast.

"I guess Szayel gave him more than planned," Nelliel said.

"Look, he's coming back," Ulquiorra added, pointing to Hichigo's silhouette against the smoke.

"Yo," Hichigo grinned, arriving back to their cages. His sword was strapped to his back and Ulquiorra's and Nelliel's weapons were in his hands. He set them down momentarily to open their cages, and rid them of their shackles and collars.

"Man those were a pain," Grimmjow said, rubbing his neck.

"We'd better get out of here and find a place to hide," Nelliel said, picking up her lance, "That explosion was bound to draw attention."

"We? I don't know about you three but I plan on making people's lives a living hell. You can join me if you want, or you can go hide. But I'm not waiting for you to make a decision," Hichigo began to walk away.

"Hichigo, wa-"

"Let him go, Nelliel," Ulquiorra said, "We couldn't stop him even if he tried. Besides, I highly doubt he's actually going to make people's lives 'a living hell'.

Nelliel bit her lip. She wasn't so sure.

* * *

Ichigo rolled over the bloodied, dead body with his foot. His lips curled in disgust at the disfigured sight. At the tentacled human he nearly gagged.  
He and Urahara had recieved a call to check this sight out since a lower police guard saw the Hogyouku emblem in the debris. Needless to say, they were shocked and disgusted by what they saw.

"Is this-"

"Mayuri? Yeah, it's him alright. I guess Aizen gave him the right to put on a freak show of sorts. Looks like that back fired."

"I don't understand how they kept this hidden this whole time. Surely someone would have reported the cruel treatment?"

"You underestimate the cruelty of humans, Ichigo. Why would anyone want to report something that entertains them so easily?"

"But I don't understand how he could move around so freely without getting caught..."

Urahara shrugged, "Cover by night? The answer eludes me myself. In the mean time we've got more important matters on our hands." He looked back at the cages, now empty of their confinements.

"I'll say. Four of Aizen's experimental humans roaming about? They're bound to draw attention."

"And be dangerous. It looks like only one of them did all of this. Imagine all four."

Ichigo shuddered.

"That could be your first mission. You have been with us for four years, after all."

"What could be my first mission?"

"Finding these experiments, and detaining them. This is just a hunch, but I suspect they were in these cages because they went rogue. If we could get them to join our side-"

"It'll be easier to defeat Aizen. But Urahara, I still need to look for Hichigo."

"Did you ever consider that your brother could have been one of the ones in those cages?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "What? No, that's impossible. Hichigo is brash, and little violent, but he would never kill someone."

"Are you sure? He's been locked up in a cage and been experimented on for four years. That would make anyone lose all reason."

"No, he wouldn't do that. He...he just wouldn't."

Three days later there were reports of houses in shambles after being blown up, and the residents inside slaughtered. The only clue about who, or what did it were the animal like footprints at the scene. Ichigo placed his head in his hands.

_Hichigo, please don't let that be you. Please._

* * *

The car rolled to a stop infront of Uryu's father's house and Orihime jumped out, a smile on her face. She was back in Karakura.

"Orihime, wait!" Uryu called after her, getting out of the car as well.

"Oh, let her be, Uryu. It's been years since you two have been here. I'm surprised you're not excited as well," a girl with black hair in a pixie cut responded.

This was Tatsuki Arisawa. Orihime and Uryu had met her in Tokyo and they became fast friends. She decided to join them on their trip back to Karakura.

"I am happy to be back, but we need to stick together. Besides, I don't even know if Ichigo is going to meet us. Also, I'm afraid that Orihime will be disappointed if Ichigo shows up, and Hichigo isn't with him."

Three days before they arrived, Uryu sent Ichigo a message, saying he and Orihime would be back in Karakura. He never got a response back.

"I don't know much about what's going on, but I don't think Orihime will be disappointed if Ichigo hasn't found Hichigo yet. As long as he is still looking, she'll understand."

"Tatsuki! Uryu! Hurry, or we're going to be late."

The two of them ran after her, "But we don't even know if he's going to be there," Uryu called after her.

"He will be. I know he will."

* * *

Ichigo paced back and forth at the training grounds under the warehouse. The other Detective Specialist were watching in amusement.

"What's up with carrot top?" Hiyori asked.

"Apparently he got a text from his old friend a few days ago, telling him that he and a lady friend of theirs would be back in Karakura. I guess that day is today," Rose replied.

"Well then why does he look so anxious? I would be excited to see my friends," Mashiro said.

"I don't think he isn't excited. I think it's because he's debating on going to see them, or continue working on the mission he was assigned," Kensei chimed in.

"It is a rather crazy mission," Lisa replied, "plus he's still looking for his brother. No doubt he's stressed."

"He does need a break from all of it though," Urahara said, rubbing his chin.

"Ichigo, go."

Ichigo turned to look at Urahara, "Huh? Go where?"

"You know what I'm talking about, now go."

"But I still-"

"GO!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Erm, right. I'll go."

Ichigo ran out of the training grounds, out of the warehouse, and to the spot he was meeting Orihime and Uryu. It had seem like forever since he had seen them. He grinned at the thought and ran faster.

* * *

Hichigo was lying on the floor of his old house. He had returned here after leaving behind the others. He was surprised this place was still standing, but it was. He raised a clawed hand and laughed, "I really am a monster, aren't I?"

He felt his eyes began to water and he placed his hand over them.

_Have I really killed people? Innocent people who did nothing? They didn't know. How could they know that I was treated so harshly for years..._

He began to get angry.

_But I was innocent. Ichigo was innocent. Mom. Dad. Yuzu. Karin. We were all innocent. And no one gave a fuck._

And then he began to laugh.

_The world is a cruel place, and the only one you should care about is yourself. Everyone else can go to hell._

Suddenly the door to the house burst open and Grimmjow lunged inside, grabbing Hichigo around the throat, "You fucking idiot! We turn our backs for one day and you kill two familes? What is wrong with you?"

"Enough, Grimmjow. You're causing a commotion," Ulquiorra said as he and Nelliel filed inside the house, closing the door behind him.

Grimmjow released Hichigo, who rubbed his throat, "That hurt, you bastard."  
Nelliel knelt down beside Hichigo, "Hichigo, why did you-"

"Kill those people? Because I wanted to. Ah, you should have seen the looks on their faces. Sheer terror. I did leave one of them alive though..."

"But they were innocent..."

"Innocent? There's no such this as innocence. Not anymore. Besides, the only reason I killed those families was because I remembered how harsh a treatment they gave me back when we were stuck in cages. It was just a little retaliation is all."

"I think you're retaliation went too far," Grimmjow muttered.

"More importantly, how did you guys find out where I was anyway?"

"Lucky guess. We just figured you'd want to go back home." Ulquiorra replied.  
"Hmm. And you? Where did you guys stay?"

"We had to stay underground, in the sewers and such. It was really because of Nelliel. It's hard to hide something as big as a horse."

Nelliel kicked Grimmjow in the stomach, with her hoof.

"Ouch! Fuck Nelliel, that's going to briuse."

"Yes, I know."

"And let me guess. You overheard of the destruction I caused and came to check up on me. Right?"

"More like keep you in line. I know you've got a lot of pint up rage, but you need to reman calm, otherwise you'll lose all reason." Nelliel said.

"Tch. Like any of you know what I've been through..."

All three of them attacked him at once. Nelliel kicked him in the chest, Grimmjow clawed his face and Ulquiorra slashed his stomach. Hichigo gritted his teeth and glared at them, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"How dare you Hichigo. How dare you say something like that. We all went through the same things you did. Of course we know how you feel. That's why we want to help you. So you can either let us, or we can force you," Nelliel crossed her arms. Hichigo had never seen her so angry before.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Alright, I get it. I won't cause anymore destruction...for now at least."

* * *

Orihime stared at the orange haired man before her. He had gotten a lot handsomer, and more muscular too. The training he received had done him well.

"Ichigo..."

"You're looking great, Orihime," Ichigo smiled. "You don't look to shabby yourself, Uryu."

Uryu merely replied by adjusting the glasses on his face. Ichigo rolled his eyes at his friend's typical response.

"Are you two going to be here for a while? Ichigo asked.

"As long as we can. I've got a job at my father's hospital, and Orihime is going to be working at a bakery. We're here until they kick us out."

"I see. That's good."

Suddenly a force ran into him and he staggered a little before patting Orihime on the head, who was crying into his shirt.

"I'm so happy you're ok," Orihime sniffled, "I've been worried about you this whole time."

"Worried? Why? There's no need to worry about me."

"Idiot. It's because she cares about you. Uryu over here had been pretty worried about ya too, but it would have been a little weird if he sobbed into your shirt now wouldn't it?"

Ichigo turned to look at the black haired girl, who was laughing at Uryu's expression.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh! This is Tatsuki Arisawa. Uryu and I met her in Tokyo," Orihime replied.  
"Ah, I see." Ichigo extended a hand, "Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Tatsuki replied, gripping his hand tightly.

Ichigo rubbed his hand after she released it, "You've got some grip."

_I'm not sure if I like this girl so far_

"I do karate."

_This boy gives off a weird vibe. Orihime is friends with someone like him?_

Uryu, sensing the tension in the air, changed the subject, "You've completed your training then?"

"What? Oh yeah."

"Do you have a lead on Hichigo?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki was still confused about the whole Hichigo thing. Uryu and Orihime had given her the bare minimum about him in Tokyo. She'd have to ask them about it later.

Ichigo frowned at the name Hichigo and Orihime took notice, "Ichigo?"

"We haven't found a lead. And I've been assigned an important mission."

"I see, so finding Hichigo is on the back burner for now?"

"Yes, but I will still look for him. I promise, I will find him."

Orihime smiled at him, but Ichigo could tell it was forced. He didn't blame her either.

"Is it a dangerous mission?" Uryu asked."

"Yeah. Two families have been slaughtered and their houses destroyed. No one knows who the attacker is though. My mission is to figure out who it is, and detain him."

He wasn't about to tell them that they suspected the attacker to be one of Aizen's experiments and the possibility that it might be Hichigo, even though Ichigo had no clue what Hichigo looked like now.

"But that's dangerous!" Orihime cried.

"I know, but I've been trained to do stuff like this."  
"As long as he does nothing stupid he'll be fine."

Ichigo was about to snap back at Uryu until his pager went off, "Damn. I've got to go. I'l be seeing you guys again though, yeah?"

Orihime and Uryu nodded and Ichigo smiled, and walked away.

"He's matured," Uryu said.

"Yeah, he has," Orihime replied.

* * *

"I'm sorry to cut your reunion short, but there was a survivor at one of the attacks. He got a good look at the attacker and gave us a detailed account of what he looked liked," Urahara said as Ichigo entered the training grounds.

"So do you have a sketch?"

"...Yes." Urahara replied, picking up a paper on a table

"Why did you pause?"

There was silence, and Ichigo didn't like it. He took notice of the paper at Urahara's side.

"Show me the sketch."

Urahara didn't move.

"Show me!"

Urahara gave a sigh and complied, handing the sketch over. Ichigo stared at it for a moment before ripping it in half and walking away. He threw the ripped paper behind him and it fluttered to the ground. As it landed the rough sketch of Hichigo's masked face came into view.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Ichigo paced back and forth behind the Vizards’ hide out.

_No. That’s not Hichigo. It can’t be. Hichigo wouldn’t murder._

No matter what Ichigo said, he knew he was lying to himself. That monster he saw _was_ Hichigo.

He had hoped that Hichigo wasn’t the one who murdered all of those people, but he was. Now he was tasked with detaining his brother, not rescuing him like he had originally planned. He could only hope that Hichigo would cooperate. After all, he didn’t know exactly how much of _Hichigo_ there actually was inside the monster he had become.

_What am I going to tell Orihime?_

He shook his head. He would tell her the truth. It would hurt her, but he’d rather tell her the truth than lie to her.

“Ichigo?”

He turned to find Yoruichi behind him.

“I’ve got a mission, don’t I?”

“. . .Yes.”

“Alright. What is it this time?”

“A night-shift officer found something that he thinks might be important to us Detective Specialists.”

“Does it pertain to Hichigo?”

“We don’t know but it might, which is why Urahara wants you to go.”

“Got it,” he said as he began to walk back into the warehouse.

“Ichigo,” Yoruichi called after him.

He stopped.

“I’m sorry about Hichigo, truly. If there is anyone out there who might be able to help him regain control of himself, it’s you.”

Ichigo turned back around and gave a half smile, “No, there’s someone else who can do it much better than I can.”

* * *

 

“This is where we all went to high school, and just down the block is my favorite bakery. It’s where I’ll be working starting next week. We should stop and get a treat there.” Orihime said as she and Uryu were giving a tour of Karakura to Tatsuki.

Or at least Orihime was giving a tour, she was doing all of the talking after all.

“Sure, I could go for a bite to eat. What’s the best think they’ve got there?” Tatsuki said.

“Well all of their bread is good, but they have pretty good cakes and tarts too. My favorite is the honey lemon tart. It taste really good with red bean paste too, but I don’t have any with me this time. Their blueberry cake is pretty good too. I like it with wasabi.”

Tatsuki was used to Orihime’s strange taste in food because of the time spent together in Tokyo, but she still couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“Ah, I’ll just look to see what they have,” Tatsuki replied.

“What are you getting Uryu?” Orihime asked.

“Oh, I’m not particularly hungry right now.”

She frowned, “But their food is so good.”

“If I get hungry I’ll get something, I promise,” he replied as the three of them walked inside the bakery. The bell on the door jingled, announcing their presence.

“Welcome!” the clerk said, smiling at the three of them. What can I get for you?”

“I’ll have a lemon tart, please,” Orihime replied. “What would you like, Tatsuki?”

“Ah,” Tatsuki scanned the menu, “I’ll have a slice of your chocolate macadamia nut bread.”

“And you, sir?” the clerk asked Uryu.

“Oh, I’m not hungry, but I will take a water.”

The clerk rang the three of them up and gave them their treats and the three sat in a corner both at the far end of the bakery.

“Mmm!” Orihime hummed as she took a bite of her tart, “How do you like yours Tatsuki?”

“It’s very good. So, do the two of you think it’s possible that Hichig-” She cut short when Uryu kicked her under the table.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

Orihime looked concerned, “Uryu?

“Keep your voice down. Ichigo told me that Aizen actually owns quite a few shops in town but he doesn’t know which ones. It’s best to keep your guard up.” He said quietly.

“He owns a _bakery_?” Tasuki questioned.

“I’m not sure, but I’d rather proceed with caution.”

“You were going to ask if it was possible that Hichigo killed those people, right?” Orihime asked quietly.

“Yes.”

She smiled confidently at the two of them, “It’s not. Hichigo may be brash, and he did get into fights more than necessary back in high school, but he has a good heart,” She began rubbing his black charm between her thumb and forefinger, “I have faith in him.”

                                                                       

* * *

 

“Damn it. I am so hungry,” Grimmjow complained as the rogue Espada lounged around in Hichigo’s old home.

“Well then go outside and find something to eat.” Hichigo replied, getting tired of Grimmjow’s complaining.

“Oh yes, that sounds like a brilliant idea. Why don’t I just waltz into the nearest supermarket and buy some groceries? I’m sure I won’t draw any unwanted attention.”

“I meant you could scrounge through the garbage. That’s what cats do, right?”

Grimmjow sneered, “You little-”

“Enough!” Nelliel snapped. “All of us are hungry and irritable and your bickering is only making it worse. Look, Hichigo has a point, when nightfall comes we’ll dig through the dumpsters behind every restaurant and bakery we can find.”

Ulquiorra made a face, “You can’t be serious?”

“Until we find an alternative means of getting food then yes, I am serious.”

“I don’t think Grimmjow had such a bad idea though, we could all just waltz inside and demand they give us food. After all, everyone is frightened of us anyway,” Hichigo mused.

“No, we are not going to scare people into giving us food. We are not monsters,” Nelliel retorted.

“Says you.”

“Hey, why don’t we turn ourselves in to the Detective Specialists? I’m sure they’ll give us food.” Ulquiorra suggested.

“We don’t even know where their headquarters is,” Hichigo replied. “Besides, if anything they’ll detain us first. My brother’s goal might be to find me, but I’m almost positive that his main priority now is to protect the people against threats like us. Well, to protect the people he cares about at least, which isn’t very many.”  He laughed to himself a bit as he said that last part

“And you don’t think he’d protect you?” Nelliel asked.

Hichigo snorted, “Ichigo should know that I don’t need protection. He knows people need protection from me.”

“Well, you certainly think highly of yourself, don’t you?” Grimmjow smirked.

Hichigo glared.

“Hey, Hichigo, do you think it’s possible for your brother to come look for you here?”

“I highly doubt it. He probably avoids this house like the plague.”

“And why didn’t you?”

“Because I had nowhere else to go.”

“And you don’t think your brother will come here when he runs out of places to look?” Ulquiorra asked.

“In my opinion this would be the first place he’d look,” Grimmjow added.

“No, it wouldn’t, because he thinks I’ll want to avoid this place. And he’d be right. I want to leave this fucking house, but I won’t have anywhere else to go. They all want nothing to do with this place.”

“Who are ‘they’? Are you talking about that boy and girl that showed up on Aizen’s surveillance of the school when he told us he planned on bombing it? Grimmjow asked.

“Yeah.”

“Who are they?”

“Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue. They were our friends.”

“Oh I remember you talking about Orihime. She was your girlfriend, right?” Nelliel teased.

Hichigo glared, “She was never my girlfriend.”

“But you wanted her to be, right?” Ulquiorra asked, his lips curling upward slightly.

“Tch. Look, I’m saying none of them will come here. Ichigo won’t come here because he most likely thinks I’m avoiding the place, and Orihime and Uryu won’t come because the two of them probably aren’t even in Karakura anymore.”

“Orihime, is this?”

“Yeah, this was the Kurosaki’s house.”

Hichigo rushed to the window at the sound of the voices. The others followed.

Below, he could see Orihime, Uryu, and another girl he didn’t recognize standing on the porch. Orihime was a holding some flowers in her hand.

“Orihime. . .” Hichigo breathed her name. She looked even more radiant than she did four years ago.

“Oh wow, no wonder you like her. She’s much better looking in person.”

Nelliel elbowed Grimmjow in the gut, warning him to be quiet.

Hichigo on the other hand ignored what the others behind him were doing and instead focused on Orihime and what she was doing.

She placed the flowers down at the foot of the porch stairs and bowed her head slightly as if she were in prayer. And then, with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes she began to speak:

“Hello, Isshin, Masaki, Yuzu and Karin. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I’m sorry I haven’t come to visit, but Ichigo insisted that Uryu and I go away for a while until it was safe to come back to Karakura. Neither of us wanted to leave, but we ended up making a new friend while we were away. Her name is Tatsuki. But anyways, Ichigo’s become a Detective Specialist now. I’m sure you’re not surprised though, huh? He’s always protecting people. I’m sure you’d all be very proud of him. I know I am.  Hichigo is. . .Hichigo is still missing, but Ichigo’s been looking for him. He and I both know that Hichigo is alive. But. . .” Orihime paused and Hichigo waited with baited breath.

“Hichigo. . .he might not be who he used to be. Ichigo said that Aizen took him away and probably made him into some sort of monster. But I don’t believe it. Hichigo wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

There was another pause.

“Well,” Orihime continued, “that’s not entirely true. He did get into a fair amount of fights when we were in school. What I mean is, he wouldn’t hurt anyone without a reason.”

“Orihime,” Uryu said, “The only reasons Hichigo got into fights was because A)people looked at him funny, and B) people would hit on you. If you recall it was mostly the latter.”

The rouge Espada looked at Hichigo, eyebrows raised.

“What? They were all unworthy anyways.”

“ _All_ of them?” Nelliel questioned.

“Tch.”

He continued to watch Orihime, as if he were a love-struck teen. Which he was, only older.

“Well, we better get going. I’ll come back again,” Orihime said, bowing to the house once more.

As Uryu and Tatsuki turned to follow Orihime, Tatsuki stopped, her eyes narrowing at the upstairs window. Did she just see something move? No, the house was abandoned. Right?

“Are you coming, Tatsuki?”

Yeah. Yeah, I’m coming.”

* * *

 

“Ichigo this is Chad, from the 8th division. He’ll be helping you this afternoon with the investigation.” Urahara said.

Ichigo looked up at the man before him. He was tall, and burly. And based on the color of his skin he looked like a foreigner, or was at least of mixed blood. But, he looked kind, and Ichigo felt he could trust him.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Likewise,” Chad replied, grasping Ichigo’s hand and shaking his hand.

“Well, I’ll have to head back to the base, so I’ll leave you two to it,” Urahara said, getting in his own car and driving off. Ichigo and Chad got inside Chad’s patrol car and drove off as well.

“So where are we headed?”

The sewers.”

“. . .Where?”

I know it seems like an odd place to patrol, but you wouldn’t believe the number of odd things, and odd people, one can find living under the streets.

“No, I believe you. So you think you found clues pertaining to my brother?”

“Maybe. While I was patrolling one night I found some footprints, and they didn’t exactly look human. Maybe there might be some other clues we could find, like hair, or something else we could use for DNA testing.”

“I see. Good thinking. Thanks, by the way.”

“No need for thanks, it should be natural to help other people.”

“I have to admit, I’m surprised you believe that Hichigo was experimented on. The last time I was at the main station everyone looked at me as if I were a nutcase because I was with the SD unit.”

“It’s not that they don’t believe what’s happening, they all know what Aizen did and what he continues to do. I think they just can’t comprehend it. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, I suppose. You know Chad, you remind me a bit of Orihime.”

“Who’s that, you’re girlfriend?”

Ichigo began to blush, “No she’s, just a friend. I’ll have to introduce you two, and Uryu as well.”

Chad couldn’t help but smile at Ichigo’s blushing face. He just met the guy and it was obvious he was head over heels for this Orihime girl.

Ichigo cleared his throat, “Anyways, how much farther?”

“We’re here, actually.”

Chad’s car pulled to a stop next to the underpass of a bridge. On the left side of the underpass was a large metal grate. Ichigo assumed the grate was used as a drain for water runoff when it rained. As he looked at the grate he noticed it had hinges and a latch, and upon further inspection, the latch seemed worn, as if it had been frequently used.

“Ready?” Chad asked, opening the grate.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Ichigo replied, climbing down the small ladder first.

His feet stepped on to the concrete floor below him with a tiny splash. After flicking on his flashlight he noticed that the concrete floor continued on for about five more feet before becoming dirt. Chad turned on his flashlight as well, making the tunnel brighter, and led the way, Ichigo following behind.

“I can understand why people would want to hide down here. It’s very secluded.” Chad said

Yeah. I don’t know though, I don’t particularly feel safe down here. There’s no telling what or who you might run into.”

“Ah, here are some footprints,” Chad said.

Ichigo shined his light to where Chad had his. The footprints were animalistic. One looked catlike, another Ichigo had no idea how to describe but he knew it wasn’t human, and the third set was-

“Are those hooves?” he asked bewildered.

“Yeah, I thought it was weird too.”

Ichigo realized that he was only beginning to step into the realm of weird if any of these prints were an indication that they belonged to one of Aizen’s experiments. One of these could be Hichigo’s.  One of them, or all of them, might lead Ichigo to his brother.

“Did you follow these prints the first time you saw them?” he asked.

“I didn’t. I just noticed them and then reported to the SD.”

“Well let’s follow them, I wanna see where they lead to.”

"Roger."

The two followed the footprints for what seemed like ages. A long the way Ichigo and chad picked up strands of hair that could possibly be used for DNA references.

“Man, they sure did a lot of walking,” Ichigo mumbled. “Surely they got hungry.”

“Well, given the nature of their footprints I would think it unwise for them to waltz inside a supermarket of some sort.”

“Fairpoint.”

Suddenly the footprints came to a stop. As if they had just vanished. Beside him Ichigo noticed a small latter like the one he and Chad used earlier. Above their heads was a grate. Climbing the latter and pushing open the grate Ichigo lifted his body out to find that they were behind a restaurant building, right next to the dumpster.

“Well, I know where they got their food from,” Ichigo said, hopping back into the tunnel. “We’re right below a restaurant. They probably waited until night to get their food.”

“Hmm, that would make sense. And I bet they saw no point in continuing down the tunnel when food is right here, which is probably why there are no more footprints.”

“Right. I’m going to head back to the lab to give these samples to Nemu. Hopefully she’ll be able to help us figure out who, or what, these people are.”

* * *

 

“Nemu, could you analyze these for me?” Ichigo asked, handing her the hairs.

“Yes. Are you having any luck?”

I think so. We found our first big clue which is a nice step.

“That’s good, I’m glad. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll get started on analyzing these right away.”

“Right, sorry to disturb you.”

Ichigo exited the lab and headed towards Kisuke’s office.

“Hey, Urahara.”

“Hmm? What is it Ichigo? Any leads?”

“Yeah, I’m having Nemu analyze some hairs for DNA. Listen, do you still have that sketch of Hichigo?”

“Yes, I have it right here,” he said opening a drawer of his desk and taking the sketch out. “Why, do you need it?”

“Yeah. I need to show it to someone.”

* * *

 

Uryu grumbled as someone knocked on his apartment door.

“Ugh it’s late, what the hell do you want?” he mumbled while opening the door. Upon seeing Ichigo he blinked in surprise.

“Ichigo? What are you doing here so late?”

“I have something to show to you and Orihime. I called her earlier so she should be over-”

The door burst open again, “Excuse my intrusion. I came here as fast as I could Ichigo.”

“-soon.”

“So, what’s the problem? Uryu asked, setting tea in front of Orihime and Ichigo while they all sat at the small dining room table.

“Remember how I told you two that I had a mission to find out who slaughtered a couple of families? Well one of the victims survived and was able to describe the attacker well enough for us to get a sketch of his face.”

“So what’s the problem? You have a lead meaning you can catch the guy, right?”

That’s not the problem. The problem is who the attacker _is.”_

“Ichigo. . .” Orihime whispered in a horrified tone as if she knew what was to come.

With a grimace he placed the sketch on the table.

Uryu dropped his glass in shock, spilling tea all over the floor. Orihime’s hands flew to her mouth, her eyes welling up. The distorted face of Hichigo stared up at her with a warped and twisted smile. Not able to look at the sketch any longer she bolted from her seat and out the door.

“Orihime!” Ichigo called after her.

“Ichigo, don’t.”

“But-”

“You’ll only make things worse by going after her. She needs to settling things within herself on her own.”

“Shit,” Ichigo cursed, wishing he hadn’t shown her anything.

* * *

 

Orihime ran. She just ran and ran and ran until she couldn’t and stopped to rest by a bridge. Hichigo was no longer the boy she fell in love with those many years ago.

Hichigo was now a killer.

Hichigo was a monster.

_No. Those people, they made him that way. I have to find him. I have to remind him of who he is._

She gripped the black and white charms around her neck.

_I have to protect him._

Letting go of the charms she didn’t notice that they had become loose from the chain around her neck until they began to fall into the river below her.

“NO!” she cried, reaching out desperately to grab them. She leaned over too far. Her eyes widened with panic before shutting tightly, and she embraced herself as she hit the cold water below.

* * *

 

Orihime heard creaks and crickets and other noises around her. She bolted upright. The last place she was in was the river. This place wasn’t a river. She was in a room of some sort, but she didn’t know where.

_Have I been kidnapped?_

“Oh, you’re awake now, huh?”

She jumped at the raspy voice that came out of nowhere. She looked around the room, but there was very little light so she couldn’t see much of anything or anyone.

“W-who’s there?”

“You’re rescuer.”

“What do you want?” she asked coldly.

“Heh. What’s with the cold tone? You should be grateful that I saved you. Why’d you jump off the bridge anyways?”

“Wha- I did _not_ jump. I fell when I was trying to grab something that fell out of my hand.”

“Oh, you mean these?”

The black and white charms were thrown in her direction from the darkest corner of the room, landing beside her with a clink.

“You had them?”

“You were holding on to them pretty tightly when I pulled you from the water. I was just curious to see what it was that was so important to you.”

“Oh. Well, thank you.”

Orihime couldn’t believe what she was doing. This guy could be dangerous. She could be talking to a serial killer for all she knew.

“You know, you’re lucky I was the one that found you. Who knows what sort of person might have come across your unconscious body.”

“Are you not a dangerous person?”

“I never said I wasn’t.”

Orihime felt a shiver creep up her spine, “then what makes you any different from them?”

“Simple. I have no desire to harm you.”

“And you expect me to trust you because?”

“Just because.”

“Ah. Well as convincing as your logic is I’m going to take my leave now.”

“You don’t even know where you are. Besides, it’s late. It’ll be dangerous for you to walk around at night.”

“I don’t exactly feel safe with you right now.”

“I told you already, I have no desire to harm you. You can trust me, Hime.”

“. . . What did you just call me?”

There was silence.

“Only one person in this world calls me by that name. Step out into the light so I can see you.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“I don’t want to frighten you.”

“Please.”

She heard a sigh come from the corner. As he stepped out into the light Orihime’s eyes widened.

“ _Hichigo.”_

Hichigo smiled slightly, “Yo. It’s been a while, Hime.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The sketch that Ichigo had shown Orihime and Uryu earlier that evening didn’t even come close to how frightening Hichigo actually looked. His pale white skin, those clawed hands, that long tail, those black eyes, his masked face, that gaping hole in his chest. He looked truly terrifying.

“Hichigo.” she repeated.

“Yeah, Hime. It’s me.”

“What have they done to you?”

Hichigo’s eyes widened when he saw that Orihime was crying, he turned so he wasn’t facing her, “Shit. Orihime, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m sorry I frightened you. I understand if you want to leave now.”

He felt her hug him from behind, her delicate arms wrapping around his waist.

“I’m so happy. I’m so happy you’re alive. I’m so happy you’re here. I’m so happy.”

“You’re not frightened?”

“No. Because I know you would never hurt me.”

He placed his hand over one of hers, “Orihime, I’ve killed people. I’ve killed innocent people. I’m a monster, Orihime.”

She walked around him so that she stood in front of him and held both his hands, “I’ll protect you, Hichigo.”

The two gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment before Orihime broke the gaze, a blush rising on her cheeks. Hichigo took notice and smirked.

“Hime.”

“Yes?” she asked, turning to face him again.

“Do you like me? Rather, do you _still_ like me?”

Her jaw dropped and her blush rose again “What? I- S-still? Ah-“

Orihime was suddenly interrupted when the door to the room she and Hichigo were in burst open and a cat, a horse, and a bat walked in. Or at least people who strongly resembled those three animals.

Apparently the three were not expecting someone other than Hichigo to be there because they were also surprised to see Orihime as well.

“Oh, hello,” the female spoke, the one with the horse’s body.

“Um, hello,” Orihime replied, bowing slightly. Hichigo snorted.

“Hichigo you didn’t tell us that you were going to have company,” the horse lady said again.

“It was a last minute thing. Anyway, where the hell have you three been?”

“Getting food,” The cat-like guy said, as he tossed what looked like a half eater burger in Hichigo’s direction. Hichigo stared at it in disgust before taking a bite. More food was laid out on the floor and Orihime watched as the four monster-humans sat and ate.

“Um, Hichigo?”

“Hmm?” he replied, his mouth full of food. Upon seeing Orihime’s confused face he swallowed, “Oh, sorry. Orihime this is Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nelliel. They were some of Aizen’s other experiments. Guys, this is Orihime.”

“We’ve heard so much about you,” Nelliel smiled.

“Y-you have?”

“Yeah. Hichi over here talks about you nonstop,” the cat, Grimmjow replied.

“I do not!”

“He does,” the other one, Ulquiorra, said.

“Would you like to join us?” Nelliel said, gesturing to the pile of food.

“Nel, don’t offer her food that came from a dumpster. Besides she’s not like us, she can actually go _buy_ food.”

“Have you been eating this stuff since you escaped from wherever you were being held?”

“Well you can’t expect us to waltz into a store now can you?” Hichigo teased.

Orihime smiled slightly, “No, I guess not. Um, I work in a bakery now, so I could bring you guys the leftovers if you want.”

“You would do that?”

“Yes.”

She staggered as she felt someone hug her. Or tackle her, she wasn’t sure which.

“Jaggerjaquez what the fuck are you doing?” Hichigo pulled Grimmjow away from Orihime, glaring at him, “are you out of your mind?”

“I was just saying thank you.”

“Then _say_ it. Don’t pounce on her!”

“He _is_ a cat, Hichigo.”

“You’re a protective boyfriend, aren’t you Hichigo?” Nelliel teased.

This time both he and Orihime blushed.

“We’re not. . .” Orihime trailed.

“Oh, I see. My mistake,” Nelliel smiled.

There was an awkward silence between the five until Orihime lit up with realization.

“I have to tell Ichigo and Uryu where you are. Oh they’d be so thrilled.”

She walked towards the door but Hichigo stopped her, grabbing a hold of her wrist.

“Wait,” he said, “don’t.”

“Don’t? Hichigo, Ichigo has been looking for you for years. Don’t you want to see him?”

“I’m not ready yet. I know that might be difficult to understand, but I’m not ready. So please, don’t let anyone know you saw me. Not yet.”

Orihime furrowed her brow but nodded nonetheless, “Well alright then. If that’s what you want.”

In truth there was another reason why Hichigo didn’t want Orihime to tell Ichigo and Uryu where he was. Hichigo didn’t feel like sharing. Seeing Orihime again made him possessive. In fact when they were in high school he most likely was already a bit possessive of her, but he couldn’t act on it since the four were in an equally balanced friendship. No matter how much Hichigo liked Orihime, or how much Ichigo did, or maybe even Uryu, neither one of them acted on it because the balance would be ruined. But now Hichigo practically had Orihime to himself, and he certainly wasn’t going to give that up so quickly. Though he wasn’t about to admit that any time soon.

“What are these?” Orihime asked curiously upon seeing the rogue Espada’s weapons.

“Oh those? Just something we took along with us when we finally escaped. The white one is mine.” Hichigo explained.

 “Will you tell me what happened there, what they did to you?” she asked.

Hichigo glanced at the others before looking back at Orihime, “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to know.”

“Well, alright.”

Hichigo went on to explain that the Hogyoku corporation was like an underground Mafia with Aizen as its leader and his underlings were called the Arrancar with an elite group of 11 known as the Espada. He was meant to be Espada 0 and would have been the twelfth edition to the group. He explained that Nelliel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra were Espada’s 3, 6, and 4 respectively. He told Orihime that the hogyoku serum that Aizen perfect is that what made them into these beasts. Not only did it transform them, but it brought out their inner instincts and made them little more than mindless animals with only a bit of reason. But, even though all the Espada embraced their inner instinct, the three of them rebelled because they had something worth living for.

“So were there others like you? Other rogue Espada?”

“Yeah, there were two more. Stark and Harribel.” Grimmjow said.

“And what happened to them?”

The room was silent. Orihime realized that she had brought up a sensitive subject.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, it’s alright,” Nelliel answered. “Like Grimmjow said their names were, are, Stark and Harribel. They too had something worth living for which is why they, along with the rest of us, didn’t succumb to our bestial instinct. Aizen at one point threatened to bomb your school for the sake of expanding his army. Hichigo over here went ballistic at the news and I guess you could say that a mini revolt broke out. However, we were defeated because we all had these collars that we couldn’t remove that Aizen used to control us. We were knocked unconscious and by the time we woke up the three of us were attractions in a traveling freak show run by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who was one of Aizen’s right hand men. Stark and Harribel weren’t a part of the freak show, so they’re still likely under Aizen’s control. We don’t know much other than that.”

“But I don’t see these collars anymore. What happened to them?”

“That’s thanks to me, actually.” Hichigo chimed in. “I actually didn’t look like this the entire time I was with Aizen. I looked normal. Well, sort of. I was still as white as a sheet but I didn’t have a tail, or claws, or this mask on my face. Anyway, our appearance changes when Aizen or Mayuri would inject us with the hogyouku serum. We actually became a part of that freak show four years ago, and my appearance hadn’t changed for a while. I still looked ‘normal’. But, someone ticked me off and I lashed out at a customer. Aizen had Szayel—he was another Espada who came along but only because he wanted to—inject me with the serum. He injected too much and not only did I become he way I look now, but I became strong enough to break our collars and after that we escaped.”

“But Mayuri and Szayel, they could still be looking for you! We have to give you a better place to hide.

“You have nothing to worry about Hime, those two won’t find us.”

“How can you be so sure?”

A feral grin came across Hichigo’s face, “because I killed them.”

Orihime’s eyes widened a bit, “Oh.”

“You should have heard them Orihime. Their gasping breaths, their pleas and their cries for mercy. And then that blood curdling scream when I held my cero up to Mayuri’s face. It was like music. I’m getting excited just thinking about it again.” He laughed a little at the carnage he was expressing.

It was at that moment that Orihime saw how truly frightening and bestial Hichigo had become. She didn’t want to be frightened of him, and what he could do, but how could she not be? They had turned him into an absolute monster. She wasn’t sure she’d ever get the old Hichigo back. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t try.

“ _Hichigo.”_ Nelliel hissed at him.

“What?” he snapped.

He then noticed the frightened look in Orihime’s eyes. He cursed himself.

“Orihime, I. . .”

There was an awkward silence.

“Man, I am starving.” Nelliel said quiet loudly.

“What are you talking about? We just ate.” Grimmjow said.

“Let’s go get more food. Come on Grimmjow, Ulquiorra.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Grimmjow snarled.

Ulquiorra, who caught on to what Nelliel was trying to do, began to drag Grimmjow out the door.

“What the fuck, Ulquiorra? Let go of me.”

“Learn to read the atmosphere, idiot.”

Grimmjow looked over at Hichigo and Orihime. He pushed Ulquiorra away and followed him and Nelliel out the door. “Why didn’t y’all just say something?” he mumbled under his breath before closing the door behind him, leaving the two old friends alone.

It was silent between the two of them. Orihime wasn’t sure what to say. She figured Hichigo didn’t know what to say either.

“Orihime, I’m sorry I frightened you.”

“It’s not your fault, Hichigo.”

“They may have turned me into a monster, but that bestial instinct has always been inside me.  It’s just more prominent than before. This is who I am now.”

Orihime took Hichigo’s hands once more.

“You’re hands are shaking. You _are_ scared of me,” he said, trying to pull his hands away.

Orihime’s grip tightened, surprising him.

“Yes Hichigo, I am scared, but not of you. I know you won’t hurt me. I’m scared of losing you again. I’m scared of those people finding you again, and making you into something you’re not. Your bestial instincts might be more prominent, but you’re still Hichigo. I’ll protect you. If it’s the last thing I ever do, I’ll protect you.”

She squeaked when she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her close to him and hugging her tightly.

“H-hichigo?”

“I just want to stay like this for a while. Okay?”

Orihime blinked, surprised, before smiling and laying her head against his cool chest. Despite the fact that he had a hole in his chest, she could feel his heartbeat.

Hichigo was here.

 Hichigo was _alive_.

“Okay.”


	13. Chapter 13

            "Hichigo, you're hurting me." Orihime said as Hichigo hugged her more tightly as if he were afraid to let her go. As if he were afraid he'd never see her again.

            "Oh, sorry," he said letting go and backing away from her.

            It was silent between the two and Orihime shuffled her feet.

            "I'm not really sure what to say."

            "Well I've already told you what I've been through, what about you?"

            "Well, after Ichigo became a Detective Specialist, Uryu and I didn't see much of him, and I'm ashamed to say I became a bit . . . down. You were gone, Ichigo was gone. I was lonely."

            "But you had Uryu."

            "I know. I'm ashamed of not relying on him. But I got better. But anyways, after getting out of my funk, Ichigo called me and demanded that I leave Karakura with Uryu. I didn't understand why until he said that Aizen's organization had targeted Karakura High and there was a bomb. He wanted me and Uryu to go somewhere safer, make new friends, that sort of thing.

            "So you left? Where'd you go?"

            "Uryu and I went to Tokyo. It was nice there, but it isn't Karakura. I've really missed this place."

            "Did you make any friends?"

            "One. Her name is Tatsuki. I'll have to introduce you two."

            Hichigo laughed, "Orihime, I don't think it's a good idea for me to meet anyone. Anyone who sees me will think I'm a monster."

            "I don't think you're a monster."

            "You're different."

            "There are a lot more accepting people out there than you think, Hichigo."

            "You've never been stuck in a cage for four years and have people laugh at you, ridicule you, spit on you, call you beast and monster. Every person that saw me and the others in those cages looked at us like we were a freak show. And we were, Orihime. We _are_. But the people who ridiculed us are no better. People are monsters, Orihime. You need to stop being so naive and face the facts."

            "I'm not naive, Hichigo. I am well aware of how monstrous people can be. I had abusive parents. I had my brother taken away from me. I had _you_ taken away from me. I know the cruelty of human nature. But I also know the hope of humanity. There are good people in this world. So don't call me naive just because I happen to look for the good, instead of assuming that everyone is cruel and hopeless, Hichigo."

            Hichigo widened his eyes, "Orihime." He was shocked. Orihime never talked about her past. It was a topic they all avoided when then four of them were together because the boys knew how much it upset her. In fact, because it was never brought up, Hichigo sometimes forgot what she had been through at such a young age of her life.

            “Orihime, I’m sorry. I forgot-“

            “Don’t apologize, Hichigo. I know you’ve been through a lot. You’re angry, I know. But you’ve got to have some hope in this world. It’s out there for you to find.”

            “Don’t worry, I already have hope in my life. I don’t need to go looking for anything.”

            Orihime smiled at him, “What is it? Your source of hope?”

            “Not what, _who._ It’s you, Hime.”

            Orihime began to blush furiously.

            Hichigo grinned at her. He was really getting a kick out of teasing her.

            “So, um. What do you guys do all day?”she asked not looking him in the face.

            “Absolutely fucking nothing,”Grimmjow said as he burst back into the room, closely followed by an annoyed Nelliel and Ulquiorra.

            Hichigo glared at Grimmjow for interrupting his time with Orihime before reiterating what he said. “Grimmjow’s right. We don’t do anything.”

            “Well that’s not fun. There must be something you can do?”

            “I go on walks when it’s dark outside and everyone is asleep.”Hichigo said. “Good thing I did last night otherwise I wouldn’t have been there to save you.”

            He grinned at her again, causing her to blush once more.

            “As far as the others, well, I don’t know what they do under the cover of darkness.”He finished.

            “I can’t really go out,”Nelliel said, “unless I use the sewers. Having four legs is great for mobility, but only if I’m able to actually go somewhere.”

            I’ve gone on a walk before too,”Grimmjow said.  “Not much to look at in this town at night, though.

            “And what do you do, um. Ulquiorra?”Orihime asked.

            “Same as the others. Nothing too exciting.”

            “In all honesty, I wish I could look for Coyote and Tia.”Nelliel said, looking sullen.

            “Nel we don’t know what Aizen’s done to them. He might have turned them against us.”Ulquiorra said.

            “That still doesn’t change the fact that I want to find them.”

            “Um. Perhaps I could help?”Orihime spoke up.

            Everyone looked at her in shock.

            “Really?”Nelliel asked hopefully.

            Orihime nodded, “I mean, I heard that Aizen actually owns a lot of shops here in town. Maybe he’s had you guys patrol before?”

            “Not us specifically, but yes, he has had Coyote and Tia stake out his places of business for informational purposes. Out of the five of us rogues, Coyote and Tia look the most human.”

            “Well if you tell me what they look like, and if you know some of the locations Aizen has ownership of, I’ll be sure to look.”

            “No, out of the question.”Hichigo cut in.

            “Hichigo?”

            “You heard what they said earlier, who knows what Aizen has done to Tia and Coyote. They’re probably brainwashed.”

            “But I want to help.”

            “No, it’s dangerous.”

            “I’m standing here with all of you, aren’t I?”she challenged.

            “She’s got a point.”Grimmjow said.

            “Well none of us are trying to hurt her.”

            “Hichigo, I’m going to help you guys. You can’t protect me forever, you know.”

            “I can certainly try.”

            “ _Hichigo._ _”_

            Hichigo grumbled. “You are such a stubborn woman. Fine, you can help them.”

            Orihime felt a “but”coming.

            “But,”Hichigo continued, “if I find out people hurt you, and that includes Tia and Coyote, I won’t hesitate to kill them.”

            Your girlfriend is a saint, you know?”Nelliel said.

            “I keep telling you, we’re not dating.”Hichigo grumbled.

            “Might as well be, since the two of you have been flirting this whole time.”

            Hichigo shot a glare at Grimmjow.

            I’m not familiar with every place Aizen owns, but I do know a few. Do you have something I can write them down with?”Nelliel asked.

            “No, I’m sorry. I seemed to have left all of my stuff at-”

            Orihime gasped, causing the others to look at her oddly.

            “What is it, what’s wrong?”Hichigo asked in a panic, grasping her shoulders.

            “Oh Ichigo and Uryu must be worried sick about me!”

            “Why what happened?”Hichigo asked, still panicking.

            “Ichigo said there was a survivor at one of the houses you attacked Hichigo. . .”

            “Oh I see, and the survivor was able to give an account of what I looked like and the Detective Specialist had a sketch of me?

            “Yes. Ichigo said he wasn’t going to hide anything from Uryu and me so he showed us the sketch. I just took off running I was so upset. That’s when I fell off the bridge from leaning over to far and you rescued me. They must be worried sick about me! I can’t believe I just left them like that.”

            “Orihime, relax. I’m sure they completely understand why you ran away like that. I certainly do.”

            “But I have to at least let them know I’m okay. I left all of my things at Uryu’s so they can’t contact me. I need to at least get my things from Uryu’s and call Ichigo.”

            She paused.

            “What is it?” Hichigo asked again, softly.

            “I don’t know where I am. I can’t find my way back to Uryu’s unless I know where I am.

            “Oh that won’t be a problem for you, you’re at my house.”

            “You’re house? You mean?”

            Hichigo nodded.

            “So you were here when I stopped talked to talk to your parents and Yuzu and Karin?

            Hichigo nodded again.

            “Oh,”Orihime replied, shuffling her feet in embarrassment.

            “Don’t be embarrassed, Hime. I’m sure they really appreciated you coming to see them.”

            Orihime smiled, “Well, I’d better let Uryu and Ichigo know I’m alright. I’ll be going now. It was nice meeting the three of you.”She said turning to the others before walking away.

            “Wait,”Hichigo said, grabbing a hold of her wrist. “Promise you won’t tell them you were with me?”

            “I promise, Hichigo. You can let them know whenever you’re ready.”

            “Promise you’ll come back?”

            “Always.”

* * *

 

            Uryu drummed his fingers against the table worriedly. Orihime had been gone for an awfully long time. She left her things at Uryu's as well so he had no way of contacting her to make sure she was ok. Ichigo was in a panic about Orihime's state of wellbeing and her whereabouts until he left to go back to the Detective Specialist. Hell, he probably still _was._ Uryu couldn't blame him though, he was too. When Orihime left she was so . . . _distraught._ It was only natural for the two of them to be worried. And even though Uryu held Ichigo back in going after Orihime he almost wished he hadn't. He had wanted to go after her too.

            _Well her things are here so she has to show back up again eventually . . . I hope._

            There was a knock on Uryu's front door and he bolted from his seat, desperately hoping it was Orihime knocking at his door.

            "Orihime!" he breathed in relief upon seeing her at his front door. Orihime gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry for leaving like that, Uryu."

            "That doesn't matter anymore, "he said, ushering her inside. “Are you alright?"

            "Yes, I'm ok now."

            She was suddenly hugged by someone other than Uryu and she jumped at the contact.

            "Tatsuki?" she asked upon noticing who was hugging her, "What are you doing here?"

            "I'm here because I was worried about you! I tried calling you but you had already left and Uryu answered your phone. So I came here to wait for you to make sure you were ok. You've been gone for hours."

            Orihime blinked in surprise, had she really been gone that long? "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

            "Well as long as your safe is all that matters." Uryu said sitting down at the table, looking mentally relieved.

            "So this is Hichigo, huh?" Tatsuki said, picking up the sketch that Ichigo had left behind.

            "It isn't the Hichigo we grew up knowing, but yes, that is Hichigo." Uryu replied.

            "He looks dangerous. What if he doesn't remember you? He could hurt you guys."

            "He won't." Orihime spoke up softly.

            "How do you know?"

            "Because the Hichigo that _I_ know isn't one to go down without a fight. He's not going to break that easily. And the fact that he's escaped the Hogyouku Corporation means that he's fighting. If they already had a hold of him in every way possible, he wouldn't be in hiding, would he? I have hope in Hichigo"

            He could still be dangerous, though. . ."

            Orihime smiled at Tatsuki, "I never said he wasn't."

            There was silence, neither one of them knowing what to say. After a while Orihime rummaged through her purse and pulled out her phone. "I'm going to call Ichigo to let him know I'm ok."

            "You don't think she's going to go and try looking for Hichigo, do you?" Tatsuki whispered to Uryu while Orihime was in the other room.

            "I don't think, I _know_ that's exactly what she's going to do."

* * *

 

            Ichigo's phone rang in the middle of his sparring with Kensei. Kensei grumbled in annoyance when Ichigo pulled his phone out of his pocket.

            "Hey kid, no distractions during sparring sessions, you know the rul- Are you even listening to me?"

            Ichigo in fact _wasn't_ listening to Kensei. He had immediately answered the phone instead.

            "Hey!" Kensei called after him as he began walking away from everyone to have more privacy. Yoruichi shook her head, "Leave him be, Kensei. He'll be more focused knowing his friend is ok."

            "Orihime? Thank goodness you're alright!" he said,

            "Yes. I'm sorry for worry you, Ichigo. That was very childish of me to leave like that." she said on the other line.

            "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have never shown you that sketch."

            "I'm glad you did, though."

            "I promise, Orihime, I'll find him. I'll make it so we're all together again. And if Hichigo has become some mindless beast, I know we can bring the old Hichigo back. Especially you."

            "Ichigo you're embarrassing me. If anything _you_ would be the one to help Hichigo regain his humanity."

            "You're much too humble, Orihime. I'll find him, I promise."

            "I know you will."

            Ichigo looked over at his comrades who were standing around waiting for him, some more patiently than others, "I'd better go, Orihime. My comrades are getting impatient."

            Orihime laughed, "Alright. Be safe, Ichigo."

            "Always."

            He hung up the phone and returned to his comrades.

            Everything alright now, Ichigo?" Urahara asked.

            "Yeah." Ichigo replied, cracking his knuckles, "Let's get back to sparring."

            The other Detective Specialist looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Ichigo really _was_ more focused and determined when he knew his friends were alright.

* * *

 

            Tia Harribel had definitely seen better days. After the incident with the Rogues four years ago, Aizen had not been kind to Tia and Coyote. The two ached for days after the shock treatment he had given them. She had cuts in bruises all over her body. Aizen let the more twisted Espada––namely Nnoitra and Yammy––beat the shit out of her when she spoke out of line. She couldn't defend herself anymore because her weapons were taken away, and Aizen always made sure she was weakened by shock treatment. To add insult to injury she was forced to constantly stay by Aizen's side, always having shackles around her wrist and ankles. Coyote was in the boat she was.

            But that still didn't stop Tia from hating Aizen to her very core. He had taken away her friends, her _sister._ All of them forced to be a part of some freak show . . . it made Tia want to throw up. And now they were missing.

            Aizen had gotten word about what had happened to Mayuri's traveling freak show, having had Gin investigate why he hadn't gotten a report in a while. He wasn't happy when he found out what happened. He was _furious_ when Gin showed him the remnants of the broken collars. Tia was relieved. It meant her friends had escaped. It also meant one of them (if not all of them) were stronger. Too strong for Aizen's control.

            Aizen looked at Tia. He knew how she felt about the escape of her fellow Rogues.

            "Harribel."

            "Yes, Lord Aizen?" She spoke curtly.

            "It's been quite a while since you've been out in the field, hasn't it? I'm sure you'd like some fresh air, would you not?'

            "I believe Coyote hasn't gone out for longer than I have."

            "You don't want to go?"

            "I know what you're trying to do. You want me to go out and see if I can find Nelliel and the others. You put a tracking device in my body so you always know where I am. My sister and the others are no longer in your control, Lord Aizen. Finding them would be pointless because they will never go back to you. Give up on them.

            Aizen smiled darkly as he stood up. He roughly grabbed Tia’s face, harshly digging his fingers into the flesh of her cheeks as he brought his face closer to hers.

            “My dear Harribel, still so defiant after all these years. What to do to break you, hmm? You didn’t seem very fond of being in my chambers a few night back, would you like a repeat of that?”

            Tia looked mortified, “No, Lord Aizen.”

            “Then, you will do as I say. I will get my other Tricera, Cuarto, and Sexta Espada’s back. And I will definitely get my Cero Espada back. You will help me find them, or else. Nobody leaves my army unless they’re dead.”

            “Yes, Lord Aizen,” Tia replied, rooted on the spot, too scared to do much of anything

            “Very good. You’ll leave tomorrow. You will go out into the field every day for a week and you will report back to me.” He said, letting go of her face.

            “Yes, Lord Aizen.”

            “Now, I think it’s time for some tea.”

* * *

 

Ichigo wiped the sweat from his brow. It had been a long day of training and he was exhausted.

            “Mr. Kurosaki?” Nemu said, walking towards him.

            “Nemu, please call me Ichigo.”

            “I have the DNA results from those hair samples you gave me.” She replied.

            Ichigo looked thrilled, “Really? Let’s see them, then.” He said as she led him into the lab. Projected on a large screen were three faces that Ichigo didn’t recognize.

            “Well none of them are Hichigo, but who are they?”

            “Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ulquiorra Cifer, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. From looking at past archives there was a Jaegerjaquez, Cifer, and Odelschwanck in the Detective Specialists before their houses were destroyed in a fire. These three must have been the survivors of each house.

            “I see, and since they’re alive they were most likely part of Aizen’s Hogyouku Corporation. They probably don’t look so human anymore. Actually, I’m sure they don’t based on the footprints Chad and I saw underground.”

            “Yes, you are probably right.”

            “Well this is a start. Perhaps they’ll be where Hichigo is. I can go back to where I found the footprints, maybe I’ll find another clue I missed last time. Thanks for your help, Nemu.” Ichigo smiled and Nemu blushed lightly.

            “If you don’t mind me asking, do you think it’s possible your brother might be hiding at your house?”

            “I’m 100% positive he’s not. I know Hichigo better than anyone, and like me he probably avoids our old house like the plague. He’s not there, I’m sure of it."

 

* * *

 

The door to the Kurosaki’s old house creaked open and Orihime stepped inside. It was a bit dark because the lights were off.

            “Hichigo? I’m back. Are you here?”

            “I’m here, Hime.” Hichigo said from beside her, causing her to jump with a startled squeak.

            “Hichigo! Goodness you startled me. Don’t just pop out of nowhere like that.” Orihime panted, her hand on her chest.

            Hichigo snorted, leading her inside the house. “Sorry.

            I don’t start working at the bakery until next week so I couldn’t get anything from there, but I brought food from my house.” She replied setting down a large bag of food on the floor.

            “You didn’t make any of this, did you?” he teased.

            Orihime pouted, “My food creations taste delicious. But no, these are just snacks I picked up at a convenient store that I haven’t gotten a chance to eat yet.”

            The other’s came into the room upon hearing Orihime speak, “I don’t care what it is, I’m starving.” Grimmjow said, grabbing the bag and dumping the food out. Orihime sat and watched as the others ate.

            “Are you not hungry, Hime?” Hichigo asked.

            “No, I already ate.” She rummaged through her purse and pulled out a pencil and a small note pad. “I’m ready to write down those locations when you’re ready to tell me, Miss Nelliel.”

            Nelliel swallowed her food and smiled, “You’re very polite. I only know of three, but I figured a small amount would be good for you anyways.”

            Orihime nodded in agreement.

            “The first two are bars located in the downtown area from what Tia has told me. There’s Hueco Mundo and Kyouka Suigetsu. Both are kind of shady, Hueco Mundo more so than Kyouka Suigetsu, but I would be cautious if you go to either one of those places.

            Orihime nodded, “I understand, and the third?”

            The third, surprisingly, is a bakery.”

            “That is a bit odd. What’s the bakery called?”

            “Sweet Reflections.”

            Orihime’s pencil clattered to the floor.

            “What’s wrong, Hime?” Hichigo asked, concerned.

            She looked at Hichigo with wide eyes, “That’s the bakery I’ll be working at. . .”


	14. Ties that Bind chapter 14

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

Story (c)Me

* * *

 

"Nope, I've changed my mind. You won't be helping with this."

Hichigo snatched the paper out of Orihime's hand, "And I want you to get a different job."

Orihime snatched the paper right back, "I can't just get a new job. I haven't even started this one yet."

"It's dangerous."

"So?"

"What do you mean, 'so'? Hime, I'm not going to let you just waltz into something this dangerous."

You _just_ agreed to let me do this not five minutes ago!"

"Well I changed my mind."

"That part of you certainly hasn't changed."

Hichigo narrowed his eyes. "What part of me hasn't changed?"

"The part where you're too afraid to let me do anything remotely dangerous. You can't protect me forever."

Hichigo sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I really don't like this. . ."

"I know, but none of you can go out in public, and until you're ready to tell Ichigo you're here I'm the only one who can help you guys."

"I know."

Orihime's phone vibrated with a text. It was from Tatsuki.

"You ready?" It said.

"Well that settles it then." she looked at her watch. "I've got to go, I'm meeting Tatsuki for. . .movies."

"Thanks for helping us, Orihime." Nelliel smiled.

Orihime smiled back before walking out the door.

"She hesitated on movies, didn't she?" Grimmjow commented.

"Yep. She's up to something." Hichigo replied.

"Any idea what it is?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Nope. Considering the fact that she avoid saying what she was really doing makes me believe that it's something I won't approve of. Probably a good thing. She's right, I still am too afraid to let her do anything remotely dangerous."

"You're going to follow her, aren't you?" Nelliel asked.

"What could have possibly given you that idea?"

"You're hand on the door is a dead giveaway." Grimmjow snorted.

Hichigo looked at his hand, gripping the doorknob. He scowled and removed it before staring at it for a few seconds, grabbing it again, and opening the door.

"He really thought long and hard about that, didn't he? Grimmjow mused as the door slammed shut.

Ulquiorra and Nelliel hummed in agreement.

* * *

"Good job, Orihime!" Tatsuki said, clapping her panting friend on the back.

"Thank you," Orihime replied breathlessly.

"So when are you going to tell that boy friend of yours you've been training with me in martial arts for the past year?"

Orihime stuttered, "I-ichigo's not my boyfriend!"

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant your friend who is a boy. Considering your reaction though, I'd say you want him to be," Tatsuki grinned.

Orihime pouted. "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe. So are you going to tell him? And that other friend of yours too. Uryu?"

"I'm not quite sure," Orihime replied, sitting on the floor, "I'm not really one to fight, that was Ichigo and Hichigo's roles. I know martial arts is about self defense, but I don't know if I could bring myself to hurt someone."

"Well then, let's hope you won't ever get in a situation where you'll have to use it."

Orihime smiled, "Yeah."

"Did Ichigo and his brother really get into a lot of fights?"

"Oh yes! And no fault of there own, too. Well, maybe a few they started. . .actually about half, but the other half they fought for someone else. There was this one time Ichigo beat up a group of guys who had vandalized a memorial site for a little girl. And Hichigo, after he found out one of the janitors had been taking unsolicited pictures of me, well, the next morning the janitor was hanging form the flag pole."

"Did he get in trouble?"

"Loads. He would have been expelled too, but he had taken the guy's camera so he had evidence. He was suspended for a month." Orihime's eyes drooped, "It was during that month that the fire happened."

Tatsuki joined her on the floor. "Ichigo will find him."

Orihime smiled, tearful, "I know."

Tatsuki hopped up and extended her hand towards Orhime, "Come on, you came over here to watch a movie too, didn't you?"

"Of course," Orihime replied, taking Tatsuki's had, the latter pulling her to her feet.

"What are we watching?"

"Godzilla."

Tatsuki grinned, "Of course."

* * *

Hichigo, sitting in the dense covered tree across the street, watched the two of them walk inside Tatsuki's house. He couldn't believe Orihime had been practicing martial arts.

_She's pretty good too._ He mused as he hopped down off the tree and headed back towards his home. There was no point in him staying any longer when he knew she was safe.

He was thankful for the late evening, as he slowly walked back to his home, kicking a stone in front of him. A giant ass tail was hard to hide, but he somehow managed, and he was lucky there weren't any people on the streets.

He rounded the corner and backtracked immediately when he saw Ichigo talking with a dark skinned, burly cop. It looked like the two were investigating something.

Ichigo was there. He was right there! Hichigo could reveal himself if he wanted too, but he didn't.

_I'm not ready. I don't want him to see me like this._

"Man, these people really know how to cover their tracks," he heard Ichigo grumble. "One minute they're there, the next gone."

"At least we know who we're looking for." The other guy spoke in a deep voice.

"Yeah, but we don't know what they look like. The only thing we have to go by is what they _used_ to look like before Aizen changed them and their names. I only know what my brother looks like based on that one police sketch of him, and I don't even know how accurate that is. But I do know they could be equally dangerous. One of them is probably part horse for goodness sake, considering those footprints we saw in the sewers."

_Shi, he knows that we use the sewers to get around? And he has a clue about what Nelliel looks like, at least. You're good, Ichigo, too good._

"Do you think they killed people like your brother?"

"I don't know? I don't really care, either."

There was silence.

"Don't look at me like that, Chad. What I mean, is that right now the only thing I care about is finding him. Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment? I became a detective specialists not even a week after I lost my family. I've been searching for Hichigo for four years, almost five now. I'm going to find my brother."

"What if he doesn't want to be found?"

"Excuse me?"

Hichigo could hear the disdain in Ichigo's voice.

"We know he's here in town. He probably knows you're alive, and looking for him too, but he hasn't revealed himself to you at all. Maybe he doesn't want to be found right now. Maybe he's afraid."

Ichigo scoffed, "My brother isn't afraid of anything."

Hichigo could of heard the lie from a mile away. He _knew_ that Ichigo knew Chad was right.

"Well those no point in us staying here anymore. Let's head back to base, Chad.

The sound of their footsteps told Hichigo they were heading in his direction, so he started to sneak away again, but the snap of a twig gave him away.

_Shit._

"Did you hear that, Chad?"

"Mm."

Hichigo looked around, the only hiding spot was a densely covered tree about a few yards away. He took to it.

* * *

Ichigo and Chad rounded the corner and stopped. The air was still and Ichigo slowly turned his head, examining the surroundings.

"He was here. Or _is_ , and he's hiding right now. Hichigo was just here."

"How do you know?"

"I just know." He then looked down at his feet, "Also, I'm positive these are his footprints."

* * *

The door to the abandoned Kurosaki household swung open, and the three other Espada looked up to see who it was.

"How's your girlfriend, is she safe?" Nelliel asked.

"Orihime's fine. More than fine, actually." Hichigo replied, not even bothering to correct Nel this time.

"But you're not." Ulquiorra commented.

"Hichigo?" Nelliel's voice was laced with concern.

"I saw him. I saw Ichigo. He didn't see me, though"

"What?! Well why didn't you call out to him? You've been wanting to find him for nearly five years." Grimmjow asked.

Hichigo was silent.

"Oi, Hichigo!"

". . .Because I'm afraid."

* * *

"Harribel, you're supposed to go out into the field today, yes?"

"It is what you want, Lord Aizen."

"Wait a week."

"Did something happen, Aizen?" Gin asked, walking into the room Aizen was in.

"Gin, you remember how I own a Bakery?"

Gin smiled. "Oh yes. You should shut the place down. Bad business."

"I had originally thought that, until I learned they hired a new employee. He pressed some buttons, and a picture of a young woman popped up. Harribel gulped to suppress the gasp about to come from her lips.

"Is that the girl that Shiro went ballistic over those years ago?" Gin asked.

"Yes. According to the records, she starts working there next week. Harribel," Aizen directed his attention towards her again, "you will go there every day. Keep an eye on her and find out everything you can. You _will_ report back to me every day. Do I make myself clear?"

". . .Yes, Lord Aizen."

* * *

It was late in the evening, Orihime had already gotten back to her own place after spending time at Tatsuki's. Her apartment was small, but it was home. She preferred it to be cozy anyways.

She slipped her pajama's over her head, brushed her teeth, then sat on the couch and turned on the news. Nothing interesting. She continued to flip through the channels, trying to take her mind off the inevitable: telling the others she had been practicing in martial arts. She knew that it shouldn't be a big deal, but both Ichigo, Hichigo, and Uryu would still worry sick, and the point of her doing this was so they _wouldn't_ worry.

_Who am I kidding, they'll always worry about me._

There was a knock on Orihime's front door. She looked at the clock beside her. 12:00am, it read.

_Who would be knocking on my door at 12 in the morning?_

The knock sounded again, prompting her to get up and check her peephole to see who was outside. She opened the door immediately.

"Ichigo? It's midnight, is everything ok?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Well, sort of. Can I come in?"

Orihime stepped aside, "Yes, of course."

Ichigo looked Orihime over, a small brush rising to his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I should have called. I didn't think you'd already be in bed. . ."

Orihime blushed as well, remembering she was currently wearing her white, silk pajamas with pink strawberries all over them. She was now very conscious about the way it fit too loosely on her body as she pushed a fallen strap back into place on her shoulder.

"Oh, no, I was just watching the news. I'll go change."

Ichigo shook his head. "Don't. I'm the one coming here unannounced. Besides, they're cute." He gave her a small smile.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

Orihime took a seat on the couch, Ichigo following. "So, what's wrong, Ichigo?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to look for Hichigo anymore."

Orihime couldn't believe her ears. "What? Why?"

"I was on patrol this evening with Chad. You haven't met him yet, but he's a nice guy. We found some clues regarding the other people Hichigo could be with so we were investigating. Hichigo was there, watching us. He was there and he didn't even say anything."

"How do you know?"

"I heard a noise. We went to check it out, but we saw nothing. However, I was standing in his footprints."

"Ichigo, those could have been anyone's footprints."

"They were Hichigo's, Orihime. I know they were. He was right there, not even 100 yards away. He was right there and didn't say anything. He doesn't want to be found. So I'm not going to look for him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you've been looking for him to, haven't you?"

Orihime was silent.

"Orihime, there's no point in looking anymore if he doesn't want to be found."

"I can't believe you."

"What?"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he's scared? You can't just give up on him, Ichigo!"

"I know he's scared! I know he's scared, which is why I'm not going to look for him anymore. He'll come find me, when he's ready."

"And what if he's never ready? What then? Are you just going to live the rest of your life knowing he's out there and not stop to find him?"

"Orihime-"

"Please don't stop looking for him. He might never be ready to face you, but you'll have to force him to eventually. And, I can't find him by myself. . ."

The last part was a boldface lie, but Orihime couldn't let Ichigo know that. She couldn't let him know that she had already been with Hichigo. She knew Hichigo was scared, and wasn't ready to reveal himself, but eventually he would have to, and if he found out that Ichigo planned on not looking, he might think Ichigo stopped caring. That was the last thing Orihime wanted.

Ichigo looked at Orihime, expressionless, before placing a hand on her head. "Alright. If that's what you want, I'll keep looking."

Orihime hugged him. "Thank you, Ichigo," she mumbled into his chest.

Ichigo rubbed her back in response. Minutes later, Orihime released him, and looked at him with his smile. Ichigo gave one in return, and before he realized it he was placing Orihime's strap back on her shoulder, for it had fallen again.

Orihime's heart started to beat rapidly as Ichigo's hand lingered on the spot. His fingers felt hot against her skin, and butterflies filled her stomach. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he suddenly found himself kissing her. Touching her had set him on fire, and now all he wanted to do was continue touching her.

Orihime blinked at him, shocked as he pulled away, looking at him with hooded eyes. "T-that's the second time you've kissed me."

"No, that's the first. _You_ kissed _me_ the first time."

"Oh, that's right. . ."

Ichigo kissed her again, the momentum pushing Orihime back on the couch. She kissed him back this time, her hands running through his soft hair. Her body tingled as his hand rubbed past her shoulder and down her side, landing on her waist.

Ichigo's mind was fuzzy as he continued to kiss her. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. He sucked in his breath as her tongue pressed against his, and his hand travelled back upward, under her clothes, and grasped onto her naked breast.

Orihime felt a shiver run up her spine as Ichigo kneaded her breast, his fingers occasionally rubbing her nipple before sliding over and doing the exact same to the other. His lips had left her's by now and he trailed kissed up and down her neckline before sucking greedily at her collarbone.

Orihime's body was on fire, and she was well aware of the obvious erection pressing against her thigh.

" _Ichigo. . ."_

Ichigo, suddenly realizing what he was doing, stopped abruptly and pulled away, his face as red as a tomato.

"Ichigo?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok-"

"I have to go."

"Ichigo, wait-"

But he was already out the door before Orihime could finish. Seconds passed by before a deep blush came over her as well.

"Oh…oh my…."

She and Ichigo had just kissed! Passionately, too. Her hand reached up to touch her breast, feeling the still harden nipple against the palm of her hand. She got up and paced back and forth, trying to grasp at what they had just done, and why she hadn't stopped him.

_Why hadn't I stopped him?_

She knew the answer before she even asked herself. She didn't _want_ to stop him.

She liked Ichigo.

She liked Hichigo.

_. . .I like both._

She flopped back on the couch again. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

There was a loud knock on Uryu's front door, followed by an equally loud "Uryu, let me in."

Uryu knew that voice from anywhere.

"Uryu!"

Uryu swung his door open and glared at Ichigo, fist raised to make another knock. "What the hell do you want, Ichigo? It's 12:30 in the morning!"

Ichigo however couldn't get the words out, he was so flustered. Uryu sighed and stepped out of the way of the threshold, "Come on in."

Ichigo bolted inside and Uryu closed the door behind him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so red?"

"Orihime. . .I. . .we. . ."

Ichigo continued stammering,

"What, Ichigo?" Uryu asked, getting annoyed.

"We kissed! I had a make out session with Orihime!" Ichigo finally managed to blurt out.

Uryu stared at him, unblinking.

"Well say something!"

"Are you an idiot?"

Ichigo hung his head, "Yes."

"Ichigo, you _know_ she likes Hichigo! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't! It's just that, she was so cute in her strawberry pajamas-"

"Why was she in her pajamas?"

"Oh I went over to her place to tell her I wasn't going to look for Hichigo anymore-"

"You're what?!"

"I changed my mind, there's no need to shout."

"Well why would you consider doing that in the first place?"

Ichigo told Uryu the same thing he told Orihime.

"I see," Uryu mused, "and she knocked some sense into you."

"Yes."

"And then you just started making out with her?"

"I don't know what came over me. . ."

"And she didn't try and stop you?"

"No! She kissed me back! She even started moaning my name when I touched her breasts."

The blush on Ichigo's face came back tenfold as he stared at his hand. "I touched her breasts. They were so soft, Uryu. . ."

Uryu ran a hand down his face, "Oh my god. . ."

"What am I going to do? I thought she liked Hichigo?"

"Well maybe she likes both of you."

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, ". . .Why?!"

"How the hell should I know, I'm not Orihime. If you want to know so bad, ask her."

"I can't do that!"

"Why?"

"Because it'll ruin our whole dynamic! Hichigo and I made a pact that neither of us would date her because it could jeopardize our friendships."

"That was years ago, Ichigo, and I don't think you having a make out session with her is any help! Besides, what about Orihime's feelings in all of this?"

"Huh?"

"She clearly likes the both of you, for some strange reason. Did you stop to consider how confused she must feel?"

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Then. Go. Talk. To. Her."

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair, "Hichigo's going to kill me if he ever finds out. . ."

"I'll take care of the funeral arrangements"

* * *

The days passed and Orihime went to go visit Hichigo every day. It was the day before she started her new job, and she was at the Kurosaki house again, keeping Hichigo and the other three Arrancar company. Hichigo had noticed a small change in Orihime's demeanor since the night she had seen her secretly practice martial arts. She acted a lot more nervous around him, as if she was a schoolgirl with a crush, or a secret. Or both. He figured it might have something to do with the hickey she had been trying to hide. And he had a hunch it was from Ichigo, too.

"Orihime, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Orihime looked up at Hichigo, noticing his trademark smirk was replaced with a frown.

"Trouble in paradise?" Grimmjow asked.

"Be quiet, Grimmjow," Nelliel hissed. "We'll give you two some privacy."

The thee left and closed the door, leaving Hichigo and Orihime alone. Orihime fidgeted with her hands, becoming very aware that a blush was rising to her cheeks as Hichigo seemed to literally stare into her soul.

"That's a pretty impressive hickey you've got there." Hichigo spoke after what felt like hours of silence.

Orihime's head whipped up to look at him, mortified. Her hand flying to cover the spot. Hichigo's grin stretched across his face again.

"Wanna tell me where you got it?"

"T-that's none of your business, Hichigo."

"It was Ichigo, wasn't it?"

Orihime's mouth fell open, "How-"

There was an evil glint in Hichigo's eyes. "Oh that son of a bitch."

"Hichigo!"

"You're right, that insults my mother, who was a saint. Still, fucking bastard."

"Hichigo, why are you getting so upset?"

"Because Ichigo and I made a deal, that's why! We made a deal that neither of us would date you, or it would ruin our dynamic."

"What dynamic?"

He gestured between the two of them, " _This_ dynamic. The relationship between me, you, Ichigo, and Uryu. If either one of us dated you, it would mess everything up, especially if the relationship didn't work out."

"And where was my say in all of this?"

"Huh?"

"You two just decided that all on your own without consulting me. What if I wanted a say, huh? Did you ever stop to think about how I would feel?"

"Orihime-"

"I know why you asked me not to tell him you're here. It's because you want me all to yourself, isn't?"

"Orihime, no. Well, yes, but-"

"So why are you getting upset? You've had plenty of opportunities to make your move, so don't get mad at Ichigo just because he beat you to the punch."

"Orihime-"

"Besides, you should be getting upset with me too, because I kissed him back, the feelings were mutual." She stood up. "I didn't ask for this you know? I didn't ask to fall in love with both of you, but here I am. So instead of you and Ichigo arguing over me, maybe you should think about how I feel right now."

There was a deep silence between the two. Finally, after what felt like hours, Orihime spoke.

"It's getting late, and I have a busy day tomorrow. I'll see you later."

And she was gone. Hichigo sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Shit."

He wasn't ready, but he knew he would have to talk to his brother about this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> It's been quite some time since I've updated this, huh?A little over a year. School was stressful for the entirety of last year, but now that I've graduated, maybe I'll have time to focus on writing more, but we'll see. Still, I'm sorry to make you guys wait so long, so if you stuck around, thanks!
> 
> I had half a mind to discontinue this story because as you all know (and if you don't sorry for spoilers) Bleach is over and IchiHime is canon. Yay! I had thought that since Bleach is now over, there's no point in me continuing this, but I thought about it, and I'd still like to do this story. It is one of my favorites, and because it's more inspired by the arrancar arc, I still think it'll be ok. After all I started this story in 2011(?) and I'm still not done lol. So while Bleach is over, I'll keep writing this, because it's something I enjoy.
> 
> As per usual, updates will probably be slow. That part of me needs to be worked on, so I'll try my best. Again, thank you for your patience and your continued patience if any of you have stuck around!
> 
> Reviews and Kudos would be nice.
> 
> Take care and God bless,
> 
> Rose


End file.
